Pacto de Sedução
by Darklokura
Summary: O jovem irlandês Harry Potter acabou de chegar na América, em busca de fortuna para alavancar o estaleiro da família. Mas seu destino estava prestes a sofrer uma reviravolta ao salvar a linda e jovem Gina Weasley.
1. Prologo

**Adaptação: **_**Pacto de Sedução**_

**TODOS OS CRÉDITOS SÃO DA AUTORA ELIZABETH KEYS!**

_**Sintese:**_

**Estados Unidos, 1858**

**Uma bênção lendária... Uma paixão irrefreável!**

O jovem irlandês Harry Potter acabou de chegar na América, em busca de fortuna para alavancar o estaleiro da família. Mas seu destino estava prestes a sofrer uma reviravolta. Depois de resgatar a impulsiva Ginevra Weasley de uma carruagem desgovernada, e de encantar-se com seus olhos cor de mel, Harry teve certeza de que fora a antiga "Bênção dos Potter" que os aproximara. Então, Ginevra fez a ele uma promessa audaciosa: se ele a acompanhasse até o Mame, para ajudá-la a escapar de um casamento indesejável, ela lhe daria o dinheiro necessário para ele chegar à Califórnia, onde poderia garimpar ouro. Entretanto, durante a viagem ao Norte, Harry descobriria que nos braços de Gina ele havia encontrado um amor mais precioso do que o mais puro lingote de ouro...

**PRÓLOGO**

Ilha de Beannacht, oeste da Irlanda, 1842

Três pares de faiscantes olhos verdes estavam fixos na reunião que ocorria na sala de visitas. Três rostos juvenis repousavam sobre as mãos, agarradas ao gradil da escadaria.

— Por que estão rindo? — perguntou Harry, o mais novo. — Não se deve ficar triste quando alguém morre?

— Apenas se você gostar da pessoa que morreu — respondeu Neville, com a autoridade de sua condição de mais velho do trio.

— Eu gostava da vovó. — Harry suspirou.

— Todos gostavam, seu tolo. — Carlos, somente um ano mais novo que Neville, lançou a Harry um olhar fulminante.

— Então, por que todos estão rindo? — Harry indagou pela décima vez em meia hora.

Seus dois irmãos o ignoraram, perdidos na contemplação do encontro.

O ruído de pratos e talheres sobrepôs-se às vozes dos convidados e pontuou a balbúrdia reinante no local. A pior tragédia que os três irmãos Potter haviam enfrentado parecia estar sendo comemorada em grande estilo.

Saindo do posto de observação, eles desceram os degraus. Notaram que a porta da saleta, à direita do saguão, permanecia aberta, como acontecera em todos os dias de suas jovens vidas, à espera de que entrassem.

A um canto, a cadeira de balanço preferida da avó estava recoberta com o xale verde que ela costumava usar, como se fosse testemunha do frio de uma sepultura e da lareira apagada. Eles acenderam as lamparinas e remexeram os carvões na lareira até conseguirem uma débil chama. Procuravam restaurar um pouco de normalidade naquele lugar santificado. Respiraram fundo, reconfortando-se com o aroma de rosas que pairava no ar.

Carlos socou o caixilho da janela.

— "Deixem passar o que for necessário, meus caros. E permitam a entrada do que carece entrar." — Ele recitou conselhos que a avó lhes dava a cada noite, antes de começar a contar histórias.

É sábio o homem que aprende a abrir mão do que não lhe pertence e a aceitar o que lhe é oferecido de graça, ela dizia por vezes, sem ganhar a total compreensão do pequeno Harry.

— Vamos fazê-lo então. — Neville estava sentado diante da lareira.

Fungando como se fosse chorar, Harry mostrou relutância em acomodar-se no chão, mas Carlos virou os olhos, contrariado, e puxou-o para baixo, a fim de que se juntasse aos irmãos. Ele esfregou a luva no nariz e manteve a paz.

— Temos de estar prontos para a bênção dos Potter a qualquer momento. E precisamos dar atenção a ela, porque uma bênção perdida se transforma em maldição. — A voz de Neville ecoou no recinto enquanto os irmãos se aconchegavam entre si.

Ele agora tinha a missão de contar e recontar a história no lugar da avó, com todas as inflexões que a velhinha costumava adotar, sem omitir uma só palavra nem um vislumbre de magia.

— Mas como vamos saber? — Harry indagou, apressado.

Dessa vez, a questão fazia parte do ritual.

— Você saberá — Carlos lhe assegurou.

— Todos saberemos — Neville reforçou a afirmação, olhando para os irmãos. — Haverá um som prolongado que ninguém mais poderá ouvir, uma visão impossível de se esquecer, um sentimento que será para sempre lembrado. Isso está no sangue de todos os Potter. — Desmanchou com os dedos os cabelos negros de Harry. — Você não só saberá, como também terá de fazer uma escolha: desfrutar a bênção ou sofrer a maldição.

O distante trovejar de uma tempestade em alto-mar intensificou o negrume da noite. A fragrância de lavanda era trazida pela brisa que entrava pela janela. Harry arrepiou-se, com os olhos dilatados de deslumbramento, embora ainda vermelhos devido às horas seguidas de pranto.

— Eu preferiria que vovó contasse a história... — disse em tom pesado, em virtude da perda que afetara os três irmãos.

Os três olharam ao mesmo tempo para a cadeira de balanço vazia. Harry soluçou, e Carlos o empurrou, mas seus lábios estavam trêmulos de emoção.

— Chega, Harry. Já prometemos nos lembrar... Não recomece a se lamentar agora.

— Sim — Neville interveio. — E você prometeu à vovó que não choraria feito um bebê.

— Estou tentando... — A resposta de Harry foi seguida de uma torrente de lágrimas. — Sinto falta dela...

O vento forte sacudiu as cortinas, e Neville e Carlos trocaram um olhar. As imagens de uma colina varrida pela tempestade e um túmulo recém-cavado assombraram-lhes a memória. Tudo era tão recente!

Com um suspiro, Neville ajoelhou-se perto de Haryy.

— Todos sentimos falta da vovó, entendeu? Sempre teremos saudades. E ela sabia disso. Por qual outro motivo nos faria prometer recontar a lenda da bênção de nossa família?

— Porque é importante — Harry murmurou.

— Mas também é uma maneira de nos mantermos próximos de nossa avó.—Neville segurou de leve o queixo do irmão mais novo. — Portanto, pare com isso. Não conseguiremos contar a história se você continuar chorando.

Harry enxugou o nariz na manga do casaco e, esboçando um sorriso, jurou que não iria mais chorar. Não muito, fez a ressalva. Antes que um novo desentendimento se iniciasse, Neville acrescentou:

— A bênção faz parte da família Potter há muitas gerações.

— Mas não quer dizer que vá terminar conosco, a nona geração. — A ansiedade de Harry contagiou a atmosfera da sala.

— Não, seu tolo. — Carlos fitou o irmão caçula. — O relato menciona nove sobre nove gerações. Ou seja, oitenta e uma.

— Nove sobre nove — ecoou Neville, ignorando a fúria de Carlos. — Todos os Potter precisam tomar cuidado e ficar em alerta até que recebam um grande dom: uma prova de estima, uma promessa, uma imensa gratidão. — A luz de um relâmpago distorceu as feições solenes do menino. — Por oitenta e uma gerações, os Potter terão de optar entre a alegria e a tristeza, escolhendo a bênção ou a maldição.

Após uma breve pausa, Neville continuou explicando:

— O momento da escolha pode vir com a tempestade ou com as gotas de orvalho. Pode voar até o passado ou dançar no ritmo de uma canção. Saber reconhecer o instante mágico é a nossa tarefa, o resto virá naturalmente.

— Isso mesmo! — Carlos vibrou com a impecável explanação e, respirou fundo. — A alegria em nossos corações, a grandeza de nossas almas, o rumo de nossas vidas, o caminho que escolhermos...

— Uma vez tomada, a decisão não poderá ser mudada — Neville informou perante um Harry atónito com as graves responsabilidades que, de repente, lhe recaíam sobre os ombros.

— A escolha não poderá ser desfeita — Carlos enfatizou a fala do irmão.

— Bênção ou maldição, por todos os tempos — murmurou Harry.

— Por todos os tempos — repetiram os três em uníssono.

As vozes emudeceram, mas o compromisso foi selado pelas lágrimas que, impetuosamente, invadiram três pares de cintilantes olhos verdes.


	2. Capitulo I

**CAPÍTULO ****I**

Boston, Massachusetts, 1858

— Nunca mais — Harry Potter rosnou por entre os dentes.

Havia chegado ao porto com quase uma semana de atraso, e só o orgulho o mantivera de cabeça erguida.

Nenhum membro do clã Potter jamais havia rastejado do convés de um barco para o ancoradouro, nem tinha se largado no chão, passando mal, assim que pisou em terra firme, por causa dos enjoos durante a viagem. Mas ainda havia outra etapa.

— Se o senhor pretende embarcar naquele navio, é melhor se apressar. Trata-se do último desta semana com destino a São Francisco. E falta só uma hora para ele zarpar.

As palavras do vendedor de passagens empurraram Harry para o meio da multidão que enchia as docas de Boston, rumo ao instrumento de tortura flutuante que o levaria à Califórnia, a terra de riquezas e oportunidades.

O navio em que viera chamava-se Rose Marie. Doce Rose Marie, na verdade. Ele ponderou o que diria um de seus professores da Universidade de Dublin a respeito desse nome tão inapropriado. O estômago havia perturbado Harry durante todo o deslocamento por mar, desde Limerick até Boston. As náuseas persistentes o tinham levado a considerar-se o mais frágil dos mortais.

Os músculos protestaram tanto quanto o estômago, ante a perspectiva de embarcar num navio semelhante ao instável Rose Marie. Livre das turbulentas águas do Atlântico, ele esperava domar a revolta do aparelho digestivo e levar para casa o ouro fácil da Califórnia o mais rápido possível.

— Depois disso — sussurrou —, nunca mais entrarei em outro navio que não pertença à frota dos Potter.

A fraqueza não o impediu de admirar a quantidade de cavalos, carruagens, pessoas e arcas espalhados pelo cais. O Novo Mundo era de certa forma mais vivo, dinâmico e colorido do que a Europa que Harry deixara para trás. Os sons eram mais agudos, os prédios ao longe, mais altos.

Ele sentiu saudades do chá de gengibre que a avó preparava para combater enjoos. De qualquer modo, Neville e Carlos nunca haviam sentido náuseas quando em viagem. Eram criaturas do mar.

Para Harry, que observava a agitação humana no porto, não existia alívio possível. Suspirou fundo, e a antecipação do mal-estar deixou-o de pernas trêmulas. Foi quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado por um marinheiro.

— Ei, Potter! Esqueceu isto!

O chamado o fez virar a cabeça. O homem, membro da tripulação do Rose Marie, exibia um envelope pardo, que lançou no ar, na direção de Harry. Este apanhou a carta e acenou em agradecimento.

O marinheiro se tornara um amigo leal durante a travessia.

— Desejo-lhe sorte, Potter — acrescentou. — Que encontre seu ouro e volte rico, ou mais rico, para casa.

Tratava-se de um desejo sincero, válido como despedida. Harry examinou o envelope e o guardou no bolso do casaco, junto com a passagem. Era de sua mãe. Depois seguiu adiante, rumo ao barco ancorado. Parou para descansar no pontilhão gradeado, depositando uma mala de cada lado. Assim que se encostou no gradil, sentiu um forte esbarrão no ombro.

Apesar das pernas fracas, Harry conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. Olhou para trás e viu um sujeito de feições rudes, com uma espessa barba negra e cabelos engordurados.

— O que posso fazer pelo senhor? — Ele demonstrou polidez, embora sua vontade fosse de socar o rosto do desconhecido.

Não desejava, porém, um começo tão pouco auspicioso para sua aventura americana.

— Eis um cavalheiro irlandês, Henry — falou o homem para seu companheiro, igualmente mal-encarado.

— Ah, sim. Os irlandeses vêm para cá e tiram nossos empregos, como o meu e o de meu irmão. — O hálito dele cheirava a álcool, e os punhos cerrados eram respeitáveis.

— Vocês, malditos estrangeiros, estão nos tirando tudo! — prosseguiu o primeiro. — Por que não fica lá em sua ilhota? Não queremos gente da sua laia por aqui.

Perceber o soco chegando de nada adiantou. Os músculos retesados de Harry não reagiram a tempo, e ele se viu lançado contra o gradil, machucando as costas. Por pouco não caiu na água, enquanto Crabbe emitia um grito selvagem de vitória e se afastava, carregando suas malas.

Harry praguejou e acabou perdendo de vista os ladrões, que se misturaram a outras pessoas, desaparecendo em meio à confusão de gente, carruagens e cavalos. Então, avistou novamente o coche que transportava uma elegante senhorita. Aquela jovem já havia atraído sua atenção, momentos antes. Mas não era o caso de abordá-la pela janela do veículo. Além do mais, tão logo se aproximou, o condutor o confundiu com um assaltante e chicoteou os cavalos para que corressem.

Os animais empinaram, e a expressão ansiosa do cocheiro correspondeu ao ar de pânico que a jovem ocupante da carruagem demonstrou. Os cavalos dispararam pelo amplo espaço em torno do cais, porém galoparam perigosamente para a área mais fechada dos armazéns. Havia o risco claro de colisão.

— Diabos! — Harry exclamou e, numa decisão rápida, apanhou as rédeas de uma formosa égua branca que passava, com porte de campeã, puxada a pé pelo dono.

Após montar o animal de forma acrobática, ele o forçou a emparelhar com o coche desgovernado. Saltou para o lombo de um dos cavalos e puxou com vigor a tira da viseira, já que as rédeas continuavam nas mãos frouxas do condutor.

Apesar da dor que sentia nos membros, nisso ele estava treinado, preparado para domar os excessos da natureza, adestrado para segurar um cavalo furioso.

Ignorando os gritos atrás dele, conseguiu diminuir a velocidade do animal, que galopava em dupla com outro, e que também reduziu seu ímpeto, já nas proximidades da extremidade do cais.

Como os cavalos não pararam de imediato, a carruagem oscilou sobre as rodas, em precário equilíbrio, o que resultou em gritos de pânico do cocheiro e da ocupante. Quando conseguiu deter os animais, o veículo, por inércia, balançou e bateu inexoravelmente contra a parede de um armazém. A colisão causou mais susto do que estragos.

Harry então desmontou e correu à cabine ocupada pela jovem, cujo olhar apavorado o levara a um ato de imprevista bravura. Abriu a porta e deparou com uma mulher semicaída no assento, com as pernas levantadas revelando o saiote de baixo.

— A senhorita está bem? — indagou, sem se perturbar até que os dedos enluvados da jovem tentaram alcançar a maçaneta da porta.

— Creio que sim — ela murmurou, entre ruídos de panos e rendas sendo esticados. Conseguiu sentar-se. — Pode me tirar daqui?

Devin estendeu o braço, segurou a mão enluvada da moça e então sentiu o suor porejar em sua nuca, enquanto os ouvidos eram alvo de um som de tempestade que somente ele podia escutar. A respiração tornou-se arfante, e sentiu o peso de um encantamento imprevisto e inexplicável.

A bênção dos Potter!

Empalideceu e, com um esgar, puxou a moça para si, ao mesmo tempo em que as palavras da avó, lembradas pelo irmão Neville, ecoavam em sua mente: Haverá um som prolongado, que ninguém mais poderá ouvir.

— Não agora — ele sussurrou para si próprio, abraçando a jovem a fim de colocá-la em segurança no chão. Precisava correr de volta para embarcar no navio. — Não tenho tempo para isso.

Saber reconhecer o instante mágico é a nossa tarefa, o resto virá naturalmente.

O corpo feminino junto ao dele, embora separados por camadas de tecidos, deixou-o em brasa. A cabeça parecia girar em meio a uma forte tempestade de verão. Trovoadas e relâmpagos. Bênção ou maldição?

Segurou-a próxima a si por mais tempo que o necessário. As mãos não obedeciam ao comando da mente para soltá-la. Pelo contrário, os dedos a apertavam na altura da cintura delgada.

Um sentimento que será para sempre lembrado. A bênção implicava na necessidade de tomar uma decisão, na urgência de definir um rumo para o desejo que nascia em seu íntimo.

Era espantosa a reação causada por aquela jovem mulher. Os olhos dela, cor de mel, fixaram-se em Harry, cheios de promessas. Os lábios semi-abertos sugeriam sedução, como se pedisse para ser beijada, reconhecendo a magia que acabava de surgir entre os dois.

Uma visão impossível de esquecer.

Incapaz de soltar a cintura da jovem, ele lhe cobriu os lábios com os seus. Sentiu-se à vontade, empolgado e comovido.

Quem era aquela moça? O gosto dela permanecia na boca de Harry, desafiando o senso de conveniência. Ela havia ficado imóvel por alguns segundos, depois se derretera na busca de um contato estreito e caloroso. Vestígios de sanidade e conduta racional se evaporaram no beijo que lembrava ondas indo e vindo no leito do mar.

Ilha de Beannacht. A lembrança do lar e do objetivo da viagem à América esvoaçou pela mente de Harry. Para o irmão Neville, a aventura era injustificável e desnecessária. O que ele diria se soubesse que uma desconhecida havia se intrometido no caminho? Recuou, de certo modo grato pelo fim das sensações que evocavam uma tempestade, mas também ansioso para beijar de novo aquela mulher.

Um pequeno grupo de pessoas se juntou no local do acidente. Com um brilho nos olhos, a jovem empertigou-se à frente de Harry, calada. Por sobre a cabeça dos transeuntes, ele viu que as velas do navio começavam a se enfunar.

A bênção certamente não incluía a perda de seu horário de viagem. Era preciso recuperar as malas e embarcar a tempo de partir para a Califórnia com todos os seus sonhos e esperanças.

— Lamento não poder conhecê-la melhor, senhorita.

Para Harry, a jovem de Boston representava o batismo da sedução feminina em terras estranhas. Desatando o chapéu, ela libertou os cachos e provocou nele a vontade de enterrar os dedos naquelas madeixas sedosas e deleitar-se novamente com os lábios sensuais.

— Eu mesmo teria parado a carruagem se soubesse que o prêmio seria um beijo — disse em voz alta um marinheiro atlético, em meio ao grupo de curiosos que já começava a se dispersar. — É hora de embarcar.

— Sinto muito por ter atrasado o senhor — a jovem finalmente deu a conhecer sua voz suave. — O acidente não estava em meus planos. Mas poderia me ajudar a socorrer meu cocheiro antes de entrar no navio?

A voz melodiosa encantou Harry, assim como a gratidão que viu nos olhos dela,

— Vou tentar, senhorita...

— Weasley — ela informou, erguendo o queixo antes de estender a mão delicada para um leve cumprimento. — Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Era um nome imponente. Ela agitou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos balançarem em mais um gesto de altivez, como se desejasse receber outro beijo.

Um suspiro substituiu a resposta de Harry, que a fitava nos olhos. Ela curvou o corpo e examinou o chão debaixo da carruagem acidentada. Parecia não se importar em sujar a roupa, ao ajoelhar-se caso fosse preciso.

— Remus? Onde está?

— Aqui, senhorita. Minha perna. — Ouviu-se um gemido. — Estou preso debaixo da roda.

— Oh, não! — Gina ergueu-se, e seu olhar pousou em Harry, num pedido implícito de ajuda.

— Deixe-me ver. — Ele a afastou do local e agarrou com firmeza a borda da carruagem, procurando erguê-la.

Acabou conseguindo, com o auxílio de alguns homens ainda presentes ali.

O cocheiro acidentado rolou o corpo para o lado em segurança. Ginevra Weasley não perdeu tempo com agradecimentos. Posicionou-se ao lado de Remus e demonstrou consternação.

— Precisamos levá-lo a um ambulatório — ela disse.

Precisamos? A despeito de se mostrar solidário em relação ao homem da perna ferida, Harry assombrou-se com a rapidez com que Gina passara de mulher atraente a boa samaritana.

O agente portuário o havia alertado sobre a hora da partida. Restavam-lhe alguns minutos, mas ele não podia negar-se a socorrer o ajudante de Gina, após tê-la beijado tão escandalosamente. Ergueu o cocheiro pelo torso e transportou-o até a cabine da carruagem, onde o acomodou da maneira mais confortável possível.

Ela agradeceu e perguntou-lhe como se chamava. Mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, ouviu-se uma voz trovejante perto do veículo:

— O que o senhor pretendia ao roubar minha égua?

Harry reconheceu o timbre da voz que protestara em altos brados quando ele havia se apropriado da montaria, para correr atrás da carruagem desgovernada.

— Não se tratou de roubo, senhor. Seu cavalo era o meio mais próximo para salvar esta senhorita de um acidente grave.

O homem alto e de bigode fino, aparentemente um rico proprietário de terras, examinou Harry da cabeça aos pés.

— Foi muito atrevimento de sua parte, isso sim. Como ousou pôr suas imundas mãos irlandesas num animal que me pertence? Vou chamar a polícia para prendê-lo imediatamente!

— Por favor! — interveio Gina. — Este cavalheiro salvou minha vida e a de meu cocheiro. A família Weasley será eterna devedora a ele e ao senhor.

A visão do navio afastando-se do cais, devagar e milimetricamente, abateu o ânimo de Harry. Não era possível que a bênção dos Potter comportasse aquele castigo: esfriar a cabeça e os pés por uma semana, comprar outra passagem para a Califórnia e aguardar o embarque numa cidade onde os irlandeses eram odiados. Talvez fosse mesmo maldição, em vez de dádiva.

— Família Weasley, a senhorita disse? — Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o homem fitou Gina com renovado interesse. — Parente de Arthur Weasley?

— É meu pai.

— Ah, desculpe-me, srta. Weasley— O ar reverente do intruso suavizou as feições duras. — Sou Valter Dursley e tenho seu pai em grande apreço. Como conheceu este... cavalheiro?

O gesto de Dursley na direção de Harry deixou claro seu menosprezo. Vermelho de raiva, ele teria agredido o sujeito, caso Gina não estivesse entre eles.

— Ele se chama...

— Harry Potter — apressou-se a dizer, respondendo por ela.

— Vai trabalhar na propriedade da família, portanto pode confiar nele plenamente. —Acrescentou Gina com serenidade.

— Trabalhar na propriedade? — Dursley mostrou ceticismo. — Tem certeza?

— Sim. — De modo encantador, ela ajeitou alguns cachos rebeldes. — Agora, sr. Dursley, se nos dá licença, temos de levar meu cocheiro até o médico. Obrigada pelo empréstimo da égua e esteja certo de que mencionarei essa gentileza a meu pai.

Dando as costas ao dono da égua, Gina encarou Harry.

— Vai me ajudar a socorrer Remus, não?

O que ele poderia fazer, além de engolir a desfeita de Dursley? Não tinha outros planos para os dias subsequentes.

— Preciso recuperar minhas malas, que foram roubadas debaixo do meu nariz.

Harry pensou em como Carlos lidaria com as injúrias preconceituosas sofridas pouco antes. Por certo, com fria lógica e aconselhamento profissional de um advogado. E Neville? O mais velho dos três provavelmente já teria esmurrado quem quer que falasse tão desrespeitosamente com um Potter, e depois beijado a srta. Weasley sem cerimônia, evitando que uma mulher o defendesse em público.

— Sr. Potter, pode me auxiliar ou não?

Deixando de lado os devaneios, ele estendeu a mão, a fim de ajudar Gina a subir à cabine da carruagem. Por um instante, hesitou em sofrer o efeito de um novo contato físico. Quentes e suaves, mesmo debaixo das luvas, os dedos dela produziram uma onda de anseios em seu íntimo, mas dessa vez sem nenhum som de tempestade. Teria ele imaginado todo o episódio relativo à bênção?

Acomodando-se no veículo, ao lado do cocheiro ferido, ela censurou-se por haver dado seu nome inteiro ao irlandês. Por mais que amasse a avó e a mãe Molly, ela geralmente simplificava as coisas dizendo chamar-se Ginevra Weasley. Admitiu, no entanto, que a presença de um serviçal ferido na cabine trazia um pouco de distração à torrente de emoções que a acometia.

O corajoso ato de resgate praticado por Harry Potter e as liberdades que ele tomara ao agarrá-la haviam despertado sensações cuja existência ela nunca ousara reconhecer. Iam muito além das histórias românticas de final feliz que a avó lhe contava ou dos contos de fada que simplesmente detestava.

Gina murmurou a Harry instruções sobre o caminho para o ambulatório mais próximo e viu que ele subia à boleia, apanhando as rédeas. Estava fora de cogitação uma dama da sociedade conduzir a própria carruagem. E viajar à vista de todos, ao lado de um desconhecido, também despertaria falatórios.

Restou-lhe arrumar as camadas de tecido da roupa, preocupada em não se apresentar malvestida nem ruborizada pela intimidade do beijo que Harry roubara.

Seus lábios, contudo, ainda tremiam à lembrança do longo e sensual contato com a boca masculina. Instintivamente, ela havia efetuado alguns movimentos de rotação, de modo a fruir melhor uma carícia da qual só tinha conhecimento teórico.

Harry manobrou a carruagem para o lado oposto ao do armazém. Passou perto do guichê de passagens e parou para decidir o que fazer. Limitou-se a olhar, furioso, para o pontilhão onde fora ofendido e roubado por dois assaltantes inescrupulosos.

Como não tinha dito para onde pretendia viajar nem o que viera fazer em Boston, continuava sendo um completo desconhecido para Gina, que, de repente, sentiu medo da situação. Mais medo do que quando a carruagem havia disparado sem rumo pelo cais. Assim, ela decidiu tomar uma atitude prudente.

— Remus está bem — disse quando Harry surgiu à janela. — Acho melhor levá-lo para minha casa e chamar o médico da família, o dr. Raymond. Ele é perito em colocar tala numa perna quebrada. — Ela estranhou que o irlandês estivesse de mãos vazias. — E os seus pertences?

— Sumiram. Foram levados.

— Como foram levados? Talvez um de seus amigos os tenha guardado.

— Não conheço ninguém aqui, com exceção da senhorita, de Remus e de Dursley. Perdi meu navio e agora fiquei sem dinheiro, sem nenhuma peça de roupa e sem os mapas que me guiariam na Califórnia. É como se eu estivesse numa ilha deserta.

Um sentimento de culpa invadiu Gina. Harry deixara os próprios interesses de lado para resgatá-la.

— O senhor deveria reportar o roubo das malas às autoridades.

— Não vão se preocupar com tão pouco... — O sarcasmo de Harry a incomodou, mas não a desanimou. Ele a havia salvado, e cabia a ela retribuir o favor.

— Faço parte de uma associação paroquial que abriga pessoas sem teto — ela informou. — Além disso, solicitarei a meu pai uma recompensa para o senhor. Tenho certeza de que ele não irá recusar meu pedido.

— Srta. Weasley, nenhum membro da família Potter aceita esse tipo de caridade, mesmo oferecida com tanto encanto. — O queixo erguido e os olhos faiscantes de Harry indicaram que a proposta não lhe era tão atraente quanto ela pensara.

— E o que fará?

— Vou levá-la até sua casa, como prometi, e depois tentarei a sorte do melhor modo possível.

— Sem dinheiro? Sem trabalho? É impossível!

As vezes, admitiu Harry em silêncio, os irlandeses eram teimosos em excesso. Achava-se sozinho e sem recursos em Boston, e ainda assim, por orgulho, recusava a ajuda que Gina lhe oferecia.

Era demais para um só dia, ela pensou. Além do incidente com a velha carruagem e do impetuoso beijo recebido de um estranho, sua mãe desaprovava fortemente seus passeios pela região das docas. Mais ainda quando ia para lá sem a companhia de Hermione Granger, a filha do pastor anglicano, sua melhor amiga, mais esperta e menos ingênua quanto aos fatos da vida.

Pior, Gina imaginou que a reação da mãe seria privá-la da carruagem durante a convalescença do condutor Remus.

— Por que não se comporta como uma jovem refinada, e elegante a exemplo de sua irmã? — diria a grande dama Molly Weasley. — Onde encontrarei outro cocheiro de confiança?

Em causa própria, Gina desejou a breve recuperação de Remus. Ele não tivera culpa na colisão lateral da carruagem com um armazém do porto, pois o coche havia se desgarrado. Depois de arremessada contra a parede da cabine, ela fora beijada com paralisante atrevimento por um completo desconhecido. Suas costas já não doíam depois do choque, mas os lábios ainda transmitiam à mente sinais de arrebatamento como nunca havia sentido.

Talvez Harry provasse ser a resposta para seus problemas. Ela o instruiu quanto ao caminho de casa, mas escondeu o plano que acabara de formular: fazer o irlandês escolher entre um prato de comida quente e um alojamento limpo como empregado da fazenda paterna e a penosa solidão nas ruas de Boston.

Seguramente, ela convenceria o pai a oferecer ao rapaz condições mínimas de subsistência, ao menos por algum tempo.

O cansaço pesou nos ombros de Harry como durante o trabalho que costumava realizar nas plantações da ilha de Beannacht. A enormidade de seu sofrimento — sem um tostão, numa cidade hostil em um país estranho — espalhava maus presságios sobre o futuro. Os obstáculos pareciam intransponíveis.

No entanto, conduzindo a carruagem, sentia-se vivo graças à proximidade de Ginevra Weasley. Seu penar comparava-se às semanas de desidratação trazidas pelos enjoos em alto-mar. Mas nos braços daquela bela jovem ele havia encontrado um santuário; nos olhos, promessas; nos lábios, um gosto de mel e a sensação de estar em casa. Caso ele largasse as rédeas e a abraçasse uma vez mais, talvez pudesse afastar as dúvidas e as restrições a que se impunha.

Uma pontada no estômago o trouxe de volta ao mundo real. Ele precisava alimentar-se, clarear as ideias, não acalentar desejos voluptuosos nem fantasias infantis quanto à bênção que pairava sobre a família Potter. Deixar-se levar pelo coração só lhe trouxera o desastre. Ginevra Weasley já havia lhe custado bastante. Assim que a visse em segurança no próprio lar, junto com o cocheiro, ele cuidaria de si mesmo.

Como, ele ainda não sabia.

Pelo menos, não fora forçado a discutir com ela a questão do alojamento, do emprego, da recompensa. A última coisa que precisava era de uma bem-intencionada mas iludida salvadora, por mais bonita e sedutora que fosse. Um amigo da universidade, na Irlanda, ensinara-lhe que, se um homem concentrasse todas as suas esperanças numa mulher, o desastre pessoal seria inevitável.

O sol do entardecer fazia brilhar o suor no lombo dos cavalos, embora Harry estivesse atravessando um bairro agradável, todo ajardinado, e não mais uma fileira de armazéns portuários. De passagem, contemplou ricas mansões e pensou na fortuna que tinha perdido ao deixar de embarcar para a Califórnia.

Não possuía nem uma camisa para trocar nem moedas suficientes para comprar um filão de pão. Achava-se em situação de penúria. Com isso, era o candidato ideal à caridade que Gina lhe oferecera. A ideia, porém, machucava seu ego.

O que o havia levado a subir em uma banheira flutuante, no porto irlandês de Limerick, e desembarcar na América? O desejo de ficar rico? De salvar a família da ruína? Neville e Carlos provavelmente partilhariam uma grande gargalhada se soubessem de suas desventuras. Dispensáveis, aliás, porque juntos os irmãos encontrariam solução para os problemas da ilha, tanto na fazenda quanto na empresa de construção naval.

Harry quisera dar a si mesmo uma prova de capacidade. Como? Tentando participar da corrida ao ouro que se dava na Califórnia, da qual o mundo tinha notícia como o achado, pouco trabalhoso, do tesouro do pirata. Fiel a seu desejo, à sua necessidade, ele nem mesmo tinha recorrido a um navio dos Estaleiros Potter para viajar.

Droga!, praguejou em silêncio. Tão logo pudesse, procuraria aqueles ignorantes que o haviam recebido em Boston a socos, pontapés e injúrias, a fim de dar-lhes uma lição. Esse era um pensamento reconfortante, embora dificilmente concretizável. Estava ali por sua conta e risco.

Distraído, perdeu o rumo da casa dos Weasley, mesmo porque não conhecia a cidade. Parou a carruagem e foi à janela da cabine, consultar Gina. O cocheiro Remus seguia dormindo, estirado no assento. A perna projetada para a frente tinha manchas de sangue, mas não parecia fraturada, de modo que a decisão de Gina de tratá-lo em casa impunha-se como sábia.

Enquanto Remus lembrava uma pessoa sedada ou entorpecida, o que era uma boa maneira de combater a dor, a srta. Weasley exibia um rosto brilhante de expectativa, com os olhos luminosos e pequenos cachos escapando do chapéu. A postura calma e estática, contudo, escondia o ímpeto com que tinha beijado Harry.

Ao vê-lo, ela baixou o olhar até as mãos enluvadas e depois ajeitou os cabelos, numa sucessão de gestos elegantes. Por sua vez, Harry focou os lábios delicados, como que sentindo-os de novo colados aos seus. Vento forte, tempestade, relâmpagos: a bênção dos Potter manifestando-se outra vez...

Na verdade, o fervor com que correspondera ao beijo desmentia a elegância que ela trazia do berço. A aparência serena disfarçava um coração vulcânico. Ele não queria ser injusto, mas nada naquele dia nefasto justificava que fosse embora de repente. Então, começou a compreender...

Não podia dizer adeus a Gina antes de conhecê-la melhor, de descobrir os poderes de sua bênção, de avaliar a dimensão da dávida que recebera.

— Diga-me — falou, após gravar na mente as instruções para o trajeto —, como sua mãe veria a conversa entre um irlandês empobrecido e uma dama americana como a senhorita?

Gina o fitou com aparentes segundas intenções. Ela realmente não era a jovem tímida e recatada que gostava de representar. O brilho de inteligência e malícia em seu olhar fez com que Harry mergulhasse em fantasias inconfessáveis.

— Não se esqueça de virar à esquerda na próxima esquina — ela murmurou. — Quanto à minha mãe, provavelmente desaprova qualquer conversa que eu venha a ter com um homem. Mesmo assim, estou satisfeita por ter merecido a atenção do senhor.

A despeito da orgulhosa observação, ela mantinha um tom de voz que parecia música aos ouvidos de Harry, após tantos dias escutando o linguajar duro dos marinheiros. Um leve aroma de camomila, misturado a gengibre, enchia de doçura as narinas dele.

— Com qual objetivo a senhorita quis merecer minha atenção? — indagou, aflito para retomar as rédeas e pôr a carruagem a caminho. — E o que sua mãe tem a ver com isso?

— Notei que os homens frequentemente se irritam quando frustrados ou desprovidos de dinheiro. Lembrar a existência de nossas mães pode acalmá-los.

— Como assim?

— O senhor deve parar de cultivar o passado e concentrar-se no futuro. É o que minha avó lhe diria. Quando o objetivo é grande e as chances são pequenas, vale a pena arriscar-se a algum desconforto pessoal. Use o passado como guia, não como praga, enquanto olha para a frente. — Gina balançou a cabeça, para enfatizar suas palavras. — Praguejar contra o destino não mudará nada, sr. Potter. A atitude, sim.

A verdade contida no conselho despertou um calafrio no íntimo de Harry, causando-lhe uma repentina tristeza.

— Sua avó é parecida com a minha, que já se foi. Ela me recontaria a história de um bravo guerreiro irlandês que gastou tanto tempo lamentando uma batalha perdida que deixou de planejar a seguinte. E foi derrotado outra vez.

— O senhor ouvia muitas histórias quando criança?

— Velhos contos de tempos antigos, mas sempre relacionados com minhas necessidades imediatas.

Felizmente, Gina mostrou-se sensível às lembranças de Harry. E quanto ao resto? Ele aceitaria trabalhar com o pai dela e, assim como outros empregados, dissiparia seus ganhos numa taverna?

Precisava de emprego e abrigo. No cais, embarcações partiam a toda hora. Uma boa alternativa seria engajar-se na tripulação de um navio qualquer. No entanto, qual comandante empregaria um marujo com aparência de cavalheiro? Além disso, sua intuição o instava a permanecer em Boston, onde tinha experimentado o poder da bênção. Se fosse verdadeiro o que sentira por Gina.

O que a bênção dos Potter realmente havia lhe transmitido ao avistar, de passagem, Ginevra Weasley dentro da carruagem? Perdera o navio no afã de resgatá-la de um acidente e a tivera nos braços durante um beijo ardente. Era uma maldição, digna de pragas, ou a preciosa dádiva que agira no sentido de retê-lo na cidade?

Por um bom tempo, ele havia deixado de pensar na antiga bênção da família, segundo os relatos da avó. A fisionomia da velha senhora aos poucos se apagava de sua memória, mas ele ainda se lembrava do sorriso, dos olhos azuis, do perfume de lavanda e, sobretudo, da atmosfera mágica que a avó sabia criar em torno de si.

Nas sessões de histórias contadas aos netos, a bênção sempre era a última. Uma reviravolta para todos os Potter, uma marca indelével em suas vidas. Neville e Carlos podiam ter motivos para pleitear uma manifestação desse dom sublime, mas o que ele, Harry, fizera para merecê-lo?

Saber reconhecer o instante mágico é a nossa tarefa, o resto virá naturalmente, haviam dito seus irmãos muito tempo atrás.

Decerto, o estranho fenômeno sentido por Harry apenas provava como a decisão de buscar outras terras embutia uma maldição, evidenciada pela perda de suas posses e do dinheiro.

Por oitenta e uma gerações, os Potter terão de optar entre a alegria e a tristeza, escolhendo a bênção ou a maldição. Ecos das narrativas da avó lhe tomavam a mente. Ele teria de encontrar uma saída da dificuldade, por mais tentador que fosse aceitar ajuda do pai de Gina ou dos vários associados de Neville no porto de Boston.

— E agora, o que eu faço? — pensou em voz alta, medindo o tamanho dos obstáculos a superar.

— Siga sempre em frente, até Brookline — respondeu Gina, tirando-o do devaneio.

Na cabine, ela tocou o ombro de Remus, a fim de consolá-lo, garantindo que logo o médico da família cuidaria dele. Sentiu o novo ritmo da carruagem conduzida por Harry e comparou-o ao ímpeto do beijo escandaloso que recebera. Procurou barrar a ideia de que poderia se tornar um divertimento para aquele esperto irlandês, cujas mãos tinham tocado seu corpo enquanto a descia do veículo.

Teve vontade de rogar uma praga. No entanto, a ousadia e o raciocínio rápido de Harry a haviam salvado de sofrer ferimentos graves, a um custo pessoal muito grande para ele. Praticamente continuava à disposição dela, pensamento que a satisfez. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o orgulho do irlandês o levara a recusar com antecedência, apesar da situação de penúria, uma recompensa ou um emprego na propriedade da família Weasley, o que era incompreensível.

Melhor seria preparar-se para um severo interrogatório por parte de seus pais. Valter Dursley havia sido testemunha do incidente e até acusara Harry de roubo de um cavalo. Gina mordiscou os lábios ao imaginar que Dursley também pudesse ter visto o beijo e com certeza não hesitaria em contar tudo aos familiares dela, provocando mais um desentendimento.

Num primeiro momento, porém, a história do acidente e os cuidados com o cocheiro ferido mobilizariam a família Weasley. O ato heróico de Harry valeria as graças de todos.

Olhando pela abertura interna da cabine, Gina comprovou a destreza do irlandês com as rédeas. Talvez essa habilidade trouxesse a solução para os problemas de ambos, ao menos para os imediatos.

Por certo, ele tinha experiência com montarias, como comprovava o salto perfeito que dera ao lombo da égua, colocando-a na perseguição da carruagem desgovernada. Muita gente o havia visto em ação, e algumas das pessoas presentes ao cais poderiam ser conhecidas de seus pais, e seriam capazes de atestar o cavalheirismo de Harry Potter, salvando-o dos mexericos de Dursley.

Finalmente, a carruagem chegou a uma grande praça circular gramada, onde um grupo de crianças brincava. Era o antigo pasto de uma aldeia colonial, e agora quase todas as cidades da Nova Inglaterra, onde se situava Boston, possuíam um espaço semelhante, chamado de logradouro.

Nova Inglaterra? Harry havia estudado História na Universidade de Dublin e sabia que a expressão denominava os Estados do nordeste dos Estados Unidos, por onde começara a colonização. Mas, uma só Inglaterra, a velha, não bastava para atormentar os irlandeses?

Ele sorriu ao formular o conceito e imaginou que Ginevra Weasley se surpreenderia ao descobrir que ele tinha frequentado uma universidade. Não deveria. Seu linguajar era mais refinado do que a média dos marinheiros e trabalhadores em geral; as mãos não apresentavam calos como as de um operário comum. Obviamente, ela prestara mais atenção aos amigos ricos do pai do que a ele.

Harry contornou a praça. Nas proximidades de casa, Gina olhou pela janela da carruagem e notou um coche aberta, em marcha lenta, brilhando por causa dos enfeites de metal na estrutura de madeira nobre. Seu coração ficou apertado. Os ocupantes do veículo eram inconfundíveis: a mãe e a irmã de Draco Malfoy.

Gina tratou de afundar-se em seu assento, a fim de se esconder. A mulher idosa exibia um grande chapéu preto, adornado com uma pena lilás de pavão. O acessório flutuava ao vento, sem atenuar as feições severas. Sua jovem acompanhante, de cabelos negros e pele muito alva, era a filha Pancy, que lançou um olhar especulativo a Harry quando as duas carruagens se cruzaram.

A própria mãe de Gina ficaria duplamente furiosa com suas aventuras daquela tarde se ela, de algum modo, ferisse as veleidades da sra. Malfoy. Como a carruagem da família era reconhecível, embora conduzida por outro cocheiro, Gina colocou a cabeça para fora e saudou as duas mulheres com um sorriso que feneceu tão logo a carruagem dos Malfoy passou.

Ela rezou para que sua aparência indicasse somente uma moça tranquila a passear na tarde ensolarada. Nos bastidores dessa atitude, existia uma dura batalha contra as esperanças da mãe, Molly Weasley, de casá-la com o jovem Draco. Gina não estava pronta para isso. Sobretudo depois que a irmã de Draco espalhara maldades sobre Hermione, sua melhor amiga.

Harry estacionou a carruagem na frente do casarão indicado por Gina. Não lhe custava nada assumir por completo o papel de serviçal e abrir a porta para ela descer. Além disso, o debilitado Remus precisaria de ajuda para entrar em casa.

— Obrigada. — Ela aceitou a mão estendida de Harry. Decidiu retomar a conversa com ele, antes que, no interior da residência, o diálogo se tornasse impossível ou inconveniente. — O senhor não deve se importar com o preconceito contra os irlandeses. Como sabe, há motivos históricos e, em geral, são expressos por pessoas ignorantes.

— Ignorantes? — Harry fixou o olhar descrente em Gina.

— Bem, há um grupo de políticos e homens de negócios que se promovem denegrindo os outros. — Ela omitiu o fato de que o próprio pai fazia parte dessa organização. — Pensam ser melhores do que a maioria das pessoas e nem percebem a estreiteza de suas mentes.

— A maioria das pessoas de origem irlandesa, a senhorita quer dizer...

Harry tinha problemas demais para ficar debatendo, na calçada, os preconceitos contra os nativos de seu país, mas percebeu que Gina se mostrava sinceramente embaraçada com as ofensas feitas por seus conterrâneos.

— O fato é que os barcos que ancoram em Boston também partem daqui para outras terras, levando notícias da riqueza dos Estados Unidos da América e da generosidade de seu povo — ele prosseguiu.

Gina estudou o rosto expressivo de Harry, que transmitia força e determinação. Julgou identificar algum sarcasmo naquelas palavras.

— De qualquer modo, veio para cá. Por quê?

— A senhorita mesma disse que, quando o objetivo é grande e as chances são pequenas, vale a pena arriscar-se a algum desconforto pessoal.

Intrigada, Gina não conseguiu barrar as novas questões que a situação impunha.

— Mas, e quanto ao senhor, Harry Potter? Seu sonho é grande? Ou o senso de aventura é maior? Foi forçado a abandonar sua terra por falta de opções? — No fundo, ela invejava o espírito livre de Harry, que o trouxera a Boston pelo oceano, a despeito das dificuldades e sem dever explicações a ninguém.

— Eu lhe contarei de bom grado a minha história, srta. Ginevra Weasley, se primeiro me contar a sua. — Harry sorriu de maneira irresistível.

— O que deseja saber? — Ela estremeceu diante do desafio.

Tinha aprendido, na vida social de Boston, que poucas pessoas querem enxergar além das aparências, descobrindo a verdadeira alma que pulsa sob os trajes, as jóias, os gestos, as palavras. Vez por outra, ela tentava conhecer melhor os que a cercavam e se assombrava com a decepção que sofria.

— Quero saber tudo. Morou aqui a vida inteira? Que tipo de trabalho seu pai executa? Tem irmãos ou irmãs? Quais são suas metas, suas escolhas? O que fazia uma moça refinada como a senhorita no meio da confusão do porto?

Harry teve de bater de leve no pescoço dos cavalos, que se agitaram ante a aproximação de outra carruagem pela esquina da rua Charles. Provavelmente, os animais tinham sede e fome, e necessitavam de cuidados tanto quanto o pobre Remus, que, resignado com sua sorte, voltara a dormir no interior da cabine.

O barulho das rodas levou-o acercar-se protetoramente de Gina. Ele a cingiu pela cintura, e ela mais uma vez inalou um sopro de almíscar vindo do corpo masculino. Lembrou-se das florestas do Maine, seu verdadeiro lar.

Sem clima para um novo beijo, sobretudo na frente da casa de Gina, ele recolheu as mãos, recuou e ficou esperando respostas às suas dúvidas.

— Meu pai está no ramo de investimentos, e fico horrorizada com a ideia de sucedê-lo no mesmo trabalho. Gostaria de, um dia, negociar madeira. E vou às docas toda semana, a fim de conseguir doações de alimentos para uma missão de caridade chamada Filhas da Graça, da qual participo.

Ela suspirou com certo orgulho. Conseguira dar retorno, de maneira resumida e convincente, às indagações de Harry.

— Incrível, srta. Weasley. Então, pretende possuir uma madeireira?

Os cantos dos lábios dela se curvaram no esboço de um sorriso. O que lhe dera para expor seu sonho secreto tão abertamente? A maioria dos homens que conhecia, a começar pelo pai, iria considerar ridícula, senão escandalosa, a ideia de uma mulher gerenciar um ramo de negócios tão... masculino. Caso Harry risse, ela seria capaz de dar-lhe um tapa e fugir para dentro de casa.

— Minha avó dirigiu uma madeireira no Maine por mais de trinta anos — acrescentou Gina.

Mas Harry não riu. Ao contrário, fez comentários pertinentes ao assunto, levando-a a considerar a hipótese de contar-lhe mais sobre seus planos, mais do que ela já havia confidenciado à amiga Hermione. Repassou na mente a visita de verão ao Maine, a admiração pela avó, a impaciência com a vida vazia à qual estavam predestinadas todas as moças de sua classe social.

— É hora de agirmos — ele disse de repente. — Levarei Remus até a porta, e a senhorita chamará um criado para ajudar. Então, me despedirei.

— Nada disso — discordou Gina. — Vai entrar e ser apresentado à família. Poderá jantar, dormir e receber uma recompensa antes de partir. Meu pai não me negará um pedido.

— Esqueça. Quero voltar às docas e ver o que consigo arranjar. — A falta de ênfase na frase a fez pensar que não seria difícil convencê-lo a ficar.

— Veremos.

Um gemido de dor os mobilizou para o atendimento a Remus, que já despertara. Jiintos, puxaram o cocheiro para fora da cabine. Harry o segurou pelos ombros.

— O portão está aberto — informou Gina. — Nos fundos da casa, o senhor encontrará a entrada para a cozinha e a ala da criadagem. — Ela se dirigiu a Remus, que ainda reclamava de dor: — Já chegamos, Remus. Deve deitar-se e aguardar o dr. Raymond. Vou chamá-lo imediatamente, bem como avisar sua esposa. Ela cuidará bem do senhor até o médico aparecer.

À frente de Harry, Gina venceu a trilha larga de cascalho. Paradas ali, uma charrete e a égua alazã atrelada lhe proporcionaram uma visão confortadora. O reverendo James Granger estava na casa, cumprindo sua visita semanal; sendo assim, sua mãe não armaria nenhuma cena em função de seu comportamento indevido, ou mesmo perigoso, depois que tomasse conhecimento dos episódios daquela tarde.

E, caso Hermione Granger tivesse acompanhado o pai, as duas jovens poderiam unir-se na tentativa de convencer Harry a concordar em pernoitar ali e a aceitar uma recompensa em dinheiro. Por tudo que lhe devia, Gina não queria deixá-lo partir de mãos vazias.

— Se o senhor trouxer Remus até a cozinha — ela disse com firmeza —, as criadas tomarão conta dele. Só não chamo nosso mordomo, Marbury, para ajudar, porque está muito velho e fraco. Mas na cozinha o senhor também encontrará Colin, o cavalariço, que poderá guardar a carruagem e cuidar dos animais no estábulo. Desculpe-me por lhe causar tanto esforço.

— Já que cheguei até aqui, senhorita, não deixarei o trabalho pela metade — respondeu Harry, satisfeito por demonstrar força física.

Ela abriu a porta da cozinha e, de imediato, ouviu a sra. Marbury, mulher do mordomo e governanta da casa, interpelá-la em tom espantado:

— Onde esteve, srta. Margaret? O reverendo e a filha estranharam sua ausência. A sra. Weasley mandou procurá-la várias vezes. Era esperada para discutir os planos para a grande festa do chá, no mês que vem.

— Eu me esqueci — Gina se justificou, angustiada porque sua presença era importante no planejamento do evento anual promovido pelas Filhas da Graça.

— O que houve com o cocheiro? E quem é esse senhor? — No rosto redondo da sra. Marbury, era visível a indignação.

— Remus feriu-se num pequeno acidente com a carruagem. — Naquele momento, Gina decidiu ser sucinta nas informações, a fim de não criar mais problemas para si nem para Harry.

— Feriu-se? — Só então a mulher notou a perna machucada de Remus.

— Este cavalheiro nos socorreu e foi bondoso o bastante para nos trazer até em casa.

Harry gostou de ouvir o termo "cavalheiro", o qual a governanta nem cogitava. Ele acomodou Remus numa cadeira, entregando-o aos cuidados das criadas.

— Peça a Lucy que chame o dr. Raymond imediatamente — ordenou Gina, preocupada com a lerdeza das mulheres.

—Acha que devemos deitá-lo na cama? — indagou a sra. Marbury. — Isto é, se a perna não estiver quebrada?

— Não está — interveio Harry, cansado de tanta vacilação.

— É melhor deixá-lo sentado — Gina opinou —, para não assustarmos Tonks. — Era a esposa de Remus e a principal cozinheira da casa.

Por um instante, Gina sentiu-se carente. Almejava ter as mãos fortes de Harry Potter circundando sua cintura, a boca pressionando seus lábios de novo. Nunca havia imaginado que um beijo produzisse tal cascata de fogo em seu íntimo. Talvez fosse uma reação nervosa ao acidente, um indício da ansiedade por retornar logo para casa, sã e salva. Agora, olhando discretamente para ele, entendeu que desejava estar de volta às docas, nos braços de Harry.

— Convém se apressarem com os curativos, enquanto o médico não vem. — Ele apontou para Remus, que lutava para esconder o mal-estar, embora rugas de dor surgissem em sua testa.

— Fique parado, Remus — aconselhou a sra. Marbury. — Este simpático jovem o trouxe até aqui. Não faz sentido mexer-se ou levantar-se antes que o médico o veja.

— O que aconteceu com Remus? — Colin entrou na cozinha, com os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade, como só um garoto de doze anos poderia demonstrar.

— Fique tranquilo — a governanta tranquilizou o menino.

— Recolha e limpe a carruagem, depois alimente os cavalos. A patroa precisará dela esta noite, para ir a uma recepção.

Um resmungo por parte de Remus despertou a sensação de culpa em Gina. Havia obrigado o cocheiro a levá-la até as docas, e isso poderia custar-lhe o emprego. A mãe ficaria aborrecida se não comparecesse à festa dos Malfoy, por causa de um contratempo que, com certeza, atribuiria à desatenção de Remus. Este, por sua vez, sofria por ter falhado no controle da carruagem em disparada pelo cais.

— Venha, srta. Gina. — A sra. Marbury a enlaçou amistosamente pelo ombro. — Vou acompanhá-la até seu quarto, onde poderá recompor-se e ficar apresentável para pedir desculpas ao reverendo pelo atraso.

Gina consultou Harry por meio de um olhar. Com a expressão neutra, ele não apoiava nem repreendia qualquer iniciativa dela, deixando-a livre para decidir o que julgasse melhor. Não parecia constrangido nem irritado com a situação. Ela notou apenas o extremo cansaço que o dominava, fator que o fez desabar numa cadeira, talvez ansiando pelas mesmas compressas quentes que Remus recebia das criadas.

Os empregados da casa haviam elegido Harry um herói. Diante disso, Gina achou que ele não sairia correndo dali para as docas antes de conversarem de novo. A habilidade de Harry com pessoas e cavalos lhe garantia um belo trunfo, caso concordasse com o plano que ela tinha elaborado ao longo do caminho de volta.

— Não permita que o sr. Potter vá embora, mesmo depois que Remus for medicado — Gina sussurrou, por via das dúvidas, no ouvido da governanta.

— Mas o que dirá seu pai quando souber que a senhorita trouxe um irlandês para casa? — questionou a sra. Marbury já no pé da escada.

— Como sabe que o sr. Potter é irlandês?

— Sei reconhecer um quando vejo.

— Irlandês ou não — argumentou Gina com autoridade —, o mínimo que podemos fazer, em troca da ajuda que nos prestou, é dar-lhe um prato decente de comida.

Harry precisaria estar bem alimentado, ela pensou, se conseguisse convencer os pais a adotar a solução que pretendia negociar.


	3. Capitulo II

**CAPÍTULO ****II**

Sentado à mesa da espaçosa cozinha da mansão dos Weasley, Harry comia o segundo pedaço de torta de maçã, observando o dr. Raymond envolver com ataduras a perna de Remus. O doutor, além de competente, parecia gentil. Tinha um modo suave de examinar e tratar o cocheiro ferido.

Pálido, Remus agarrava com as mãos as pernas da cadeira, a fim de enfrentar a dor. Sua mulher, Tonks, pressionava-lhe os ombros por trás durante os curativos, aflita, porém controlada.

— Aceita mais um chá, senhor? — perguntou Bridget Smith, a segunda cozinheira, desviando a atenção de Harry.

— Não, obrigado. Esta foi a melhor refeição que fiz em muitas semanas. — Ele inalou os aromas de temperos dominantes na cozinha. A seguir, olhou com gratidão a gorda mulher de cabelos amarrados em um nó acima da cabeça.

Na verdade, aquela tinha sido a primeira refeição completa de Harry desde que saíra da Irlanda. A sequência de enjoos na viagem de navio o havia deixado sem apetite, além de fraco. Por isso, tinha saboreado com prazer a carne assada com batatas que lhe fora servida, bem como a torta de maçã salpicada de açúcar e canela.

— O Senhor merece, por ter trazido a srta. Gina em segurança para casa e ajudado Remus, inclusive esperando que fosse tratado — opinou Bridget, secando as mãos no avental. Ela lançou um olhar para o idoso mordomo, que acompanhava tudo, de pé entre a mulher e a jovem copeira, Lucy. — Por causa da idade, Marbury e Colin não conseguiriam carregar Remus até o quarto.

Além de alimentar Harry, Bridget lhe havia apresentado o pessoal da criadagem e explicado a rotina da casa. O resultado disso foi que o irlandês se tornou mais relutante em ir embora dali do que gostaria de admitir.

Encontrar seu destino numa terra hostil constituía um projeto desanimador. E, por mais que fosse tentador procurar ajuda entre os associados de Neville no transporte naval, outro fator poderoso o prendia à mansão dos Weasley: Gina. Quando ela saíra da cozinha, sem nenhuma palavra nem um olhar de despedida para ele, Harry havia sentido uma pontada no coração.

Não tinha ficado zangado com ela, mas aflito. A srta. Weasley parecia obrigada a atender a seus compromissos sociais. Não se tratava de ingratidão nem de menosprezo ao cocheiro, embora o nervosismo dos criados fosse desproporcional à extensão dos ferimentos de Remus.

—Vai se recuperar bem, Lupin — informou o médico ao terminar sua tarefa. — Terá de guardar algumas semanas de repouso e, de modo algum, carregar peso que force sua perna.

— Mas tenho meu trabalho, doutor.

— Esqueça o trabalho, por uma quinzena. Com certeza, os Weasley encontrarão um substituto temporário para o senhor.

Remus exibiu um esgar de contrariedade, enquanto a mulher, Tonks, levou as mãos à cabeça, parecendo pronta a arrancar os cabelos.

— Vão nos colocar na rua — ela protestou, sentando-se numa banqueta —, como aconteceu com a pobre Edith quando queimou o braço, há dois anos.

O velho Marbury fitou a copeira Lucy, talvez avaliando se ela seria uma substituta à altura de Tonks. Lucy saiu do recinto pelo mesmo caminho que Gina havia tomado, cerca de uma hora antes.

Que tipo de família eram os Weasley? Harry moveu-se em sua cadeira com desconforto. A julgar pelos preconceitos do chefe do clã contra os irlandeses, e agora pela queixa de Tonks, talvez não fossem tão generosos quanto imaginara. Talvez tivesse julgado mal Gina, quando ela havia deixado a cozinha com o único pensamento em receber, atrasada, o reverendo Carlton e a filha Hermione.

Que tipo de pessoa se preocupava tão pouco com os serviçais, agregados e ajudantes? O principal objetivo de Harry, ao buscar um lugar na corrida ao ouro da Califórnia, era obter meios de manter o estaleiro da família aberto, não só em benefício dos parentes, mas de toda a exígua população da ilha Beannacht.

— Não tenha medo, querida. — Remus tentou confortar a esposa. Uma agulhada de dor tirou-lhe o fôlego por um momento. — Estamos nesta casa desde que a srta. Gina era um bebê. Ela irá nos defender, caso os pais queiram tomar alguma atitude desumana.

O dr. Raymond bateu no ombro de Tonks, depois de pegar sua maleta.

— Gostaria que eu desse uma palavra a seus patrões em favor dos senhores? Como seu marido se feriu no exercício do trabalho, creio que os Weasley compreenderão a necessidade de abrigá-lo.

— Isso pode fazer diferença — disse Tonks com voz trêmula, apertando a mão do médico. — Obrigada.

O doutor passou a ela um vidro com láudano, recomendando que três gotas fossem misturadas a um copo d'água e dadas a Remus a cada quatro horas, mesmo na ausência de dor. Então, o médico ajeitou seus óculos e fechou a maleta, pronto para sair.

— Ele sofreu uma entorse no tornozelo, de modo que é indispensável manter a perna elevada e aquecida até que eu volte a vê-lo, amanhã.

— Sim, senhor. — Ela se mostrou mais calma. — Remus ficará de cama, sem se mexer, nem que eu precise amarrá-lo.

— Se não se importa, sr. Potter... — disse Marbury, aproximando-se do irlandês e dando indícios de que deveriam transportar o cocheiro até o quarto dele.

Cada um apoiou o paciente de um lado, e Remus colaborou mantendo a perna ferida no ar.

— Depois que terminarmos — falou Harry —, as mulheres devem exercer a devida vigilância sobre Remus. — Começaram a travessia da cozinha, que se revelou trabalhosa.

— Seria melhor que Colin estivesse presente para segurar a perna ferida — opinou o mordomo, livrando uma das mãos para empunhar a lamparina.

— Vou mandar um prato de sopa para Remus, assim que Colin voltar — prometeu Bridget.

— E trocarei a roupa de cama dele logo pela manhã — afirmou a governanta.

Sem dúvida, Remus estava em excelentes mãos, pensou Harry ao retornar à cozinha e deparar com Gina, que falava com o dr. Raymond.

— O ferimento é sério, doutor? — ela indagou.

O coração de Harry deu um pulo ao som da voz dela. O emaranhado de cachos já se encontrava esculpido e preso num coque baixo. Embora Gina não tivesse trocado o vestido verde-claro, ainda manchado por respingos das docas, já não usava botinas de couro, substituídas por sapatilhas de cetim dourado. A mão que estendera ao médico também estava desprovida de luva, e os dedos graciosos denunciavam a jovem aristocrata que era.

O médico explicou que o machucado de Remus não tinha gravidade e que o cocheiro estava devidamente assistido. Harry arrependeu-se por ter permanecido na casa dos Weasley em troca de um prato de comida, porque Gina não se dignava a dar-lhe a menor atenção.

— Mas ele deve ficar de repouso por duas semanas. Gostaria de me assegurar de que o emprego do cocheiro seja mantido. Pode discutir o assunto com seus pais?

— Claro. Obrigada por ter vindo prontamente, doutor. Remus já é da família, assim como todos os outros empregados. — Ela fez um gesto largo, abrangendo as mulheres que presenciavam a cena.

Por fim, quando o dr. Raymond partiu e ela focalizou Harry, exibiu um olhar pouco mais do que neutro.

— Pode ir cuidar de seu marido, Tonks — disse. — Não se preocupe com a cozinha. Lucy e Bridget darão um jeito.

As duas criadas se entreolharam, imaginando se estavam ou não sendo promovidas. O aroma inebriante de gengibre e camomila, exalado por Gina, pareceu destoar, segundo Harry, de sua campanha humanitária dentro da mansão.

— Tudo dará certo — ela acrescentou. — Minha irmã Luna e eu vamos nos arrumar para a recepção desta noite. Avisem-me se precisarem de alguma coisa com relação a Remus.

Gina animou todos os presentes a saírem da cozinha, liderados pelo mordomo. Harry ainda ouviu o agradecimento abafado que ela lhe murmurou. A palavra de gratidão o arrepiou, pois portava um pouco da tempestade que se formara no horizonte de ambos.

Os Potter terão de optar entre a alegria e a tristeza, exigia a bênção. Mas o destino de Harry na América parecia determinado por uma encantadora jovem de fascinantes olhos cor de mel.

Ela iria se aprontar para uma festa à qual ele não era convidado. A não ser como condutor da carruagem, caso a acompanhante de Gina não dispusesse de uma. Talvez o serviço lhe valesse as refeições do dia seguinte. No entanto, como imaginar-se participando de uma recepção, quando sua única roupa elegante estava entre os pertences roubados? Além disso, a mulher cobiçada dependia da aprovação dos pais, o que era altamente improvável.

Harry suportou o peso da dúvida enquanto Gina o guiava por uma escada estreita até um quarto no fundo de um corredor no segundo andar. Em pensamento, ela orava para que suas iniciativas dessem certo. Os pais seriam muito menos rigorosos ou reprovadores se encontrassem todos os arranjos feitos, todas as providências tomadas.

Os ouvidos de Gina ainda doíam devido ao sermão que escutara por chegar atrasada ao encontro com o reverendo Carlton. Com isso, ela havia decidido adiar o relato do acidente que causara o atraso, bem como omitir a presença de um tal Harry Potter na casa. Só mesmo a intercessão divina para impedir que surgissem mais problemas.

— Oh, srta. Gina, o que faremos? — quis saber a governanta quando a patroa retornou à cozinha, após deixar Harry sozinho no pequeno quarto. — Sua mãe anda muito agitada por causa da recepção desta noite, na casa dos Malfoy. Ela é capaz de forçar o sr. Weasley a levá-la até lá, caso fique sabendo do acidente.

Bridget fixou em Gina os olhos brilhantes de satisfação pela liderança na cozinha, que tinha conquistado diante do impedimento de Tonks.

— A sra. Weasley de nada saberá por minha boca — , afirmou a cozinheira.

— Mamãe não pode tomar uma medida radical contra Remus. Ele não teve culpa. — Gina combateu a onda de pânico que a rondava. — Se convencermos o sr. Potter a substituir o cocheiro, provisoriamente, Remus não perderá o emprego.

— Ouvi do médico — interveio a sra. Marbury — que os ferimentos de Remus não terão nenhum efeito sobre sua capacidade de servir à família, uma vez recuperado. Mas seria desastroso forçá-lo a trabalhar antes de totalmente curado do tornozelo.

Sábias palavras.

O plano de Gina, apoiado pelas criadas, dependia agora da disposição de um homem que ela mal conhecia. Sabia apenas que ele era impulsivo, como todos os heróis, dada sua atuação nas docas, fosse pelo resgate em si ou pelo beijo caloroso que lhe dera. Ela sentia culpa por ter gerado as circunstâncias de ambos os eventos. Por isso, tinha a obrigação de resolver a situação.

Foi até a janela de trás, com vista para o estábulo e o curral. Forte e jeitoso, apesar da pouca idade, Colin tinha conseguido desatrelar a carruagem, recolher os arreios, dar de comer e beber aos cavalos. Faltava somente uma boa limpeza no veículo empoeirado.

Suspirando, ela tentou imaginar a reação do pai, quando chegasse, a todas as desventuras que haviam desabado sobre a casa dos Weasley. Conseguiu falar alguns minutos com Hermione, em particular, antes que ela e o reverendo se despedissem. A amiga apoiou sua intenção de convencer Harry Potter a substituir Remus. Durante esse período, ela trataria de persuadir os pais a ajudarem Harry na retomada de seu destino original.

Convencer os pais seria mais fácil do que pactuar essa estratégia com o irlandês, pensou Gina. O grande obstáculo estaria em obter de Harry a discrição necessária, a fim de garantir o emprego de Remus Lupin e sua mulher, Tonks. Quanto aos pais, Gina estava habituada em lidar com eles. Admitia, porém, que, se não conseguisse convencê-los, o desfecho da história seria bastante negativo.

Claro, ela omitira de Hermione o episódio do resgate e sua culminância num beijo atrevido. Afinal, tinha correspondido à carícia de Harry, em prejuízo de seu alegado autocontrole. E queria mais. Contudo, qualquer novo contato físico não poderia dar-se em público.

Gina avaliou o quanto de seu plano repousava nesse secreto e arrebatado desejo por Harry. Era um esforço para mantê-lo na casa por pelo menos duas semanas? Teria de examinar esse detalhe com atenção. Precisaria ser forte.

Força foi o que sentiu ao ouvir o pai, recém-chegado, gritando à porta do estábulo:

— Lupin! Por que a carruagem está em condição tão deplorável? E onde foi parar o rapazinho que me ajuda a desmontar?

Passando por Gina com a bandeja destinada a Remus, Bridget sorriu resignadamente para a patroa.

— Marbury! — A voz de Arthur Weasley agora reverberava no saguão da casa. — Por que tive de abrir a porta de entrada? Está tomando chá em vez de realizar seus afazeres?

O som cresceu perto da cozinha. O pai de Gina sempre gritava quando estava aborrecido e seu mau humor era frequente. Ela sentiu a garganta tão seca quanto as folhas de outono que caíam no chão do logradouro. O descontentamento de Arthur Weasley a afetava negativamente.

Esfregou as mãos, disposta a não se deixar intimidar dessa vez, por mais furioso que o pai estivesse. Remus e Tonks dependiam de sua diplomacia. Harry não menos.

— Sumiu todo mundo? — Arthur prosseguiu na cozinha deserta. — Por acaso é feriado?

Gina abordou o pai, apesar dos sinais de irritação.

— Houve um acidente no cais esta manhã, papai. Com nossa carruagem. — Por sorte, a voz dela não tremeu.

— Falei para aquele idiota do Lupin não fazer as curvas tão fechadas. Terá de pagar com o próprio salário, se causou algum dano ao veículo.

Era típico dele: nenhuma preocupação com o estado de saúde da filha e do condutor. Gina esforçou-se para manter o tom calmo:

— Houve um tumulto qualquer na rua e os cavalos desembestaram. A carruagem não sofreu danos, mas o cocheiro machucou o tornozelo e, de acordo com o dr. Raymond, deve permanecer de resguardo por quinze dias.

— Só faltava! E as criadas estão festejando as férias forçadas com ele? Sabe onde se escondeu sua mãe? Um homem não pode mais deixar sua casa por algumas horas sem encontrar o caos na volta?

Ele desfiava as perguntas com a óbvia intenção de não ouvir ninguém.

Parte da criadagem retornou à cozinha, encabeçada pela sra. Marbury, Colin e Harry.

— Colin! — o chefe da casa vociferou. — Seu lugar é no estábulo. E, quando eu estiver fora, deve me esperar e cuidar de minha montaria! Saia já e trate de meu cavalo imediatamente!

Com a testa enrugada, mas calado, o garoto obedeceu.

— Marbury! — Arthur dirigiu-se ao mordomo assim que o viu entrar. — Por que tive de abrir a porta? Minha filha parece incapaz de me fornecer uma explicação.

O mordomo resumiu os acontecimentos que o haviam retido, enquanto Gina experimentou uma velha e conhecida indignação. Detestava a maneira como o pai tratava as mulheres da casa, feito idiotas. Odiava a superioridade que ele clamava para o gênero masculino. Não fosse a presença de Harry, ainda despercebida, e o perigo que corriam Remus e Tonks, ela demonstraria seu desagrado com a conduta do pai.

— Estávamos todos ocupados em cuidar de Remus, senhor, de acordo com as instruções do dr. Raymond — falou a governanta pausadamente.

—Ah, o médico também participou do complô! —Arthur exclamou. Então, concentrou a vista em Harry Potter, que permanecia ao lado do mordomo. — E quem é o senhor? Tem ou teve algum papel neste drama doméstico?

Gina teria preferido uma conversa particular com o pai, na qual, apoiada na costumeira compreensão materna, contaria os eventos e destacaria a ação destemida de Harry em seu salvamento. Não era tão ruim, porém, que o encontro acontecesse daquela maneira imprevista. Tinha menos a perder do que os criados, mas estes possuíam mais coragem diante das caretas do patrão.

— Harry é o cavalheiro que resgatou a e a trouxe em segurança para casa, senhor. Além disso, claro, socorreu Remsu Lupin, que se feriu no acidente com a carruagem.

Bendita sra. Marbury por intervir, antes que o irlandês abrisse a boca e, pelo sotaque, traísse sua origem. Embora frustrado pelo silêncio que fora forçado a manter, Harry inclinou-se educadamente perante o irascível senhor.

Gina prezou a imprevista discrição que ele guardara. Ganhou fôlego e decidiu terminar o que havia sido começado.

— Como vê, papai, o sr. Harry me salvou a vida e evitou que Remus tivesse ferimentos mais graves. Conseguiu parar a carruagem desgovernada, instalou o cocheiro na cabine e nos conduziu para casa.

Arthur Weasley examinou a filha com um olhar desconfiado.

— Com isso — ela acrescentou —, perdeu o navio para a Califórnia, bem como as malas com suas roupas e pertences.

— Quanto ele quer de recompensa? — disparou o pai de Gina, despertando um abafado murmúrio de contrariedade entre as pessoas presentes.

Céus, ele sabia humilhar os outros!

— Na verdade, o sr. Harry recusou todas as minhas ofertas de gratificação em dinheiro ou em outras formas — ela respondeu.

— Outras formas? — Weasley exibia agora um ar mais desconfiado.

— Ele lida com os cavalos com grande habilidade, papai. Conseguiu deter a parelha, conduziu a carruagem de volta para cá e poderia continuar encarregado disso enquanto Remsu Lupin se recupera.

A proposta surpreendeu o próprio Harry, que não havia cogitado tal possibilidade.

— Sua mãe ficará inconformada se perder a festa dos Malfoy esta noite — falou o em tom menos hostil. — Como Remus está incapacitado e já é tarde para alugarmos um coche...

O maxilar de Weasley movia-se de maneira singular, denotando derrota diante das circunstâncias. Gina sabia que o pai guiaria a carruagem para não perder a recepção, mas socialmente seria pouco edificante.

Por sua vez, Harry estranhou que ninguém lhe pedisse aprovação. O pai de Gina estava acostumado a dar ordens, porém ele esperava uma atitude mais coerente da parte da srta. Weasley com a simpatia mútua que crescera entre ambos. De qualquer modo, não existiam muitas alternativas para passar alguns dias abrigado, alimentado e próximo da mulher que havia despertado a bênção dos Potter. Ou a maldição, pensava ele, consumido pela dúvida.

— Muito bem. O rapaz está contratado temporariamente. — Weasley observou a compleição do novo cocheiro. — Sra. Marbury, escolha roupas apropriadas para ele e diga a Remus que vou deduzir a despesa com o médico do próximo pagamento. Estarei na biblioteca, tomando um licor.

— Pois não, senhor — disse a governanta mais que depressa.

Harry seguia calado, ainda que os punhos estivessem cerrados de raiva. Gina moveu os lábios em silenciosa prece para que ele consentisse, em vez de explodir, como bom irlandês.

Nenhum membro da família Potter aceita caridade, ele argumentara.

— Só vou pagá-lo — o pai de Gina dirigiu-se a Harry — depois de ver como as coisas andam. Não costumo contratar pessoas sem referências, mas, pelo que contou minha filha, o senhor merece uma oportunidade.

Para desespero de Gina, aquele homem a havia salvado, e agora ela não tinha como evitar que o pai o humilhasse.

— A sra. Marbury providenciará um uniforme adequado ao senhor. Como regra da casa, só terá acesso à cozinha e deve estar sempre pronto para trabalhar. Não é permitido que cuspa nem xingue em público. Conversar com alguém da família, apenas quando solicitado. Fui claro?

— Perfeitamente. — Harry foi agressivo com apenas essa palavra, mas Weasley pareceu não notar como suas instruções eram avaliadas pelo novo nem pelos antigos empregados.

Gina sentiu alívio. O pai estava sendo insuportável, como sempre. O que ela ainda teria de fazer a fim de salvar o emprego de Remus e Tonks? Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Harry, de modo a assegurar-lhe que estava atenta. E grata.

— Como se chama, rapaz? Informarei seu nome à minha mulher.

Ela sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias. Agora sim, estava perdida!

— Potter, senhor. Harry Potter. — Apesar do tom frio, ele curvou os lábios num sorriso, certo de que seu sotaque não passaria em branco.

Mas Arthur pareceu não perceber que se tratava de um irlandês. Também ignorou a mão que Harry lhe estendeu.

Harry conteve a vontade de resgatar Gina das garras do pai, assim que ela foi levada por ele para fora da cozinha. A mão cautelosa da sra. Marbury, pousada no braço dele, adicionou um argumento a mais para que este não tornasse as coisas ainda piores em relação a Gina.

No entanto, ele cerrou os punhos e plantou os pés no chão, para manter-se distante da biblioteca, longe do limite do desastre que estava prestes a provocar.

Aquela casa não era lugar para ele, embora estivesse tentado a considerá-la como tal. Não suportaria ver o rosto vermelho e inchado de Arthur Weasley recusando-lhe a mão, nem a submissão de Gina, a despeito dos óbvios esforços que ela fazia para não se render totalmente ao arbítrio do pai.

A distância, o bater forte de uma porta sinalizou que a havia discutido com o pai. Harry praguejou. Se ao menos ele não tivesse sentido tanto prazer em revelar suas origens a Weasley, os grilhões da culpa não estariam se fechando em torno de seu coração naquele momento.

— Não se apresse, sr. Potter — aconselhou a sra. Marbury.

— Nossa Gina segurou os próprios brios por quase dezoito anos. Ela encontrará uma maneira de pacificar a família, como sempre faz. Deseja um café?

Sem esperar resposta, a governanta colocou uma vasilha de decantação no fogo. Instantes depois, Harry tomou a bebida rapidamente.

— Obrigado. Agora é melhor que eu tome meu rumo — disse, para espanto da sra. Marbury. O marido dela, o mordomo, veio beber uma xícara do líquido fumegante e também se admirou com a autoconfiança de Harry na solução de seus problemas.

O casaco de cocheiro estava pendurado na cadeira. Cada vez que Harry atendia a um desejo de Gina, ele apenas alimentava os próprios apuros. As docas provavelmente lhe reservariam um emprego até que pudesse embarcar para a Califórnia. Como marinheiro, improvisado ou não, ele conhecia o trabalho melhor do que como condutor de carruagens.

Esse plano o encheu de esperança. Provaria à srta. Weasley que os Potter não aceitavam caridade. E ainda, com um pouco de sorte, encontraria sua bagagem roubada.

— Um gole de conhaque para arrematar? — propôs a governanta. — Meu irmão da Filadélfia me enviou uma garrafa. O conhaque aquece o espírito, sabia?

Ao menos, as restrições impostas pelo patrão pareciam não se estender a bebidas alcoólicas, desde que não fossem do estoque particular dos Weasley. Harry aceitou a oferta e logo engolia o aperitivo, cujo calor pouco amenizou o senso de fracasso que se apossara dele.

_Saber reconhecer o instante mágico é a nossa tarefa, o resto virá naturalmente._

Havia se deparado com os sinais da bênção quando tivera Gina em seus braços, havia vislumbrado um sublime relâmpago nos lábios delicados. Não conseguiria partir sem conhecer o potencial daquela experiência.

— Mas — pensou em voz alta — como conseguirei ficar num lugar em que minha gentileza é desprezada?

— Se por "sua gentileza" o senhor quer dizer portar-se como um cavalheiro e amigo fiel — falou o mordomo —, não terá problemas em sentir-se bem-vindo, desde que escolha os lugares certos para ficar.

O sr. Marbury sorriu amistosamente e focalizou Harry por sobre o aro dos óculos, antes de bater-lhe nas costas e concluir:

— Um homem pode governar sua casa sem mesmo saber o que a torna um lar. Não está errado, sr. Potter, por atender a srta. Gina. Isso é fato.

Refletindo nas palavras do mordomo, Harry apanhou seu casaco. Um ruído de papel no bolso o lembrou de que guardara ali a passagem de navio e a carta da mãe, que o cobria de esperanças para o futuro. Dali em diante, só o presente importava.

Que tipo de homem entregaria seus dias em mãos tão suaves quanto as de Ginevra Weasley? Não seu irmão Neville, certamente, cioso de liderar o próprio destino num estaleiro da Irlanda. Nem Carlos, cuja inteligência e habilidade o haviam transformado no mais renomado advogado de Limerick.— Talvez fosse bom o senhor ir ao estábulo e verificar como Colin está lidando com os cavalos — propôs o mordomo.

— Ele parece conhecer bem seu trabalho — Harry murmurou, concentrado nos dilemas que o atormentavam.

Resolvera não evitar o inevitável. Tinha perdido o navio para a Califórnia, seus pertences e, agora, a própria bênção. Apertou a mão do sr. Marbury e voltou-se para sair.

— Espere!

Ouvindo o chamado, que vinha do canto oposto do recinto, ele contemplou Gina quase com alívio. Os olhos dela se dilataram, revelando uma fina camada de umidade, resultado de um pranto recente.

— Meu pai concordou com sua permanência na casa, se o senhor ainda quiser. —As palavras foram seguidas de um suspiro profundo, sinal do esforço de Gina para aquele resultado.

Ela havia ido muito longe a fim de conseguir, não só a estada de Harry, como a garantia de que Remus e Tonks não seriam demitidos.

Paralisada no meio da cozinha, onde recebia o sol pelas costas, Gina parecia exibir uma aura em torno dos cachos ruivos. Estava terrivelmente pálida e as mãos tremiam ao segurar o vestido.

— Papai impõe algumas condições que o senhor pode considerar difíceis de aceitar — sussurrou com a voz igualmente embargada —, mas peço que veja esta casa como um abrigo provisório... — Ela desviou o olhar de Harry para acompanhar a saída do casal Marbury, que pretendia deixá-los a sós na cozinha. — Creio que, após esse período conosco, o senhor retomará sua trilha sem remorso e até achará graça na aventura... — A voz soou mais forte, porém os olhos ainda suplicavam para que ele ficasse.

Ao aproximar-se, Gina o envolveu com seu perfume de gengibre e camomila, e foi como se abrisse os braços para acolhê-lo. Harry evitou enganar a si próprio. Depois de tê-la resgatado e de ter sofrido ataques ao seu orgulho, ela o mobilizara para cooperar no salvamento de estranhos, colocando as necessidades destes acima de tudo. Nisso, Gina tinha a virtude de ser transparente.

Raiva e ressentimento o dominaram. Mas também havia a clareza de que, se falasse alguma coisa naquele momento, poria em risco a livre manifestação da bênção, que ainda esperava concretizar.

Manteve a boca fechada e cedeu ao pedido com um gesto de cabeça.

— Venha nos apanhar em uma hora. Estaremos no interior da loja até que apareça, pois detesto esperar na rua. — O tom de Molly Weasley transmitia compaixão por aqueles com quem era obrigada a falar.

Harry tocou a borda do chapéu e aguardou que a matrona e as duas filhas entrassem no estabelecimento de uma modista. Depois, voltou à boleia da carruagem e retirou o veículo do tráfego intenso da principal rua comercial de Boston. Faltavam-lhe o temperamento e a humildade necessários para continuar naquela farsa de servir de cocheiro à família Weasley. Pensava em como tinha se deixado levar pelas súplicas de Gina e pela arrogância do pai dela, que nem mesmo conversara com ele para saber se aceitava o emprego.

Isso pouco tem a ver com o pensamento racional, ele ouviu a voz de Neville martelando em sua cabeça. Devia ser verdade. O apelo de um par de olhos cor de mel e a ameaça de penúria sobre um casal de inocentes eram os maiores responsáveis por suas decisões, que o levaram a engolir seu orgulho.

Apesar do desconforto da posição que ocupava, Harry não se sentia preparado para abandonar o lar dos Weasley e aventurar-se na terra do ouro e das oportunidades. Nem desejava valer-se das amizades do irmão Neville em Boston para sobreviver a uma fase adversa. Sempre que analisava essa alternativa, vinha-lhe a imagem paralisante de Gina em perigo no cais.

Harry ouviu o apito distante de um navio que zarpava. Tentou folgar o colarinho estreito da camisa que a governanta lhe dera para usar. Suava muito apesar da temperatura amena.

Sua avó apoiaria a decisão de permanecer na mansão, em busca do significado da bênção. A própria mãe elogiaria o sacrifício que ele fazia pelo bem dos outros. O pai também julgaria sábio aceitar um refúgio provisório até que Harry estivesse pronto para seguir seu caminho.

Os dois irmãos, porém, iriam rir do papel servil que ele assumira, unicamente porque tinha se encantado com uma complacente boca de mulher e se comovera com as lágrimas dela.

Assim, ali estava Harry Potter, usando um casaco apertado, prestando serviços a uma petulante madame de Boston e suas duas filhas igualmente insolentes. Não, tal classificação era injusta. Ele comparou a mais jovem, Luna, com Ginevra, a quem passara a chamar de Gina, porque o diminutivo era íntimo e delicado como a portadora do nome. Luna, sem dúvida, era a cópia adolescente da mãe, no que dizia respeito à vaidade, à preocupação com as aparências e ao distanciamento dos problemas reais. Gina, no entanto, mostrava-se sensível aos contrastes sociais e se afligia com a situação dos menos favorecidos, a começar pelos empregados da casa. Tanto que participava com empenho de uma entidade beneficente.

Sim, existia uma carga de responsabilidade sobre aqueles ombros tão delicados. Os serviçais contavam com Gina para defendê-los em caso de ultrajes cometidos pelos outros membros da família Weasley. Essa sensação de igualdade — ou melhor, de intimidade — é que despertara uma tempestade interior em Harry quando ele a havia envolvido num beijo caloroso. Bênção ou... luxúria?

Ele apagou da mente qualquer vislumbre de novos momentos íntimos com Gina. Sua posição naquela casa erguia muitos obstáculos a encontros amorosos. E talvez fosse do pai, o desdenhoso Arthur Weasley, que Harry deveria se aproximar, tendo em vista criar uma sociedade nos negócios com ouro.

Claro, isso era tão improvável quanto a concretização da bênção dos Potter. Contudo, Harry não excluía a hipótese de seu pessimismo ser devido aos acontecimentos nas docas naquele dia fatídico, em que desembarcara de uma viagem que se tornara um pesadelo pelo desconforto, resgatara uma jovem rica e imprudente ao preço da perda de outro navio e ficara sem dinheiro e sem as malas que continham tudo o que possuía.

Mesmo assim, a bênção havia se anunciado em Boston, tão longe das origens de Harry, e para alguém tão desastrado. Amaldiçoou a si próprio pela centésima vez, por permitir que sua bagagem fosse roubada sem confrontar os desprezíveis ladrões.

Esfregou o polegar no queixo. Nenhuma de suas ideias o aproximava da Califórnia e do ouro necessário para que sua família ampliasse o estaleiro na Irlanda, comprando mais madeira. Imaginou então que se iludia com a perspectiva do instante mágico, que aconteceria segundo a bênção, e que de nada adiantava desgastar-se com isso.

Colin, o cavalariço, prevenira Harry de que a carruagem acidentada precisaria ficar uma semana fora de uso para reparos e manutenção. De comum acordo, ambos decidiram continuar utilizando o veículo, para não incorrerem na fúria dos patrões. Não deixava, porém, de ser mais uma frustração para o condutor improvisado.

Outra carruagem, reluzente de nova, dobrou a esquina, a fim de estacionar por ali. Os cavalos de Harry ficaram nervosos e ele teve de retesar as rédeas com a intenção de dominá-los. Saltou depois para o chão, acalmando os animais com palmadas no pescoço e palavras suaves, conforme havia aprendido a fazer quando jovem.

— Pelo menos eu tenho vocês, não é? Afinal, estamos todos abrigados e bem alimentados, graças aos Weasley. Remus está se recuperando, e logo vocês o terão de volta. Então, darei um jeito de chegar à Califórnia...

Aí não mais importaria se ele pensasse em Ginevra Weasley como apenas e simplesmente "a doce Gina".

Um sino de igreja começou a tocar, lembrando-o de que estava na hora de se reapresentar à família. Balançando a cabeça, os cavalos pareceram gostar de sair daquele beco sufocante, quando ele os guiou na direção da loja de artigos femininos.

Uma carroça de entregas bloqueava a esquina, por isso Harry teve de percorrer mais uma quadra no sentido do cais, para então retornar e estacionar. Foi quando viu nitidamente, à porta de uma taverna, os dois indivíduos mal-encarados que haviam dado início à confusão nas docas e levado suas malas.

A Águia. Harry memorizou o nome do bar, disposto a voltar ali assim que possível e enfrentar os desordeiros. Talvez recuperasse alguns objetos pessoais, como os mapas que indicavam as minas de ouro na Califórnia.

A rua principal fervilhava de gente e veículos, mas não havia sinal das mulheres da família Weasley quando Harry parou diante da loja da modista. Desceu e ficou aguardando, imóvel.

Logo a voz de Gina o mobilizou. Sua figura pequena estava recoberta com tafetá marrom, de barra mais clara combinando com a cor do chapéu de palha. Continuava encantadora, discreta e elegante, porém nada possuía da jovem turbulenta que ele encontrara e beijara no cais do porto. Conteve um lamento de frustração, pois ela a cada dia se tornava mais inalcançável para ele, e não só pela distância social que os separava.

Gina notou as folhas de papel que Harry tinha na mão.

— São esboços de algumas paisagens de Boston — ele explicou. — Vou enviá-los a minha irmã, Megan, que mora na Itália e periodicamente me manda desenhos da villa onde está passando as férias. Creio que gostará de conhecer cenários do Novo Mundo.

As boas maneiras impediram que Gina pedisse detalhes sobre a permanência da irmã de Harry na Itália, mas não satisfizeram sua curiosidade.

— Você desenha bem — disse. — Sugiro que registre vistas do logradouro, sempre repleto de pessoas. A simples passagem por lá, a caminho de casa, já é interessante. E, se aprecia a natureza, é uma praça cheia de árvores e plantas.

— Aprecio, sim — ele afirmou. — Muitas árvores daqui quase alcançam as construções mais altas da cidade. E formidável.

— Fico contente que esteja gostando de Boston. A vegetação torna o lugar mais tolerável, embora eu prefira a paisagem livre e selvagem das florestas próximas da casa de minha avó, Worth. — Gina observou em torno de si, a fim de verificar se a mãe e a irmã não vinham se aproximando. Por certo, as duas criticariam aquela conversa informal com um criado.

— Trata-se de algo que estou ansioso para ver — revelou Harry. — Florestas são raras e distantes na Irlanda.

De repente, a voz da sra. Weasley soou perto deles, interrompendo-os.

— Oh, sr. Malfoy! Que bom encontrá-lo!

Enquanto Gina erguia os olhos, Harry praguejou por entre os dentes. Ele se esquecera de sua condição humilde no seio da família que o tinha abrigado. A sra. Weasley lançou-lhe um olhar ferino antes de exibir um sorriso radiante ao cavalheiro impecavelmente vestido que se alteava diante dela.

— Veja quem apareceu, Ginevra querida: Draco Malfoy. É uma maravilhosa coincidência, para uma esquina movimentada do Centro.

Draco beijou a mão da mãe e da filha. Educadamente, porém ansiosa, Luna manteve uma respeitosa distância do grupo. Harry também se afastou para junto dos cavalos.

— A senhorita é como a visão de um oásis no deserto. — Draco inclinou-se diante de Gina.

Harry franziu a testa ao ouvir a tola comparação. Teria Ginevra dado liberdade a Draco para segurar e afagar-lhe a mão com tanta insistência, depois de beijá-la de maneira aceitavelmente cortês?

— É sempre um grande prazer vê-la, sra. Weasley. — Ele soltou os dedos de Ginevra. — Com ou sem suas adoráveis filhas.

Era imaginação de Harry, ou Gina parecia estar encolhida diante do cavalheiro, com uma máscara de polidez, mas sem o brilho de interesse que mostrara segundos antes?

Não era de sua conta, uma voz interior que se assemelhava à de Neville o repreendeu. Como empregado de Gina, os pretendentes dela nada deveriam significar para ele.

— Bem, aqui está nossa pequena Luna. — Finalmente, a sra. Weasley puxou a filha mais nova para a frente de Draco. — Passamos a última hora escolhendo roupas para esta menina. Ela está se preparando para debutar em sociedade.

Tímida, Luna tentou disfarçar as faces rubras, mas sorriu para Draco. Odiava quando a mãe se referia a ela como a uma criança retardada.

— Pretende comparecer ao sarau dos Anderson amanhã à noite, senhor?

— Se estiver lá, srta. Luna...

Outra bobagem, segundo Harry, distante porém atento.

— Magnífico! — exclamou a sra. Weasley. — Mas deve convidar Ginevra para pelo menos uma das valsas.

— O prazer será meu, madame...

— Muito bem. — Gina respirou fundo. — Então, até amanhã, sr. Malfoy. Precisamos ir, pois somos esperadas na paróquia para um chá.

—Ah, sim. — O sorriso de Draco não deu mais calor à sua fisionomia. — Deixem-me escoltá-las até a carruagem.

— O senhor é mesmo um cavalheiro — elogiou-o a sra. Weasley.

Ele se dirigiu a Harry, dizendo que ajudaria as damas a subir. Em silêncio, Harry subiu na boleia e assumiu as rédeas. Como Ginevra foi a última a galgar o degrau do veículo, ela recebeu mais um beijo na mão. Dessa vez, Draco ergueu-lhe o pulso até os lábios.

— Até amanhã, minha cara.

Ela praticamente fugiu para dentro da carruagem, enquanto o homem parecia lamber a própria boca de forma grotesca. Harry mal esperou que ele fechasse a porta para instigar os cavalos. Recebeu um olhar reprovador e murmurou, com falsa humildade, que não desejava atrasar as passageiras.

Entrando na corrente de tráfego, ele observou Malfoy retomar a calçada. Ao ver seu caminho obstruído, o jovem cavalheiro fez uma careta e deu uma cotovelada na senhora com criança de colo que lhe atrapalhava os passos.

Esse era Draco Malfoy.


	4. Capitulo III

**CAPÍTULO ****III**

O tilintar de talheres de prata e xícaras de porcelana ressoou no salão paroquial do bairro de Brookline, encobrindo as vozes delicadas das Filhas da Graça. Na conclusão do encontro oficial, elas haviam trocado informações sobre as campanhas beneficentes e, claro, sussurros sobre as sócias ausentes.

Gina fez uma careta nesse momento, pois não gostava de especulações e boatos. Preocupava-se unicamente com as ações de caridade, que incluíam a entrega diária de sanduíches aos necessitados e sem-teto. De propósito, levantou-se da mesa com sua xícara de chá e fugiu para o canto do salão. Não importava se uma das colegas aproveitasse a ocasião para difundir que ela fora reconhecida nas docas, dias antes, e que o garboso estranho que dirigia sua carruagem era agora um empregado da família. A visita já marcada à avó, Worth, no campo, proveria mais do que o costumeiro alívio.

— Não fique triste, Gina. — Hermione aproximou-se dela. — Essas conversas fúteis não causam dano maior a ninguém.

— Fala das moças como se fossem crianças, amiga. — Ela notou que certo número de cabeças se voltava, suspeitosamente, em sua direção. — E pensar que em breve serão as molas da sociedade!

Hermione sentou-se no pequeno sofá perto da janela, de onde se avistava a rua. Uma nesga de sol acentuou o brilho de suas madeixas castanhas. Muitas carruagens se alinhavam na frente do prédio.

— Como podem se alegrar com mexericos, julgando-os inofensivos? Nunca o são — disse Gina.

— Elas não se contentam em distribuir cobertores e doar comida aos pobres. — Hermione constatou o fato amargamente. — Consideram tais gestos um pretexto barato para as reuniões sociais da entidade, onde falam mal umas das outras. Pecado grave.

— Com esses comentários, parece uma autêntica filha de religioso. — Gina sorriu, mas notou que a amiga estava angustiada. — Embora não esteja arrumada, hoje, como filha do reverendo. Onde conseguiu esse belo vestido azul?

Hermione Granger, além de ajudar o pai viúvo na administração da paróquia e na criação de dois filhos gêmeos, era uma exímia costureira. Explicou que havia ganhado e reformado uma roupa de Pancy Malfoy, a irmã de Draco, que não lhe servia mais.

— Papai quis que eu a vestisse hoje, para mostrar como sou grata a Pancy. — O esgar que se seguiu a essa declaração revelou o que ela pensava dessa gratidão.

Gina a confortou, afagando-a no braço.

— Com certeza, o traje fica muito melhor em você do que em Pancy.

— Acho que recebi uma lição em matéria de caridade. — Hermione suspirou, depois dilatou os olhos como se enxergasse longe. — O orgulho é algo difícil de engolir, mesmo nas piores circunstâncias. Temos de cuidar para não esfregar nossa bondade na cara dos beneficiados pelo trabalho assistencial.

— Grande verdade — Gina concordou, admirando a habilidade de Hermione em encontrar o lado luminoso de uma realidade sombria.

Ginevra focalizou Harry através da janela. Ele trouxera dois baldes de água e dava de beber aos cavalos. Permanecia afastado dos outros cocheiros, que esperavam as patroas.

Estes nunca o aceitariam como um dos seus nem o convidariam para conversas sobre esportes, política ou o estado de conservação das ruas de Boston.

Ela entendeu que Harry tinha motivos para preservar-se, evitando falar de suas origens. Era um estrangeiro numa terra estranha. Por causa dela, claro. O sentimento de culpa a acometeu.

Hermione gesticulou na direção da janela e falou em tom baixo:

— Já que estamos sozinhas e o assunto é orgulho, como anda a recuperação de seu cocheiro? E de que modo convenceu seus pais a empregar um substituto, que, obviamente, desperta seu interesse?

Gina olhou para a amiga. Como dizer a ela que havia arriscado seu futuro a fim de garantir os empregos de Remus e Tonks, além de ter forçado um cavalheiro como Harry, dono de inata fidalguia, a assumir um trabalho tão modesto quanto o de guiar a carruagem da família Weasley? Sim, se o assunto era orgulho, Harry havia perdido tudo, menos o amor-próprio, o que dificultava qualquer plano de Gina para recompensá-lo.

— Acabo de comentar com a srta. Malfoy como está bonita hoje, Hermione. — A intrusão de Luna, acompanhada de Pancy Malfoy, impediu a evolução do diálogo.

— A cor do vestido combina com a de seus olhos — acrescentou Pancy. — Eu tinha certeza de que a senhorita faria bom uso dele.

Com as faces rubras, Hermione levantou-se do sofá.

— Vou ver se preciso abastecer a mesa com mais chá e biscoitos — disse, fazendo menção de sair.

— Eu a ajudarei — anunciou Gina, lançando um olhar frio a Luna e Pancy, que piscaram inocentemente.

— Espere um momento, Ginevra — pediu Amélia. — Por certo, a srta. Granger não se importará. Eu queria uma oportunidade de falar com a senhorita.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Gina. — Hermione estava ciente de que ninguém se livrava de Pancy Malfoy com facilidade. — Posso providenciar o chá sozinha.

— Talvez possamos retomar nossa conversa mais tarde — Gina propôs a Hermione. — Ou então, vá me visitar amanhã ou depois.

— Veremos... — A filha do reverendo mostrou-se em dúvida. — Devo viajar a Providence, para rever minha tia.

— Quer dizer que vai perder o baile de amanhã, na casa dos Anderson? — perguntou a irmã de Gina.

— Luna! — censurou ela.

— Oh, perdão. — Luna teve o bom senso de reparar seu deslize. — Esqueci que ela não dança. Espero que faça uma boa viagem e que volte logo, srta. Granger.

Meneando a cabeça, Hermione agradeceu e despediu-se das duas visitantes intrometidas. Afastou-se com uma dignidade que despertou a admiração de Gina. Não era a primeira vez que esta via a amiga superar uma situação constrangedora.

Hermione mancava ligeiramente de uma perna, em virtude de um acidente ocorrido na infância.

— Luna, como pôde magoar tanto minha amiga? — Ginevra exigiu uma satisfação da irmã.

— Já pedi desculpas, Gina. Pare de me recriminar.

Pancy Malfoy ignorou a discussão, ajeitou os cabelos negros e escolheu uma poltrona.

— Certamente, todas nós admiramos a srta. Granger por sua coragem. Agora, Luna, faria a gentileza de me trazer uma limonada? Tenho a boca seca.

Luna pareceu pronta a negar o pedido. Mas desistiu, fazendo Ginevra lembrar que Pancy Malfoy tudo o que a irmã aspirava a ser na vida. Seguiu até a cozinha, onde estavam os refrescos, com o intuito de atender seu ídolo.

— Venha juntar-se a mim, srta. Weasley. — Pancy bateu no estofado de veludo da poltrona ao lado da que ocupava. — Posso chamá-la de Ginevra ou Gina? Quero que saiba que a considero como uma irmã.

Surpresa pela declaração de um símbolo da alta sociedade de Boston, Ginevra ocupou o assento oferecido. Tinha havido bastante progresso na campanha de seus pais para se aliarem aos Malfoy, mas ser tratada como irmã de Pancy era algo que embrulhava seu estômago.

— Obrigada — disse a afortunada dama, ostentando o charme que lhe garantia tantos admiradores. — Tenho certeza de que nos tornaremos grandes amigas.

Pancy não se parecia com o irmão, Draco. Tinha pele alva, formas delicadas e cabelos negros como os do pai. Draco saíra mais à mãe, com madeixas claras e compleição forte como a de um trabalhador braçal.

Ambos, no entanto, possuíam carisma e exerciam poder sobre os outros que nem sempre era ditado pelo dinheiro ou pela posição social. Bastava-lhes, por exemplo, elevar as sobrancelhas para ter uma ordem cumprida. Fazia mais de um século que a família Malfoy liderava a elite de Boston. Suas raízes remontavam aos pioneiros da colonização dos Estados Unidos. A mãe de Gina não se cansava de lembrá-la dessa linhagem.

— Como amigas — Pancy ajeitou o chapéu e apontou a janela da sala —, talvez você possa me esclarecer quem é o seu simpático cocheiro novo.

O brilho nos olhos da srta. Malfoy era desconcertante. Harry estava bastante visível, sentado na boleia da carruagem, e, pela cortina aberta, Pancy o observava com evidente cobiça.

— Sua irmã me contou que ele a resgatou de um tumulto no cais na semana passada, e seu pai o recompensou com esse emprego. — Um sorriso curvou os lábios da jovem dama quando retornou o olhar para Gina. — Não se trata apenas de um homem corajoso, é bem diferente da média dos cocheiros, especialmente daquele senhor pálido que costuma conduzi-la. Possui um ar de mistério, e todas nós estamos ansiosas por saber mais sobre esse rapaz.

Sem palavras, Gina sentiu no peito um sobressalto de culpa e raiva. Praticamente havia forçado Harry a aceitar um cargo de serviçal numa casa cujos donos lhe eram hostis. Agora, ele se tornava objeto de especulações e cochichos entre as moças de sociedade.

Pancy apertou a mão dela.

— Precisa me contar essa aventura. O que sentiu quando ele a transportou nos braços para fora da carruagem? Luna disse que o rapaz é quase mudo, mas quem necessita de palavras quando tem tão boa aparência? Se você me convidar para um passeio a três pelo logradouro, poderei agradecer a ele por salvar uma amiga querida...

Ainda assombrada, Gina não teve tempo de formular uma resposta. Sua mãe irrompeu na sala, anunciando que já era hora de partirem.

— Pancy, minha cara. — Molly Weasley dirigiu-se à outra convidada. — Acabo de dizer à sua mãe como a senhorita está bonita. É bom que o mais cobiçado solteiro da cidade seja seu irmão Draco, do contrário nenhuma outra mulher teria chances com ele... — Ela riu da própria brincadeira e passou à filha a capa que havia trazido.

Gina acenou um adeus apressado a Hermione e seguiu a mãe, junto com Luna. Sentiu-se grata a Molly por tê-la salvado de um previsível constrangimento diante de Pancy Malfoy.

Harry ajudou as três mulheres a subirem à espaçosa cabine. As palavras de Pancy ecoavam na mente de Gina. Apesar do sentimento de culpa, ela estremecia disfarçadamente toda vez que a mão de Harry tocava seus dedos. Sim, havia um problema a resolver em relação àquele contato, embora ele desempenhasse suas tarefas da maneira mais impessoal possível. Ele de fato fugia ao padrão de aparência dos condutores de carruagem. E o aroma de almíscar que o acompanhava estimulava a fantasia secreta de Gina de viver uma aventura selvagem.

— Bem, menina — falou Molly diretamente à filha mais velha. — Fico contente por comportar-se de acordo com os planos que seu pai e eu fizemos. Nos últimos seis meses, tem se mostrado digna do interesse dos mais qualificados pretendentes.

A entonação da mãe não desbloqueou o remorso que Gina sentia.

— A sra. Malfoy me confidenciou, agora há pouco, que gostaria muito de ver você e Pancy desfrutando uma sólida amizade — acrescentou Molly. — Seu pai também ficará feliz quando eu relatar seus esforços. Pelo menos desta vez, tomar chá em grupo valeu a pena.

— Pancy admitiu que a inteligência de Ginevra a inibe um pouco durante uma conversa — Luna interveio.

— Deve continuar chamando-a de srta. Malfoy, querida, até que o pedido almejado por mim e seu pai se concretize. O futuro de sua irmã está quase assegurado.

Pedido? Gina sentiu-se consternada.

— Podemos adiar qualquer discussão referente ao meu futuro para depois de minha visita a vovó Worth, no próximo mês?

— Não é interessante que viaje neste momento, filha. Surgiram odiosos boatos sobre o seu acidente de carruagem na semana passada. É melhor que permaneça em casa e aguarde uma mudança de situação, antes que algum escândalo afete nossos planos.

Gina resistiu a um protesto furioso. Fazia anos que passava um mês inteiro da primavera no sítio da avó, no Maine. A senhora morava sozinha e contava com a visita da neta. Esta, por sua vez, adorava a vida no campo. Era inadmissível que certos rumores a impedissem de viajar. Como havia previsto, algum gaiato com ligações na sociedade a tinha visto sendo carregada no colo por Harry Potter. Já o beijo não tivera testemunhas, do contrário o desastre temido pela sra. Weasley estaria em curso.

— Minha mãe optou por morar no meio do mato. Fez isso ainda antes que você nascesse, Ginevra. Ela continuará vivendo no sítio, mas você tem compromissos em Boston, é o que espero. Talvez precise passar a primavera preparando o seu casamento.

Molly Weasley recostou-se melhor nas almofadas da cabine.

— Talvez, depois das núpcias, possa visitar sua avó na companhia de seu marido. Aliás, deu a palavra a seu pai.

— Concordei apenas em pensar no pedido de Draco, caso ele o fizesse. Além do mais, vovó precisa de mim.

— Tenho razões para acreditar que o sr. Malfoy vá se declarar a você em breve. A aliança das duas famílias é muito importante para todos. — Os olhos de Molly cintilaram de expectativa. — Quanto à sua avó, sempre poderemos mandar Luna para fazer companhia a ela.

Luna fitou a mãe com a vista embaçada de frustração. Aquela ideia representava um castigo sufocante.

— Fique bem quieto —Tonks ordenou ao marido Remus. — Precisamos amarrar muito bem as bandagens em torno de seu tornozelo.

Ajoelhado, esticando a atadura, Harry cumpriu a missão de trocar o curativo do cocheiro titular da casa. O aroma das ervas moídas que Tonks aplicava sobre o local inchado alastrava-se pelo pequeno quarto do casal de empregados. Ele ficou imaginando o que ela faria se o marido tivesse um ferimento grave.

— Vamos obedecer a ela, Harry. — Remus piscou um olho para o outro. — Assim evitaremos uma segunda dose.

Harry já se acostumara ao odor das ervas. Todas as noites, após ajudar nos cuidados para com o cocheiro machucado, passava uma hora com ele, jogando xadrez. Era um contraponto ao tédio da inatividade, que precedia seu período de sono no quartinho dos fundos.

— Essa mistura que o dr. Raymond receitou vem fazendo maravilhas em sua perna. — Tonks suspirou, obviamente necessitada de aplausos. — Qualquer homem ferido não se importaria com o desconforto do tratamento, menos você!

Pelo canto do olho, ela conferiu o trabalho que Harry executava com as bandagens. Além disso, admirou mais uma vez a figura agradável do irlandês. Ele se aborreceu. A própria mãe não efetuaria um exame tão acurado.

— Vou conseguir um pouco do pó facial que a srta. Luna usa — avisou Tonks —, para cobrir esse talho em seu queixo. Um par de luvas esconderá os nós dos dedos arranhados. Os Weasley não manterão abrigo para alguém que se envolve em brigas de bar.

Com esse alerta, ela saiu do quarto. Tonks tinha razão. Harry estaria no olho da rua, caso os pais de Ginevra descobrissem a escapada daquela noite.

— Como pôde enfrentar, desarmado, dois ratos no próprio ninho? — Remus quis saber. — Foi sorte que a taverna inteira não se voltasse contra o senhor, devido ao preconceito que os irlandeses sofrem por aqui.

— Acredito que os dois ladrões não tenham a estima dos outros notívagos. Além disso, não entrei na taverna anunciando minhas intenções. — Harry respirou fundo. — Pedi um drinque e segui os suspeitos quando saíram para a rua.

— De qualquer modo, eram dois. Dois marginais perigosos.

— Não mais, por alguns dias. Acertei bons socos neles, depois que se fizeram de desentendidos quando reclamei meu dinheiro e minhas malas.

Harry não poderia se queixar de tédio naquela noite em particular. Informado de que a família não precisaria da carruagem, ele se dirigira a pé à taverna A Águia, a fim de enfrentar os dois malandros que, no balcão do bar, nem mesmo o reconheceram.

Pouco depois, do lado de fora, o tal de Crabbe e seu comparsa receberam de Harry alguns golpes fortes de punho, sem reagir, porque estavam embriagados. De qualquer modo, a represália de nada tinha servido para que Harry recuperasse sua bolsa de dinheiro, as malas e os mapas perdidos.

— O senhor sabia que seus pertences dificilmente seriam devolvidos — falou Remus, inconformado. — Então, para que arriscar-se?

— Fui criado num estaleiro da Irlanda, com dois irmãos valentes, e não tenho sangue de barata!

Estava feito, e Harry não se arrependia. Gostaria de socar também o rosto de Draco Malfoy, pela maneira como havia olhado para Gina.

De súbito, veio-lhe à mente a imagem de Neville, desaprovando de forma categórica sua viagem ao Novo Mundo. Segundo o irmão, ele deveria terminar os estudos em Dublin e ajudar a salvar o estaleiro da família Potter por meios honestos e disponíveis, em vez de garimpar ouro na Califórnia. Indulgente, Neville não chegara ao extremo de proibi-lo de partir. As palavras do irmão mais velho, porém, cada vez mais ganhavam sentido.

Por coincidência, Remus estava pensando exatamente na formação acadêmica de Harry.

— O senhor é um homem educado, um universitário. Por que jogar fora tanta coisa boa?

— Dos três irmãos, fui o mais beneficiado. Meu pai sempre quis me ver formado. Carlos retomou os estudos de advocacia já maduro, mas se tornou um mestre. Neville sempre viveu no estaleiro e no mar.

Harry sentiu certa culpa pelas oportunidades perdidas na Irlanda. Mas, naquele momento, havia um pote de ouro a sua espera na Califórnia, pensou. Só faltava chegar lá.

— Ainda pode negociar sua passagem de navio e voltar à universidade, em sua terra. Sem a menor dúvida, seus parentes vão apreciar muito o gesto.

Ele confundiu os olhos castanhos de Remus, que o fitavam, com outros, cor de mel, que o prendiam à América. Balançou a cabeça, descartando a ideia de regressar.

— Não me vejo como professor nem como homem de letras. Já é suficiente que Carlos tenha estudado as leis e se tornado uma pessoa culta. Por outro lado, o estaleiro da família Potter precisa de dinheiro imediato, para modernizar-se e crescer. Quanto ganha um mestre ou um profissional liberal? Quanto tempo levaria para que eu juntasse algum capital?

— Realmente não sei. — A voz de Gina soou junto à porta aberta.

Ela portava uma lamparina, cuja luz amarela acentuava seus olhos maravilhosos. Usava uma camisola leve, parcialmente recoberta por um xale verde. Os cabelos soltos formavam uma cascata nos ombros.

No primeiro instante em que a viu, Harry sentiu-se tentado a agarrá-la de modo a expressar todo o desejo que o consumia. Depois, bastou-lhe a fantasia de correr as mãos pelas ondas flamejantes da cabeça de Gina.

Quase de imediato, ela fixou o olhar no rosto dele, e percebeu que havia algo errado.

— Você está ferido! — Ela indicou com o dedo o corte no queixo de Harry, mostrando-se sinceramente preocupada.

Menos mal que a camisa que ele usava impedia a visão de algumas lesões no peito. Mas Gina o devassava com os olhos como se estivesse nu. Não era preciso ser um homem experiente para notar o desejo carnal que ela expressava. Nessas condições, como continuar trabalhando na casa dos Weasley, na função de cocheiro temporário?

A tentação personificada em Gina parecia maior do que a vontade de cumprir satisfatoriamente as tarefas. Mas Harry sabia que nada mais haveria entre eles, além de uma insofismável atração física, que o tempo se encarregaria de amortecer e apagar.

— Foi um pequeno acidente doméstico. Não se aflija. Estou em perfeita forma para levá-la ao baile amanhã. Não iremos desapontar o seu Larry.

— Larry?

— É como chamo o sr. Draco Malfoy. Larry das mãos úmidas. Já reparou como esse rapaz transpira? — Entre zombeteiro e hostil, Harry simplesmente não conseguia imaginar o suarento cavalheiro a trocar intimidades com Gina.

O acanhado aposento ferveu de tensão. A forma como ela administrava seu presente ou seu futuro não era da conta de Harry. O destino dele era a Califórnia. O dela, não deveria preocupá-lo, mas o inquietava, sobretudo quando a diáfana camisola marcava as curvas sensuais do corpo delicado.

Ela deu de ombros, como se assimilasse o insulto a Draco. Parecia ingénua, sem consciência da própria beleza e poder de sedução. Seguiu-se uma descoberta importante: ela não se vestira daquele modo para ver Harry.

— A srta. Ginevra vem aqui quase todas as noites, amigo. Lê histórias para mim e Tonks. Com isso, ajuda em nossa instrução, tanto que já conhecemos alguns personagens de Shakespeare,

De fato, ela segurava firme nas mãos um volume de capa vermelha.

— Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão — disse Gina. — É a leitura em andamento.

Pasmo, Harry sentiu crescer dentro de si o apreço por ela. Tinha tudo para ser uma jovem esnobe, no entanto cuidava da cultura literária dos mais humildes empregados da casa.

— Já vou, então. — Ao cruzar a porta, sem olhar para Ginevra, Harry aspirou o inebriante perfume de gengibre e camomila.

Harry afagou a longa crina da égua alazã, que Colin tratava de prender à carruagem.

— Cuidado com os arreios, Colin — ele alertou o rapaz. — Esse animal é uma beleza, mas tende a agitar-se quando alguém se aproxima depressa demais.

Como que para provar o comentário, a égua balançou a cabeça e bateu o casco no chão, irritada. Harry lhe deu uma porção extra de aveia na boca, e o animal se acalmou.

O condutor falava baixo enquanto trabalhava com Colin na preparação do veículo, tal como fora ensinado pelo pai de Shannon Rhodes, criador de cavalos, tempos atrás.

Uma pontada de remorso o atormentou. Descumprira a promessa de visitar a amiga, com a qual havia passado tantas tardes agradáveis antes de embarcar para longe, no porto irlandês de Limerick.

Shannon tinha sido namorada de Neville e representava a mulher ideal para Harry. Casara-se com outro, porém, e agora só podia imaginar de que modo ela, com um filho pequeno, estava enfrentando os primeiros meses de viuvez.

— Shannon não tem problemas de dinheiro, entende? — Harry disse à égua, como se travassem uma conversa. — Eu me preocuparia com o futuro dela se não estivesse interessado em Gina. Além disso, seu velho pai provavelmente vai tornar a casá-la com um de seus funcionários, apenas para mantê-la debaixo de suas barbas. Mas Shannon é mais forte do que todos pensam e precisa levar em conta o filho.

Harry meneou a cabeça, combatendo a onda de melancolia. A égua pateou, como se manifestasse sua opinião a respeito.

— Ela dará um jeito — Harry afirmou a si mesmo e ao animal.

Deixou para Colin os preparativos finais, enquanto esfregava os ombros doloridos. Foi respirar melhor na porta do estábulo dos Weasley e abençoou Bridget pelo farto desjejum que ela lhe proporcionara uma hora antes.

Não havia comido nada desde a briga na saída da taverna, e a recuperação de seus pertences parecia ser uma hipótese remota, se não inviável. No entanto, a verdadeira calamidade tinha ocorrido no quarto de Remsu Lupin. Harry falhava fragorosamente na tentativa de tirar Gina do pensamento.

De novo...

Ele praguejou ao lembrar-se das horas insones que passara naquela noite, fantasiando uma calorosa proximidade com ela. Em seus braços, Ginevra recendia a gengibre e camomila, e o fitava com os olhos repletos de desejo. Os lábios úmidos pareciam ansiar por um beijo inesquecível.

Tal cena nunca seria real, pensou. Era bom trabalhar com o hábil Colin no estábulo. O serviço braçal o distraía de seus sonhos impossíveis: o ouro da Califórnia e o amor de Gina. Em todo caso, se prevalecesse a bênção dos Potter, talvez essas metas não fossem tão absurdas quanto pareciam. Ele já se encontrava no meio do caminho para as minas de ouro, mas tinha sido retardado pelo canto de sereia entoado pela herdeira dos Weasley.

Voltou ao interior do estábulo e retomou suas confidências à égua, que já estava atrelada à carruagem, junto com seu par, um formoso cavalo preto.

— Imagine só. Vim a esta terra a fim de fazer fortuna, não para trabalhar como cocheiro de um ricaço. Há pessoas que dependem de mim, do meu sucesso, mais do que Gina possa pensar. Nem mesmo o fabuloso Neville Potter é capaz de levar o estaleiro adiante, com os cofres vazios e sem estoque de madeira.

Era tolice permitir que sentimentos equivocados o levassem a julgar que havia recebido uma dádiva, concentrada nos olhos e na boca de Gina, Harry refletia em silêncio.

— E, no entanto, aqui estou, sem meios de completar minha viagem.

Naquela manhã, Colin lhe transmitira uma notícia importante: um navio com destino à Califórnia tinha atracado de surpresa no porto, para reparos, e zarparia em uma semana, dez dias no máximo. Prazo insuficiente para alterar o ânimo de Harry.

O cavalo negro abanou o rabo, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar enquanto Colin escovava seu pêlo.

— Com muito suor e um pouco de sorte, vou ajudar minha família. Não tenho escolha — Harry murmurou.

— Que tipo de mágica fez para que os animais ficassem tão quietos? — A voz feminina veio acompanhada de um aroma inconfundível, que denunciava a presença de Gina.

Perigo à vista, ele pensou, sentindo-se um completo idiota.

Ela sorria, parada ao lado do portão de madeira, usando o mesmo vestido verde-claro que trajava na tarde do acidente no cais. A tarde em que a beijara, provocando um descontrole em sua vida.

Os cabelos ruivos achavam-se presos num coque tão perfeito que inspiravam em Harry a vontade de desmanchá-los com urgência, reconstituindo a figura de sereia que ele tinha visto na noite anterior.

— Não é preciso parecer tão culpado, sr. Potter — ela disse, com uma breve risada. — Falar com cavalos não equivale a um ato de sedução.

Sedução? Quem era o sedutor e o seduzido ali? Gina se mostrara deliciosamente tentadora no quarto de Remus, segurando a lamparina junto ao corpo esculpido pela camisola. Ela havia exibido um olhar de inequívoca volúpia, muito além do autocontrole de Harry.

Mas, decerto, alguma força sobre-humana o ajudou a manter o bom senso. Desde o episódio da carruagem nas docas, seu mundo particular fugira de seu comando, para repousar literalmente nas mãos de Gina.

Ela havia permanecido ao menos cinco minutos na entrada do estábulo, a testemunhar o jogo do novo cocheiro com o cavalo negro. Os longos dedos dele afagavam a crina do animal com tal intimidade que Ginevra sentiu-se aquecida em seus pontos sensíveis, mais do que deveria ficar uma moça de família.

Ela nunca planejara deixar que um homem invadisse sua vida tão completamente, nunca tinha ansiado por carícias que nem ousava nomear. Pensamentos perturbadores, indesejados em seu modo de vida, não importando quantos romances de cavalaria houvesse lido ou quantas histórias de amor tivesse escutado a avó contar, só para acalmá-la na hora de dormir.

Harry cessou de acarinhar o cavalo e enviou a Gina um olhar luminoso, a despeito da testa franzida. O embaraço acompanhou as caprichosas reações à atenção que ela estava recebendo.

— A sedução é um meio de obter cooperação, — ele sentenciou no mesmo tom utilizado com o cavalo, mas acrescido de uma ponta de sarcasmo. — Essa lição, muitas meninas aprendem desde o berço, e tenho certeza de que a conhece bem.

Ainda que em timbre suave, era uma acusação, responsável pela ardência nas faces de Ginevra, como sinal de irritação. Quando pedira a Harry que ficasse abrigado em sua casa, engolindo as grosserias preconceituosas do pai, ela pór acaso tinha recorrido à sedução?

Ele voltou a passar os dedos no pescoço do cavalo, com movimentos longos, cadenciados, até mesmo sensuais, enquanto mantinha o olhar fixo nela. Isso sim, ela concluiu, podia ser chamado de um gesto de sedução. A volúpia impregnou o ar durante o jogo que Harry praticava com as fantasias e os pensamentos de Ginevra.

Muitas vezes, desde que o conhecera, ela havia se flagrado admirando as mãos fortes de Harry. Tinha sido uma maneira de desviar a atenção dos cabelos negros e ondulados dele, do verde de seus olhos. Agora, esperava que os familiares, especialmente Luna, não percebessem que sonhava com aquelas mesmas mãos sobre seu corpo, acariciando sua pele. Rezava para que a tática de enganar os outros não se tornasse uma encenação a si própria. Em seu mundo íntimo, marcado pela ânsia de novas sensações, Harry Potter reinava.

— Precisa de mim esta manhã, srta. Weasley? Sua mãe requisitou a carruagem para tarde. O horário mudou?

Ela gesticulou, negando, e se concentrou no objetivo de sua ida ao estábulo, além da oportunidade de ver Harry. Avançou alguns passos.

— Eu lhe trouxe algumas folhas de papel e uma caixa de lápis de cor — disse, mostrando o material que segurava nas mãos. — Assim, sua irmã Megan, na Itália, desfrutará melhor seus esboços da paisagem de Boston.

Ele rodeou o cavalo e aproximou-se de Gina. Ela sentiu o típico aroma de almíscar quando lhe passou o presente. Harry pareceu aceitá-lo sem restrições, mas era um engano.

— Agradeço sua iniciativa, porém, como já disse antes, os Potter rejeitam qualquer ato de caridade. — Ele depositou o embrulho no canto de uma baia. — Algo mais, srta. Weasley?

Ele estava recusando aquele presente simples e útil.

— O que os Potter aceitam então? — Gina que não escondeu a contrariedade. — Quem é o senhor? Por que renega um simples reconhecimento à ajuda que me prestou? Teme por sua posição?

— Nada sabe de minha vida, moça. — Harry escondendo a raiva atrás do sarcasmo. Recuperou a calma após respirar fundo e estreitou os lábios numa linha fina. — Apenas uma hora em Boston, quando cheguei, foi suficiente para que eu perdesse tudo o que tinha.

Como sempre acontecia, Gina sentiu culpa. Mas o incidente no cais havia atingido os dois, atrapalhando os planos de ambos. Os dele mais intensamente, era forçoso admitir.

Harry se achava ali, sem nada nem ninguém que pudesse chamar de seu; o pior, porém, era o orgulho ferido e não havia recompensa capaz de mudar essa realidade. Num impulso, ela o tocou no braço.

— Conte-me... Além de seus pertences, o que perdeu no episódio do cais? Ouvi uma pequena parte do que disse a Remus na noite passada.

Ele franziu a testa de tal modo que Gina julgou que Harry se negaria a responder, recusando a amizade que ela oferecia junto com o presente.

— Sou um Potter e fui criado como tal. — O olhar passeou do pacote de papel e lápis ao horizonte distante. — Mesmo não sendo um bom exemplo, tento fazer o que posso, assim como ganhar dinheiro na Califórnia, para aplicar no negócio da família. Os Potter são homens do mar. Há gerações, constróem barcos de fina qualidade na Irlanda. Todos, em nossa ilha, dependem do estaleiro, que agora está ameaçado de fechar.

Voltando os olhos para Gina, notou que ela dera mais um passo na direção dele.

— Então, o senhor foi abençoado com o sentimento da generosidade — ela murmurou.

— Abençoado? Talvez. — Uma expressão de mágoa tomou conta de seu rosto. — Meu destino nunca esteve aqui, nesta cidade. A doença de meu pai permitiu que golpistas inescrupulosos esvaziassem os cofres do estaleiro. Meus dois irmãos procuram meios de enfrentar as perdas. Neville nasceu para comandar operários. Carlos tem vocação para ser advogado. Ambos trabalham muito, enquanto eu...

Harry afastou-se de Gina e apanhou do chão o pacote com material de desenho. Trocaria o gesto, se pudesse, pelo poder de suavizar as rugas visíveis na testa dele.

O cavalo negro agitou-se dentro da baia. Gina valeu-se da oportunidade para erguer a barra da saia e partir dali. Não tinha certeza se Harry quisera amedrontá-la ou se, mais uma vez, estava sendo precavido. Talvez se empenhasse em protegê-la dela mesma.

Apesar da velocidade com que correu, ela ouviu o ruído de um pacote sendo atirado contra a parede do estábulo.

Voltando do intervalo programado, os músicos empunharam seus instrumentos e deram início a mais uma rodada de danças no salão de festas dos Anderson. Gina observou Draco em busca da taça de vinho que ela pedira. Não suportava mais dançar com ele, em contato com as mãos que transpiravam, sem falar nos pisões que levava nos pés.

— Endireite a cabeça, filha — disse-lhe a sra. Weasley em raro tom de aprovação. — Está deslumbrante nesse vestido rosa de tafetá. Os homens simplesmente a estão devorando com os olhos.

— Sinto-me um pouco indisposta, mamãe. Por favor, dê-me licença para que me refresque na varanda. — Qualquer pretexto para escapar de Drcao era bem-vindo.

— Que absurdo! Você foi ao jardim há menos de uma hora. Deve estar sofrendo dos nervos. — A mãe pousou os dedos repressores no ombro de Gina. Retirou-os quando viu Draco que se aproximava. — Oh, , é muita gentileza de sua parte. Está tão quente aqui que vou abusar de sua cortesia um pouco mais.

— Basta me dizer o que deseja — ele falou, olhando diretamente para Gina ao passar-lhe o vinho.

A mãe tomou um gole da taça da filha e sorriu, ardilosa.

— Ginevra está indisposta por causa do excesso de gente. Poderia escoltá-la até o jardim, para que tome um pouco de ar fresco?

Não e não! Sozinha com ele? Dançar era uma alternativa menos penosa. Melhor mesmo seria que a noite terminasse logo.

Um brilho inesperado se apossou dos frios olhos de Draco, quando ele ofereceu o braço a ela. Uma recusa seria, no mínimo, ofensiva e despertaria a fúria dos pais dele contra a família Weasley. Por outro lado, como suportar alguns minutos no jardim com o homem que queria, ou melhor, ameaçava, pedi-la em casamento?

Sem escolha, ela tomou o braço de Draco e saiu do salão de festas para os elogiados jardins dos Anderson, inspirados em seculares modelos ingleses.

Pancy e Luna, junto com um pequeno grupo de Filhas da Graça, estavam na varanda e fitaram a dupla com sorrisos aprovadores. Outras cabeças se voltaram, denotando curiosidade. Gina se aborreceu. Toda a sociedade de Boston teria conhecimento das intenções de seus pais?

— Aqui está melhor, não? — indagou Draco à frente de um caramanchão. — É horrível permanecer no salão sob o peso de tanta expectativa por parte dos outros.

A surpresa tomou conta de Gina. Ela nunca pensara nos sentimentos de Draco, na qualidade de objeto da ambição dos pais. Ou, então, ele sofria em boa medida o mesmo que ela.

Ele olhou para cima e um sorriso igualmente inesperado curvou-lhe os lábios.

— Há um manto de estrelas sobre nós, além do suave perfume das flores. Que tal fazermos bom uso de nossa fuga do mundo dos boatos e desfrutarmos o jardim?

Guiou-a pelas trilhas iluminadas por tocheiros esculpidos em madeira. Aquele lado romântico, e ao mesmo tempo prático, de Draco, ela não conhecia. Mas ele tinha razão. Afastarem-se das línguas impiedosas era um alívio.

— As tochas possuem algo mágico — ela murmurou ao ser conduzida ao largo banco de pedra que ficava num canto escondido do jardim e lembrava uma alcova rústica. — E a música, ouvida daqui, soa mais bonita.

— A música não é nada, comparada à sua beleza, Ginevra — disparou, enlaçando-a pela cintura assim que se sentaram.

Ele nunca a havia chamado pelo nome de batismo antes, nem lhe tocara qualquer parte do corpo, exceto em cumprimentos formais. Gina sobressaltou-se, porque julgava estar segura com o pretendente e, mais ainda, temporariamente salva de um pedido de casamento.

Trêmula, procurou safar-se das mãos de Jonathan, mas foi detida com firmeza, quando ele aproximou o rosto do dela. Sentiu o cheiro de álcool.

— Bebeu demais — ela afirmou em vez de perguntar.

— Não fique alarmada. Eu apenas quis conhecer os bares do cais do porto, local que você também frequenta. — Os dedos subiram da cintura para os ombros dela. — Convenhamos, querida. Você não esperava manter uma história em segredo, depois que ela chegasse ao conhecimento de Dursley.

— Dursley?

Ginevra conseguiu lembrar-se. O homem magro cuja montaria Harry tinha tomado, a fim de socorrê-la, passara o episódio adiante, mas não ao pai de Gina. Um calafrio subiu por sua espinha.

— Minha família não permitiria nenhuma aliança com outra, sem uma cuidadosa investigação. Valter Dursley ajudou bastante com a descrição do resgate realizado por seu novo e garboso cocheiro. Imagino que o esteja recompensando pelo esforço.

Os dedos de Draco apertaram, até machucar, os ombros de Gina. O pavor a dominou quando ele se inclinou, aproximando-se ainda mais.

— Veja, posso aceitar que a mulher que vai dividir a cama comigo e gerar meus herdeiros tenha sangue quente. Mas aquele grosseirão irlandês é capaz de iludi-la, à espera da oportunidade de roubar seu dinheiro.

O bafo de Draco soprava junto ao rosto de Gina. Ele lhe cobriu a boca com um beijo desajeitado e malcheiroso.

De modo algum, tratava-se de uma carícia a ser lembrada, e sim de um ato de horror paralisante. Ela o empurrou até conseguir safar-se, a despeito do vigor masculino que tentava imobilizá-la.

De nada serviria fazer uma cena, ameaçar um escândalo. A área em que estavam era deserta e distante das vistas dos convidados ao baile.

— É um pedaço de mau caminho, Ginevra Weasley. Quero tudo de você. — Embriagado, Draco deixou as boas maneiras de lado e vibrou a língua no ar, demonstrando suas intenções.

Ela apertou os lábios a fim de impedir um novo beijo. Sentiu na boca um gosto de bile, reação do organismo ao hálito azedo de tanto uísque.

— Com licença, senhor. — Uma voz grave soou da trilha mais próxima. — Fui enviado para encontrar a srta. Weasley.

Era Harry, que mais uma vez trazia socorro e alívio para ela. Com um forte empurrão em Draco, Gina ergueu-se do banco. Tentou juntar-se a Harry, mas foi retida pelo braço estendido do insistente Draco.

— Não respeita nenhuma privacidade? — Ele também levantou-se e exibiu força física. — Diga que não a encontrou. Estou prestes a pedir a srta. Weasley em casamento.

Harry insinuou-se entre a vegetação. Tinha um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

— Há uma mensagem urgente de sua avó, senhorita, entregue faz uma hora, e outra do médico dela. A governanta as recebeu e considerou importante que soubesse logo...

— Recado do médico de minha avó? Ela está doente?

— O mordomo dos Anderson está avisando o restante da família — informou Harry, aumentando as preocupações de Gina.

Ela escapou de Draco e tomou o braço de Harry, que a conduziu por uma vereda.

— Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa, Ginevra! — protestou Draco em altos brados, mal conseguindo manter-se em pé.

— Com certeza, terminamos, sr. Malfoy. Boa noite.

— Por aqui, pelo portão lateral! — Harry a puxou, acelerando os passos sobre a grama. Era gentil no tom e nos gestos, mas também distante, impessoal. Teria julgado que ela estivesse gostando do espetáculo que ele em boa hora interrompera?

— Obrigada por me resgatar uma segunda vez. Não pense que... — Calou-se, em luta com a irracional necessidade de se explicar a Harry.

No mínimo, era o momento errado para isso. Explanações só a atrasariam, quando tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar.

— Creio que o seu Larry precisa de uma aula de anatomia se realmente está interessado em pedir sua mão — Harry ironizou.

Com esse comentário, ele abriu o portão de madeira do jardim. Na verdade, pretendia distrair Gina com um pouco de humor, pois ela estava tensa demais por causa do recado sobre a avó.


	5. Capitulo IV

**CAPÍTULO ****IV**

O luar lançava feixes prateados de luz sobre o estábulo, que se misturavam a sombras tão obscuras quanto os pensamentos de Harry.

Com os cavalos nas baias, preparados para dormir, e a mansão dos Weasley silenciosa e às escuras, a noite ganhava paz e serenidade, mesmo com o cricrilar dos grilos.

Que noite perfeita para se desfrutar da companhia de uma moça bonita, diria seu amigo de faculdade Daniel Mallory, enrugando a testa larga. Mas Daniel não se achava ali, nem a única mulher com quem Harry poderia imaginar-se passando as horas.

— Droga! — ele exclamou, chutando um monte de feno e assim liberando uma nuvem de poeira no recinto pouco iluminado.

Era uma cena mais condizente com seu estado de espírito. O velho professor de filosofia, na Universidade de Dublin, costumava dizer algo sobre um homem em sublime harmonia com seu ambiente. Harry não se recordava bem do conceito ou das palavras exatas do mestre. Levou a mão à nuca, que massageou, enquanto curvava a boca num sorriso complacente. O tema da harmonia fornecia ao professor material de sobra para infindáveis debates.

Naquele momento, Gina Weasley se confundia com a noite de Boston, passando o tempo com a amiga Hermione na paróquia. Embora ciente disso, ele estava roído de frustração, desproporcional à distância que o separava dela.

Agudo, tal sentimento conflitava com seus planos de colocar um oceano, e o resto da vida, entre os dois. Nem abonava seu futuro a possibilidade do iminente noivado de Gina com o homem escolhido pelos pais dela: Larry das mãos úmidas e das maneiras afetadas.

Draco Malfoy. Molly Weasley fazia questão de pronunciar o nome completo, em tom indulgente. Era um costume dos ricaços de Boston, com o intuito de destacar a linhagem da pessoa em qualquer oportunidade.

Linhagem à parte, Harry não gostava de Larry, que definia como uma pessoa fraca — "insípida" seria o termo adequado —, cheia de mesuras e hipocrisia. A imagem de Gina debatendo-se na tentativa de escapar dos braços dele ainda o assombrava. Mal se contivera para não puxar Larry e dar um bom soco no rosto flácido, embora jovem. Apenas a urgência de resgatá-la e evitar um escândalo rumoroso haviam refreado esse impulso.

A visão daquele homem saboreando os lábios macios ou desfrutando o corpo tentador, que ele já tinha segurado contra o seu, produziu um amargor em sua boca, como conhaque puro. Na condição de marido, Drcao teria pleno direito de reivindicar para si os encantos de Gina.

Harry balançou a cabeça, perturbado com o rumo de seus pensamentos. A garganta lhe parecia fechada em nós aperrados. No fim da história, ele poderia dar em Larry um merecido soco, por seu comportamento lamentável.

Os Weasley tinham ficado furiosos ao serem chamados pelo mordomo e proibiram Gina de partir em visita à avó, que se encontrava realmente enferma. Ela discutira com os pais pelo resto da noite e todo o dia seguinte, sem efeito prático.

Mas recebera permissão para ver Hermione, passar a noite na casa paroquial e até viajar com a amiga e o reverendo para ver a quermesse anual em Providence, o que lhe serviria de consolo. Ao menos, ficaria livre de conselhos indesejados e recriminações. Saíra com um olhar bravio, determinada a não regressar tão cedo à Mansão Weasley. Ao conduzi-la à casa de Hermione, Harry respeitara o silêncio sepulcral que Gina tinha adotado.

— Diabos! — ele praguejou, estudando as sombras que pareciam zombar de seu tormento e comprovar que era alvo de uma maldição.

Não tinha problemas em dormir no estábulo, longe da mulher que nunca possuíra. Gina havia deixado claro que, se dependesse dela, jamais se casaria com Draco Malfoy. Talvez nunca se casasse com ninguém, dada sua aversão a sentir-se presa.

— Pois bem, minha cara — ele murmurou. — Gostaria muito de provar que está equivocada. Comigo, não haveria submissão. Mas tenho outros problemas de que devo tratar com prioridade.

A única esperança de Harry mostrar-se útil à família consistia em ganhar uma fortuna nas minas de ouro da Califórnia e capitalizar o estaleiro na Irlanda. Era nisso que ele devia concentrar seus pensamentos e esforços.

Remus Lupin vinha se recuperando bem. Já caminhava pelo corredor, e no dia seguinte tentaria subir e descer as escadas. Harry podia dar por concluída sua missão naquela casa. Contava com uma semana até o navio atracado em Boston seguir viagem. Se conseguisse uma passagem, deixaria a cidade e seus problemas para trás. Depois, com um pouco de sorte, buscaria sucesso em resgatar da falência o estaleiro da família.

Precisava ter êxito.

Dos recantos sombrios do estábulo, estranhos barulhos o incomodavam. Um gato perseguindo um rato? Não, algo mais consistente, embora menos ruidoso do que o relinchar de cavalos. Pés calçados com botas.

Ele se voltou na direção do som e estreitou os olhos, tentando distinguir alguma coisa no escuro. Eram, definitivamente, passadas humanas. Como bom irlandês, sabia que nada de bom poderia advir de passos na escuridão.

Projetou-se para a frente, alerta e grato à torrente de pensamentos que o havia impedido de adormecer. Jamais notaria qualquer movimento nas baias caso estivesse dormindo, fato com o qual o suposto ladrão teria contado, se soubesse que alguém ocupava o estábulo naquela noite. Uma fresta no portão comprovou a entrada de um intruso.

Andou silenciosamente até a última baia do corredor. A tranca da portinhola estava aberta, mas ele lembrava-se bem de tê-la visto fechada em sua última ronda antes de deitar-se. Naquele compartimento, ficava a égua preferida de Gina, diante da área em que era guardada a carruagem, entre montículos de feno.

A luz da lua penetrava pela abertura na entrada do galpão, permitindo que Harry vasculhasse os corredores formados em meio aos pequenos montes de alimento. De repente, ele se inclinou, à procura do invasor.

A égua que o ladrão procurava selar agitou a cabeça, fazendo a longa crina dançar no ar. Depois, moveu-se para a esquerda, apenas o suficiente para causar a queda da sela no chão, com um ruído seco. Uma praga foi sussurrada e chegou aos ouvidos dele.

Agora que havia decifrado o mistério, ele achava graça na incompetência e no amadorismo do assaltante. De qualquer modo, retesou os músculos, prevendo uma luta corporal.

O ladrão parecia ser uma pessoa jovem, certamente necessitada de abrigo e do dinheiro resultante da venda do cavalo. Agia de forma atrapalhada, em desespero de causa.

— Não irá longe! — Harry esbravejou na direção do vulto, satisfeito por senti-lo apavorado. — Ainda não sei se quer roubar a égua ou a sela. Venha até a luz e mostre-se para mim!

— Não! — Foi apenas um sussurro, antes de o ladrão passar correndo, rumo ao portão.

Rápido, Harry o segurou pela camisa. Sem equilíbrio, o invasor oscilou entre o monte de feno e o chão, e caiu sobre um facho de luz. Colocando-se sobre as pernas dele, Harry utilizou o próprio peso para imobilizá-lo. O rapaz se debateu.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso deixá-lo roubar debaixo de minha vista.

Harry virou o rapaz de bruços, a fim de revistá-lo e ver se não trazia nenhuma arma. Conseguiu prender-lhe os pulsos com uma das mãos e usou a outra para percorrer o corpo do invasor, dos ombros até os pés.

A primeira coisa que notou foi que ele tinha pernas bem torneadas demais para um homem. Além disso, as nádegas eram firmes, largas e arredondadas. Seu instinto confirmou o que a mente já começava a adivinhar: não se tratava de um rapaz.

Os dedos apalparam a virilha da pessoa deitada e traçaram uma linha íntima até o suave calor entre as coxas.

— É uma garota...

— Solte-me imediatamente! — ela ordenou.

— Gina? — Ele ergueu a cabeça, surpreso. Deveria ter percebido, antes de tocá-la, o perfume de gengibre e camomila que ela exalava.

— Claro — sussurrou, girando-a para que ficasse de costas e com o rosto delineado pela luz.

Apesar da maciez de sua pele, o olhar dela soltava faíscas.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Moças finas de Boston não vêm a um estábulo a esta hora da noite, disfarçadas de homem.

— Eu estava selando um cavalo quando você me interrompeu e me assustou. Por que não foi dormir?

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e ajeitou com os dedos alguns cachos de Gina, fora do lugar.

— Seu jeito de selar não é dos melhores. Por que simplesmente não me pediu que o fizesse?

Num gesto rebelde, ela levantou o queixo, mesmo deitada.

Não planejei encontrar-me com ninguém, sr. Potter.

— Verdade?

Ele meneou a cabeça devagar. Era ridículo ser tratado de senhor, quando Gina jazia debaixo dele, encantadora. O desejo de dar um beijo pleno e completo naquela boca tentadora o corroeu por dentro.

— O que planejava exatamente? — prosseguiu com o interrogatório.

— Nada do que está pensando — ela respondeu, enquanto o rubor lhe coloria as faces. — E não sou ladra. Portanto, pode sair de cima de mim, por favor?

— Selar um cavalo de madrugada, usando um disfarce, não pode ser tido como uma conduta adequada.

Contrariando o pedido, ele soltou ainda mais o corpo, ajoelhado sobre as pernas dela, mas lhe libertou os pulsos. Torturá-la já não parecia uma boa ideia, quando ela se acomodava à pressão e, talvez sem querer, acolhia a rigidez de sua virilha.

— Você não agia como profissional, mas como uma vilã sem caráter. — Ele fechou os olhos, a fim de superar a excitação.

Gina se mexeu de novo, produzindo uma sensação enlouquecedora e uma perigosa proximidade. Os lábios rosados e macios estavam a centímetros dos dele. Os olhos cor de mel mostravam mais apelo sensual do que medo.

Ele então aproveitou o vão que ela deixara entre os lábios para desfrutar, com investidas de língua, o gosto da sedução.

Na mente de Harry, surgiram imagens ardorosas nas quais deitava Gina nua sobre o feno e movia-se sobre ela, em crescentes e inesquecíveis ondas de prazer. Sopros de volúpia castigavam sua alma, roubando-lhe a capacidade de pensar racionalmente. Não desistiria daquela criatura que cheirava tão bem, que tinha um sabor tão marcante.

Gina gemeu durante a nova invasão da língua em sua boca, levando-o a considerar seriamente uma cena de amor apaixonado no chão do estábulo. Ela pareceu aprovar a ideia, pois o beijou com fervor, enquanto movia os quadris até o limite do espaço disponível, com uma mestria rara mesmo entre mulheres experientes.

Harry só pensava na gratificação física e afetiva contida naquele momento único, especial. Afundou o rosto no de Gina, intensificando o beijo, antegozando a sensação celestial de tê-la por inteiro. Por enquanto, os seios roçavam seu peito musculoso, deixando entrever o volume firme, a forma arredondada, a temperatura cálida. Isso potencializava seus sentidos com fantasias que ele temia não poder concretizar.

— Assim não... — ela sussurrou ao reaver os movimentos labiais.

Era uma espécie de súplica, que Harry estava compelido a desobedecer.

A conduta de Gina, colando a boca e a virilha nas dele e depois protestando contra as liberdades que ele tomava, era incompatível com a de uma jovem bem-nascida de Boston. No entanto, Ginevra Molly Weasley não se encaixava no perfil de uma moça da sociedade local, tanto que invadira o estábulo vestida como rapaz e, mais que das outras vezes, entregara-se a carícias desconcertantes.

Harry saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao lado, no chão duro, amaciado somente por uma camada de feno. A respiração tornou-se ofegante com o desejo imperioso de abraçá-la e possuí-la, certo de que haveria paixão no ato de posse e entrega — uma paixão que nenhum dos dois se empenharia em esconder.

No entanto, o senso de prudência ameaçou pôr tudo a perder, quando a contemplou esparramada no chão, com o penteado desfeito e as pernas um pouco erguidas, sem falar do raio de luar que realçava as adoráveis feições.

O que a tinha forçado a preparar um cavalo enquanto todos dormiam? Harry queria saber, mesmo que fosse para, novamente, salvá-la de si mesma. Insistiria para que ela lhe contasse a verdade.

— Se veio aqui em busca de sexo, Gina Weasley, estou pronto a satisfazê-la. Mas seu pretendente ficará furioso ao descobrir que você não resguardou sua pureza. — De propósito, Harry ignorou as formalidades que não cuidou de amenizar o tom nem as palavras. Queria chocá-la, pôr um fim naquele relacionamento inviável e viajar em paz.

Os olhos enevoados de Ginevra revelaram raiva. Os lábios se estreitaram, e, em consequência, ela se distanciou da imagem de sereia que Harry havia formado. Melhor assim.

— Não me importo com o que Draco Malfoy pense de mim — ela confessou em tom irritado.

— Então, podemos fazer amor, sem nos preocuparmos com a chegada de alguém ao estábulo. — Ele levou a mão à fivela do cinto, simulando abri-la e descer a calça.

Novamente, palavras e gestos crus, destinados a induzi-la a partir dali a não atormentá-lo mais. Valia qualquer coisa para Harry livrar-se da tentação de despir Gina e adorar cada centímetro de seu corpo voluptuoso, com o qual tanto sonhava.

Ela se levantou do chão e os cabelos lhe caíram sobre os ombros, numa massa de cachos rebeldes. Ajeitou-os com impaciência e fixou o olhar no homem à sua frente.

— Não vim aqui para ser acariciada ou seduzida — disse, representando o estilo de ser que era mais próprio da mãe e da irmã.

Mas a camisa masculina que ela usava, parcialmente aberta no peito, mostrava os contornos fascinantes do vão dos seios.

— Não? Então, é melhor esclarecer tudo, antes que eu tome sua presença como um convite. — Harry também se ergueu e levou os dedos ao rosto muito sério de Gina, afagando-lhe a pele.

Ela suspirou ao primeiro toque. Uma onda de calor perpassou-a, enquanto o focalizava com evidente vulnerabilidade, associada a uma tensão sensual que o fez estremecer. Harry duvidou de que a parceira tivesse noção do que podia causar com um simples olhar.

Após limpar a calça masculina que usava com as mãos, Gina fechou os botões da camisa, com certa dificuldade em virtude dos dedos trêmulos.

— Vamos começar por reduzir as tentações... — ela afirmou, com um toque de humor que o surpreendeu, mas também o tranquilizou.

— Boa ideia. — Harry apoiou a iniciativa, cruzando os braços e recostando-se à porta de uma baia.

Ela procurou seu boné, que havia caído sobre o feno: uma prova de que o disfarce de homem não resistiria à luz do dia.

— Quanto à sua visita ao estábulo nesses trajes — ele contrapôs, indicando com a mão o corpo tão feminino de Gina —, não creio que sua mãe aprovaria.

— Claro que não. — Ela firmou os ombros e assumiu uma expressão que denotava luta interior e, depois, uma decisão importante. — Não vim aqui pensando em agradar meus pais.

— Mesmo?

Ela reprovou o sarcasmo no tom de Harry. Enfrentou-o com uma declaração surpreendente:

— Mesmo. Meu objetivo é deixar Boston ainda esta noite.

— Aonde pretende ir? — ele indagou, embora já conhecesse a resposta.

— Ao Maine, preciso ver minha avó. — Ela ergueu a mão a fim de impedir a aproximação de Harry, entretanto ele nada tentou. — Meus pais me proibiram de visitá-la, apesar do pedido de socorro que a pobrezinha enviou.

— Pedido de socorro? — Ele suspeitava de algo errado com a sra. Worth, mas desconhecia o conteúdo exato da mensagem que ela mandara à família Weasley.

Esfregando as mãos, Gina deu alguns passos nervosos à frente das baias. Para Harry, foi uma forma de tortura, porque as curvas daquele corpo e o balanço dos quadris ressaltavam da roupa masculina, capazes de enfeitiçar o mais frio dos homens. Logo estacou e exibiu o olhar firme.

— Não posso permitir que as ambições de meus pais perturbem minha vida — disse sem hesitar. — Minha avó precisa de mim. Nunca mandaria um recado, dizendo que está doente, se não necessitasse muito de minha companhia.

O tom de pesar no final da frase comoveu Harry. Algo se retorceu em seu íntimo. Além da simpatia que já sentia por Gina, ele faria o mesmo pela própria avó. Suas lembranças dela não eram nítidas, mas também não vacilaria em contrariar meio mundo a fim de ajudar quem lhe contara a história da bênção dos Potter, aparentemente concretizada na figura da mulher à sua frente.

— Minha avó é forte — ela prosseguiu, impaciente. — Para reconhecer que precisa de ajuda, sobretudo perante meus pais, só pode estar enfrentando uma séria enfermidade. Jamais admitiu nenhuma fraqueza até agora.

Avançando, ela tocou o braço de Harry, alheia ao arrepio que produziu.

— Vovó Worth conta comigo. No momento, meu lugar é lá, no Maine.

Harry admirou a profunda generosidade de Gina, sinal de um espírito elevado.

— Mas não pode ir sozinha. Como irá atravessar regiões desertas a cavalo ou de carruagem? Sua avó vai piorar se souber que você sofreu algum... acidente.

— Preciso ir. Remus ainda não se recuperou o suficiente para me levar. Mesmo que pudesse viajar, seria injusto pedir a ele que abandonasse a casa, perdendo o emprego.

O conflito se entranhou em Harry. Queria ajudá-la, inclusive por gostar dela e sonhar com uma total cumplicidade. Mas também sonhava com o ouro da Califórnia e o reconhecimento dos irmãos pela eventual salvação dos negócios da família.

Tornava-se perigoso, porém, aderir aos planos de Gina. Ele não tinha segurança no posto que ocupava junto aos Weasley e precisaria de referências para obter um novo emprego e juntar o dinheiro necessário para a jornada em busca do ouro.

— Seus pais certamente não irão ignorar sua avó — disse devagar, embora sem muita convicção.

— Na verdade, eles querem que eu espere pelo pedido formal de casamento por parte de Draco. Eu teria de me casar às pressas e permitir que ele cuidasse dos problemas de vovó Worth.

Casar às pressas. A imagem das mãos suadas de Larry, tocando o corpo de Gina, deixando nela uma trilha de asco, adquiriu proporções imensas diante do relacionamento cada vez mais próximo com a herdeira dos Weasley.

— E quando se daria esse casamento? — ele perguntou com a voz embargada.

— Dentro de duas semanas, mas apenas se eu estiver em Boston. Pretendo partir esta noite.

— Impossível — murmurou Harry, observando as novas manobras dela para selar um cavalo, agora bem-sucedidas.

— Já estou indo.

— Gina! — Com passos rápidos, Harry acercou-se e impediu que ela apertasse as correias. Trouxe-a até seus braços, recebendo em troca uma expressão hostil. — Seja sensata. Não pode fazer isso sozinha. É perigoso.

O convidativo aroma que vinha do corpo delicado constituía um apelo no sentido de agarrá-la e possuí-la sem mais delongas. Novamente, ele teve de conter seus instintos, ante a visível fixação de Gina em outro objetivo.

— Talvez seja melhor você esperar... e casar-se. — Ele engoliu em seco.

— Não tenho vontade de me casar.

Tristeza e mágoa pontuaram a afirmação. Ela fixou a vista em Harry. A dúvida turvava seus olhos. Em vez de afastar-se dele, ela desabou nos braços fortes que a aguardavam.

Então beijou-a outra vez, sentindo-se entre o céu e o inferno. Mas o abandono de Ginevra era tal que ele aprofundou o beijo, excitando-a com toques de língua nos cantos da boca. Ela suspirou e gemeu de prazer.

Harry deu um passo para trás, a fim de não perder a maravilha daquele abraço. Apoiou as costas contra uma portinhola enquanto ela se derretia saboreando o beijo. A paixão cobrou seu preço em forma de atitude. Ele decidiu naquele momento que Gina não se casaria com Draco Malfoy. Nunca.

As mãos dela exploraram o corpo másculo, lançando espirais de calor dentro de Harry. No encontro dos lábios, existia a certeza de tudo o que aquela mulher significava para ele. Um afago nas costas, um toque nos quadris, uma leve mordida nos mamilos, sobre a roupa... Ele lutava para eliminar o último vestígio de bom senso que mantinha. Quando se apartaram, ambos estavam sem fôlego.

— Não poderia me levar, Harry? — ela perguntou, em tom de súplica, e o desejo animal que o possuía encontrou um ponto de retorno.

— Levá-la? Ao Maine?

Pelo timbre de voz, ela quase se arrependeu de ter feito a proposta.

— Por favor... — ela acabou insistindo, com as bochechas ardendo.

Harry percorreu com os dedos as linhas do rosto de Gina e utilizou o polegar para acariciá-la nos lábios, ansioso por um completo domínio da razão sobre os instintos.

— Preciso de você. — Com essas palavras, ela aumentou a turbulência que se apoderava do coração de Harry.

Nem metade de quanto preciso de você, ele pensou em dizer, despedaçando seu orgulho, os planos, a própria imagem como homem. Adoraria viajar com Gina, satisfazer todas as necessidades dela sem questionar os motivos.

— Tenho condições de... pagá-lo.

Pagar? Chocado com a proposta, Harry avaliou que o tão recente fogo se convertia em barragem de gelo. À decepção, seguiu-se a raiva.

— Como assim? Pagar-me? Já recebo salário como cocheiro. — Ele a soltou de repente, desequilibrando-a.

— O que há de tão terrível nisso? — Ela enrugou a testa, surpresa.

Harry a fitou, indignado.

— Tem pouco respeito por mim, moça.

— Ao contrário, você mesmo falou dos perigos de eu viajar sozinha. Estou apenas pedindo que me acompanhe até o Maine. Irá me escoltar e me proteger até que eu encontre minha avó.

— Escoltá-la... — Ele recuperou algum brio ao imaginar-se com Gina numa pousada, fazendo amor livremente.

— Sim. — Ela mostrou confusão ao arquear as sobrancelhas. — O que pensou que eu estivesse propondo?

Ele começou a rir, balançando o corpo inteiro, após perceber a ironia contida em suas secretas intenções. O som preencheu o estábulo, ecoando nas vigas de madeira.

A sensação de alívio foi balsâmica e veio junto com uma ponta de pesar. Gina não estava se oferecendo indecentemente para sessões de sexo pelo caminho. Colocava suas necessidades e as da avó acima da luxúria que predominava na mente de Harry. Não entregaria sua virtude a um irlandês desgarrado da família.

Com a masculinidade assim comprometida, ele entendeu que o poder da bênção dos Potter não chegava a tanto. Gina queria somente um acompanhante, um protetor, que mereceria pagamento por esse trabalho. Enfim, propusera um negócio. Por isso ele ria.

— O que eu falei de tão engraçado? — ela quis saber. — Ao contrário de Remus, você não tem laços que o prendam a Boston ou à minha casa. Quero lhe pagar o suficiente para que possa ir à Califórnia.

— Parece a solução perfeita. — Ele sorriu com ironia, magoado porque Gina o descartava como amante. Solução perfeita, desde que ambos soubessem lidar com a situação.

Harry sentira a presença da bênção dos Potter quando a tomara nos braços, em seu primeiro dia na cidade, disposto a salvar a jovem que corria o risco de machucar-se. Agora, a mesma mulher lhe oferecia meios de continuar sua busca, de alcançar a fonte da riqueza de sua família e, então, retornar triunfante à sua ilha na Irlanda. Em sã consciência, não podia recusar uma nova ajuda a Gina, aflita por ver a avó enferma.

—Você aceita? — Os olhos dela brilhavam de expectativa.

— Farei o que sugere.

—Ah, obrigada! — Ela passou os braços em torno da cintura de Harry e pressionou o corpo másculo mais uma vez.

Era possível imaginar o sorriso de satisfação que a avó de Potter daria. Com um pouco de remorso, ele permitiu que Ginevra o enlaçasse, agora pelo pescoço, oferecendo os lábios sedutores.

— Com uma condição — ele falou, tentando encará-la com a mesma condescendência que o irmão Neville usaria ao fechar um negócio.

Nunca me sujeitaria a um marido dominador. As palavras de Gina voltaram à sua mente. De fato, talvez ela jamais se casasse, por temor à submissão, mas isso não excluía a existência de um amante ocasional: ele próprio.

— Qual condição? — ela indagou, desconfiada.

— Que você, Ginevra Weasley, não contrarie minhas instruções, concorde em não fugir de mim a qualquer momento e controle seus caprichos.

— Mais de uma, sr. Potter. — Ela não se deteve diante da mão erguida do cocheiro. — Mas aceito.

— É importante também que não discuta comigo a respeito dessas condições.

Ela fechou a boca de imediato, porém exibiu no rosto sua conhecida expressão de rebeldia. Suspirou, um tanto contrariada, mas a aprovação dela era tudo o que ele desejava. Harry insistiu num aperto de mãos para selar o pacto.

— Você barganha demais, sabia? — ela questionou com o queixo erguido altivamente. — Espero que valha a pena.

— Também espero. — Ele não se incomodou em disfarçar a graça que achava nas atitudes de Gina.

Foi conferir duas ou três baias, para escolher o cavalo que montaria na viagem ao Maine. De uma certa distância, voltou-se para ela.

— Acredita que conseguirá cavalgar por horas e horas?

— Sim. — Ela mexeu nos cabelos. — Acho que sei montar bem.

— Bom, somos dois. Então, a primeira instrução é: prepare uma cesta com alimentos, além de alforjes com água para que possamos partir antes que alguém da casa acorde e nos veja.

— Sim — repetiu Gina, colocando as mãos na cintura. — Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

— Certamente. — Ele meneou a cabeça, refletindo como sua amada era mordaz. — Esteja pronta quando eu voltar aqui. Não me demorarei ao apanhar meus poucos pertences. E você tome cuidado na cozinha. Prefiro não escutar os gritos de seus pais, a não ser dentro de uma distância segura.

Harry saiu do estábulo, rumo a seu quarto, rezando para que os dois chegassem logo à propriedade da sra. Worth. Até lá, sabia ter de enfrentar o sofrimento causado pela tentação que respondia pelo nome de Gina Weasley.

Sele dois cavalos, srta. Weasley. Gina reagiu com irritação à última ordem de Harry antes de deixar o estábulo. Ela a cumpriria, a fim de demonstrar que não era inepta, mas a arrogância dele calou fundo em seu coração.

Teve vontade de gritar enquanto cerrava os punhos. Mas, seria um grave deslize acordar os pais e outros ocupantes da casa. Não se justificava o grito de raiva, diante da insignificância do gesto de machismo de Harry.

Acalorada pelas lembranças do contato físico entre os dois, ela realizou a tarefa sem exibir frustração, permitindo-se apenas um resmungo em voz baixa.

Graças ao empenho da avó, ela havia aprendido a lidar com tudo em que tivesse interesse. Desde muito jovem, ganhara experiência em selar cavalos. Naquele momento, a tarefa se revestia de um significado especial: iria fugir de Boston na companhia de Harry, para prestar assistência à avó doente.

No entanto, a necessidade de manter silêncio deixou-a atrapalhada na hora de ajustar as correias na égua Missy. Primeiro, ela havia aproximado o lampião do corpo do animal, que se agitou um pouco ante a novidade, sem falar que tinha sido acordado e forçado a levantar-se. O melhor de tudo, pensou, seria mostrar a Harry que possuía habilidades maiores do que a média das pedantes moças da sociedade, assim como suportaria os percalços da viagem com o vigor e a coragem de um homem.

— Não me desafie, Missy — falou à égua, cujos movimentos nervosos não impediram que Gina completasse a missão. — Por sua culpa, fiquei parecendo uma idiota agora há pouco, ao tentar selar você no escuro. A quem está querendo impressionar?

O animal apenas ergueu as orelhas em resposta.

— Preciso de toda a sua força e inteligência na estrada — ela acrescentou, batendo no pescoço da égua, que então sacudiu o rabo. — Claro que será bem recompensada com muito feno, alfafa e cana.

Amarrou as rédeas na porta do estábulo e voltou para dentro, a fim de preparar o cavalo negro que Harry apreciava. Sentiu-se bem ao providenciar uma montaria que ele cavalgaria com gosto. Em seguida, a frustração voltou.

— Harry Potter deveria ir andando atrás de mim na estrada — disse a si mesma. — Acusar-me de atrasá-lo e de não saber selar um cavalo é uma atitude insuportável.

Na verdade, Gina dava vez e voz à insatisfação que a castigava, desde que ele a havia tocado na virilha, sugado seus lábios, mordiscado os mamilos sobre a camisa. Ela entendia perfeitamente que a excitação que sentira significava estar viva. E pronta para amar e ser amada.

Sentir o peso dele em cima de seu corpo havia desencadeado uma intimidade perigosa, uma indomável ânsia de prazer físico, algo que Gina nunca havia sentido por homem nenhum. A situação parecera absurda, insana, com ela erguendo os quadris de modo a experimentar-lhe a virilidade. Instintivamente, enroscara as pernas em torno da cintura de Harry, prendendo-o contra si. Atordoada, tinha descoberto que aquela posição facilitava o contato.

Seguramente, Draco Malfoy não despertaria nem um leve arremedo das sensações que Harry havia provocado nela. Principalmente, levando-se em conta a deprimente cena na noite do baile; os frios olhos azuis de Draco e as mãos sempre suadas a deixavam insensível, inerte. Bem diferente do irlandês de olhos verdes, que lhe acendia todo o calor possível de ser encontrado no desejo e na volúpia.

— Se meu pai soubesse disso... — Ela pensou em voz alta, sem interromper o trabalho com o cavalo negro.

— Soubesse do quê? — A voz de Harry soou atrás de Gina, assustando-a.

A surpresa causou um movimento brusco do animal. Ele avançou e empunhou as rédeas, de modo a acalmá-lo. Também empregou algumas palavras em gaélico, o idioma tradicional da Irlanda, que Gina eximiu-se de compreender. Estava entretida com o calor que lhe aquecia as entranhas, à espera de que ele repetisse as carícias de pouco antes.

— Você tem problemas com cavalos — disse Harry acidamente.

— Não — ela murmurou, ofendida. — Nenhum problema. Selei os dois, como você pediu.

Ele verificou as selas, as correias, as rédeas, sem encontrar erros ou folgas. Ela acompanhou, com excitação, os movimentos das mãos masculinas sobre o couro, tocando, puxando, testando.

Suspirou antes de desviar a vista. Não era bom olhar para aqueles dedos, que ora a excitavam, ora a aborreciam. Cruzou os braços até que ele terminasse a inspeção.

— Satisfeito? — desafiou-o quase sem querer.

O olhar de Harry pousou sobre seu rosto com uma rapidez que lhe tirou o fôlego. Nos olhos verdes do irlandês, reinava uma série de emoções. Satisfação não era uma delas.

— Trabalhou bem, moça. — Ele agora a examinava de cima a baixo. — Pensa em trocar de roupa para viajar?

— Não. — Altiva, aguardou-o dizer que não estava adequadamente vestida.

Cansara-se de ser elegante e correta. O traje masculino, além de confortável, poderia provar-se útil durante as peripécias previstas para a viagem. Mas havia outro motivo:

— Minha amiga Hermione tomou o trem da tarde a fim de visitar uma pessoa, e não tenho onde conseguir um vestido. Como não vamos viajar de trem nem de carruagem, é fundamental pensar na comodidade.

À luz do lampião, os olhos de Harry lhe pareceram pesados como couro molhado, mais duros do que a viagem em si. O coração de Gina sopesou a realidade de uma difícil jornada na companhia daquele homem tão instável.

— Já considerou o risco de dividirmos o mesmo quarto, nas estalagens e pousadas do caminho? — ele prosseguiu. — Além disso, encontraremos lugares precários para pernoitar, pois não vamos cavalgar pela rota normal, onde seu pai poderia nos localizar.

Duas novidades. Harry teria segundas intenções ao escoltá-la até o Maine? Procurava assustá-la com as dificuldades do caminho?

— Estou preparada para tudo — respondeu, convicta. — Você mesmo disse que, quanto maior o objetivo, menores as chances, mas é válido o risco de algum desconforto pessoal.

— E depois? Daqui a um mês ou um ano? Está pronta para o desconforto da censura que receberá de seus pais, familiares e amigos? Para lidar com o escândalo de uma fuga de casa na companhia de um homem que mal conhece?

— Não estou fugindo. Apenas lutando por minha independência, pela vida que escolhi. Além do mais, minha avó significa muito para mim.

— Pode enganar os outros, Ginevra Weasley, mas nunca a si mesma. — Ele sustentou o olhar, tentando medir a honestidade com que ela se expressava.

Verdade seja dita, Gina sentiu-se gratificada com a oportunidade de frustrar as expectativas dos outros, de sair de um lugar em busca do tipo de vida que escolhera. Quanto à honestidade, era um alívio saber que jamais se tornaria a esposa de Draco Malfoy depois daquela escapulida.

Nada disso, no fundo, era da conta de Harry Potter. Cabia-lhe somente deixá-la sã e salva na propriedade da avó, em Somerset, no Estado do Maine, onde daria curso livre a suas metas existenciais. Esse pensamento, porém, teve como consequência torná-la extremamente fria e vazia.

— Estou preocupada com vovó. Ela sofreu semanas a fio antes de escrever à família, e o médico confirma que não se recupera bem.

— É melhor partirmos, então.

Gina concordou, mas pediu que ele a esperasse um pouco, até que apanhasse água e mantimentos na cozinha da casa. A tarefa não demorou mais que quinze minutos. Ao retornar ao estábulo, deparou com Harry já montado. Prendeu a pequena carga nas costas dos dois animais e saltou com agilidade ao lombo da égua Missy. Em seguida, os dois saíram pelo portão que Harry já havia aberto.

Ia começar uma experiência e tanto!

Com batidas carinhosas no pescoço das montarias, Harry e Gina contiveram o relincho dos animais, uma reação normal sempre que saíam do estábulo. Ninguém deveria ouvi-los. O coração de Gina acelerou-se logo nos primeiros metros. A enormidade de seu plano aparecia agora em dimensões reais.

Como podia se sentir tão estranha ao lado do homem que a exasperava com suas carícias? Como chegara a admitir que levá-lo com o intuito de protegê-la seria uma boa ideia? Atravessar florestas, passar as noites com a pessoa que a fazia arder de desejo não era ainda mais perigoso?

A noite enluarada espalhava estrelas pelo firmamento e uma brisa agradável pelo ar. Assim que o cavalo negro e a égua alazã passaram do trote ao galope, a tensão de Giina se reduziu, apenas um pouco. Ela saíra de casa sem permissão e a questão da lealdade aos pais a afligia. Havia tomado uma decisão sem volta.

Tremia ante a certeza de que sua aventura com o cocheiro irlandês que trouxera para casa, poucos dias antes, jamais seria compreendida ou perdoada pelos pais. No entanto, recusava-se a entrar em desespero. Tinha bons motivos para fazer o que fizera. E se os pais se decepcionassem a ponto de renegá-la como filha, sempre lhes restaria a fútil e submissa Luna, que adoraria reinar soberana no lar paterno.

Suspirando, Gina mudou o rumo de seus pensamentos ao observar Harry cavalgando. Não poderia deixar de sentir-se grata a ele, por ajudá-la a se afastar das preocupações domésticas e assim poder assistir melhor a avó quando chegasse ao sítio.

Aparentemente, ele encontrava uma razoável dose de satisfação no triste malogro de seus projetos. Sem hesitar, ela relembrou alguns fatos da vida de Harry, desde o instante em que o vira no porto de Boston. Então, tendo em mente os acontecimentos da última hora, ela recordou como ele conseguira passar de cocheiro a guardião em tão reduzido intervalo.

A despeito de fazer pouco tempo que estava nos Estados Unidos, Harry conhecia a geografia do país o suficiente para saber que tomava a direção oposta a seu destino original: a Califórnia. Cada quilómetro percorrido o levava para mais longe dos objetivos que havia estabelecido. Metas que precisava alcançar o quanto antes, pelo bem da família Potter.

Julgava-se um traste por ter se rendido aos caprichos de Gina. Contudo, quando a tomava nos braços, náufrago da tempestade desencadeada pela antiga bênção, refém do intenso desejo carnal que a herdeira dos Weasley lhe despertava, sentia-se incapaz de negar qualquer vontade dela. Parecia que seu destino havia se atado ao de Gina. Ou tentava enganar-se permitindo que a luxúria o envolvesse, acima da crença na bênção dos Potter.

Os cascos dos cavalos estalavam com suavidade na trilha de terra que levava à estrada principal. A lua começava a apagar-se, dando lugar ao alvorecer, quando chegaram a um entroncamento. Harry teve de aceitar os fatos: seria impossível, naquele instante, dar meia-volta e deixar Gina em segurança na varanda da mansão dos pais.

Bênção ou maldição? Quem poderia desfazer o dilema ou assegurar que ele se achava no rumo certo?

Todos os Potter precisam tomar cuidado e ficar em alerta até que recebam um grande dom: uma prova de estima, uma promessa, uma imensa gratidão. As palavras do irmão Neville, relembradas, impactaram Harry como parte de uma tradição imemorial. Mas agora existia um oceano inteiro separando-o do lar. Você terá de fazer uma escolha: desfrutar a bênção ou sofrer a maldição.

Seu destino era ele mesmo quem traçaria, como os guerreiros da velha Irlanda, celebrados por grandes feitos em batalhas sangrentas. Adorava ouvir, contadas pela avó, essas histórias de coragem e ousadia. Naquele momento, estava a serviço de uma mulher caprichosa. Mas talvez ela fosse um meio para que ele alcançasse suas metas, o destino que escolhera para si. Conduzia Gina ao Maine supondo que tomava um atalho para a Califórnia. Talvez tudo estivesse escrito.

A escolha não poderá ser desfeita. O alerta de Carlos provocou nele um suspiro desencantado, que beirou o resmungo. Harry notou a respiração intensa de seu cavalo negro. Com uma sensação de choque, calculou que faltava muito para o fim da viagem, mesmo já tendo deixado os limites da cidade. Olhou para trás e admirou a vista de Boston ao longe.

— É um cenário adorável — sussurrou Gina ao percebê-lo perdido em pensamentos.

As luzes da vizinha Charlestown piscavam, configurando uma paisagem decepcionante em seu sono. A lua enfatizou as peculiaridades do rosto de Gina, a delicada linha do queixo. Em silêncio, ele vibrou com as imagens que criava em sua mente. Nenhuma mulher, por mais encantadora que fosse, tivera o poder de desviá-lo das próprias metas e aspirações. Ele então repetiu para si mesmo que tinha vindo à América pelo ouro, nada mais, nada menos.

Os olhos de Gina, ao contemplá-lo, tinham o brilho refletido pela lua pálida. Um conhecido calor o invadiu. Era melhor conversar pouco com ela, a fim de não perder a concentração nos próprios planos. O que havia feito?


	6. Capitulo V

**CAPÍTULO ****V**

— Para trás! — O alerta de Gina foi bem audível, apesar da distância entre ela e Harry.

Tinha soado sério, a ponto de Harry desmontar do cavalo e avançar com cautela até a clareira em que a havia deixado, com ordens estritas para que descansasse, comesse algo e não se aventurasse sozinha na floresta.

— Acredite, sei usar isto!

Em qual risco ela incorrera? Ele apertou o passo, inquieto. Felizmente, o orvalho matinal impedia que as folhas caídas estalassem, denunciando sua aproximação. Não devia tê-la deixado sozinha. Avançou pelo terreno úmido e, escondido atrás de um tronco, deparou com ela a empunhar firmemente uma pistola, apontada para um desconhecido, de barba. Por certo, um saqueador de estrada.

A égua Missy pateava nervosamente na pequena clareira. A cesta de alimentos tinha sido removida das costas do animal. Como o assaltante pudera pensar que não enfrentaria a reação armada de Gina? Ela teria sofrido algum ferimento durante o roubo? Não, graças a Deus, a roupa que ela usava não evidenciava nenhum tipo de luta corporal.

Temendo distraí-la, caso entrasse na clareira pelo ângulo errado, ele percorreu em círculo ao redor do descampado.

A intervalos, espiava ambos, certificando-se de que suas passadas não piorariam a situação.

— Só queria me divertir — disse o ladrão barbado. — Qualquer mulher de calça justa, como a senhorita, deve ser boa parceira.

— Não estou interessada em seu tipo de esporte — Gina falou, elevando a arma de fogo quando o homem deu um passo em sua direção. Passou a suar, embora o tempo não estivesse quente.

O ladrão estreitou os olhos e ensaiou aproximar-se mais.

— Impossível saber sem experimentar — disse, com um riso maldoso, julgando que ela não ousaria disparar a pistola contra uma pessoa.

— Quer experimentar minha pontaria? — A voz dela soou trêmula, pois parecia que não havia alternativa, senão apertar o gatilho. — Para trás, eu disse!

A calça de Gina, molhada nas barras, realmente realçava seu corpo bonito. Com a boca seca, Harry desviou a vista. Não era de admirar que o assaltante se interessasse mais por ela do que pelos produtos furtados. Havia soltado os cabelos e mostrava-se particularmente bonita à claridade da manhã. O traje de homem, na opinião de Harry, era mais um convite do que um disfarce. Ele precisava lembrar-se de pedir a ela que trocasse de roupa. Também precisava salvá-la do ladrão, para não acrescentar outro fracasso a seu rol.

O intruso quase babava diante da visão deslumbrante que tinha, certamente rara em sua vida. Permaneceu estudando a figura de Gina, enquanto Harry se colocava atrás dele, protegido por um arbusto, pronto para saltar sobre o inimigo, caso este insistisse em avançar. Rezou para que ela não o atingisse por engano com um tiro, na hora em que surgisse na clareira.

— Não pense que não vou disparar! — ela falou em tom alto, brandindo a pistola. — Já atirei com esta arma num homem de quem eu gostava. Imagine o que faria com alguém como você.

A brisa levou a fragrância de Gina às narinas de Harry. Gengibre e camomila, combinados, aumentaram a disposição de agir. Quando o ladrão correu na direção dela, Harry saiu de trás do arbusto, imobilizou o homem pelo pescoço, e os dois foram ao chão enlameado. Ela gritou de novo. Segurando os braços do sujeito atrás das costas, Harry o dominou sem maior dificuldade, pois era magro e fraco.

Nervosa, com as faces vermelhas, Gina baixou a pistola, mas não a guardou.

— Estava pensando em disparar contra nós dois? — quis saber Harry.

— Claro que não. Apenas fiquei assustada com sua aparição. Assustada, mas agradecida.

A situação estava sob controle, porém a ansiedade tinha roubado parte da formosura de Gina. Ele não gostara de vê-la com medo, trémula. Pudera! Contrariamente ao acordo, ela havia desrespeitado suas instruções.

— Por que não manteve a palavra e ficou onde a deixei? — ele perguntou, olhando para cima.

— Desci até o riacho para me lavar — ela explicou, sem arrependimento.

Ele a examinou de perto. A camisa voltara a abrir-se nos primeiros botões, exibindo o vão dos seios. A calça apertada nos quadris representava uma tentação até para um santo.

Caso não mudasse de roupa, seria desaconselhável que o acompanhasse a qualquer taverna ou empório do caminho. Os alimentos e bebidas contidos no cesto não durariam mais que dois dias. Quanto antes vestisse uma saia rodada e uma blusa discreta, melhor.

Harry continuava segurando o ladrão, jogado de bruços com o rosto na lama. Ele se debateu um pouco, por incapacidade de respirar. Harry aliviou a pressão, mas abordou Gina com um refrão já conhecido:

— Se não obedecer minhas ordens, eu a levarei de volta a Brookline.

— Menos implicância, Harry. Andei uns doze passos até o riacho, o que não infringe o nosso acordo. E fiquei atenta, como você mandou. — Nem tanto — ele falou, voltando a comprimir o corpo do ladrão.

Gina trocou a pistola de mão e calou-se por um minuto, a intenção de não estimular uma discussão em lugar e momento impróprios. O medo e a ansiedade haviam passado completamente, graças à presença de Harry. Por isso, não ousou desafiá-lo.

— Bem, lembrando outro ponto do nosso acordo — ele continuou —, eu a coloquei sob minha proteção desde a saída do estábulo dos Weasley. Quero ver se aprendeu a lição. Procure meu cavalo, que está solto por aí, e troque de roupa.

— O que vamos fazer com... — Ela apontou o assaltante rendido.

— Uma coisa por vez. Dê-me a pistola e vá.

Havia sido penoso, para ambos, ouvir as pretensões do ladrão, disposto a abusar de Gina. Merecia ser espancado ou até morto a tiros, em legítima defesa. Mas, antes de qualquer decisão, Harry preferiu passar-lhe um sermão:

— Essa mulher não é para o seu bico! É uma jovem dama de Boston, que viaja a cavalo sob minha proteção. Mexer com ela é o mesmo que mexer comigo!

— Não parece uma dama — disse o homem com ousadia, cuspindo barro.

— Eu deveria levá-lo até a primeira delegacia policial que encontrássemos — Harry falou, antes de soltar os pulsos do ladrão e usar as mãos para revistá-lo, em busca de alguma arma escondida.

— Sozinha com um homem na estrada... O que pensam disso os pais dela?

— Talvez fosse melhor abatê-lo com um tiro e acabar com sua empáfia! — Harry ameaçou, admitindo que o outro era mais inteligente do que fazia supor sua aparência.

A última coisa que desejava era envolver-se com autoridades policiais, que crivariam Gina de perguntas e, provavelmente, a devolveriam aos pais em Boston. De qualquer modo, ele precisava resolver o que fazer com aquele assaltante debochado, pois ainda havia um longo percurso pela frente.

De súbito, o grito de Gina e o relinchar de um cavalo adiaram a decisão. O que estava acontecendo agora? Tão logo Harry ergueu-se e olhou na direção do som, o ladrão deu uma gargalhada e fugiu correndo para o interior da floresta. Casualmente, ele já cogitava de soltar o homem.

Apressou-se rumo ao lugar onde havia deixado o cavalo preto. Gina estava lá. De costas para ele, parecia ilesa. Correu para abraçá-la, enterrando o rosto dela em seu ombro enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos.

— Saltou do meio dos arbustos e os animais que pastavam se assustaram mais do que eu — ela informou, tentando iludi-lo quanto à sua coragem.

Ele espiou e identificou o problema.

— É apenas um coelho. Está tudo bem.

— Pensei que eu fosse forte, para poder ajudar minha avó doente. Mas gritei de pavor por causa de um simples coelho...

Harry sorriu, complacente, e entendeu que não era hora de criticá-la. Gina suspirou enquanto o tremor das pernas passava.

— É forte, sim, mas está cansada e sofreu um susto. — Ele recuou o bastante para colher o belo rosto entre as mãos. — Dois, aliás. Não admira que ficasse tremendo. Vamos apanhar os cavalos e nossos pertences. Depois que você trocar de roupa e se alimentar, retomaremos a viagem.

— E aquele homem horroroso?

— Fugiu. Na verdade, eu o deixei partir. Já não nos causará problemas, depois de saber com quem estava lidando.

Gina avaliou que Harry não se referia somente a si próprio, mas a ela também, reconhecendo seu destemor e rapidez de raciocínio. Não era mentira que ela sabia manejar uma pistola. Havia aprendido a atirar com os caçadores, amigos de seu pai, que às vezes a levavam em incursões na mata.

Ao deslizar as mãos pelo corpo de Gina, Harry voltou a pensar em escoltá-la até a casa dos pais, antes que algo realmente grave ocorresse. Sabia, no entanto, que não conseguiria fazê-lo. Não se insistisse em contemplar o rosto dela, em sentir-lhe a pele com a ponta dos dedos.

Por medida de precaução, desviou a vista para os dois cavalos, que pastavam lado a lado. Gina olhou para o mesmo ponto, depois recuou e deteve-se nas feições de Harry, próprias de um homem bonito e desejável.

— Tem razão — disse. — Vamos fazer o que propôs, mas acho desnecessário trocar de roupa. Vestirei meu casaco e, por cima, minha capa longa. Com isso, ninguém na estrada notará que sou mulher.

Harry ansiou por acariciar cada curva daquele corpo escultural: seios, cintura, quadris, coxas. Lembrava-se bem do que sentira quando a havia deixado excitada no estábulo, na noite anterior.

— Não convence muito como homem, srta. Weasley.

— Por que não?

Ele optou por não responder.

A sobriedade de Gina potencializava a vontade de Harry de possuí-la. O desejo o torturava. Deu continuidade a uma contemplação embevecida, até embaraçá-la com a verdade que seus olhos exprimiam. Ela ficou ruborizada.

— Não vejo motivo para que seja rude comigo — Gina se queixou, ao caminhar na direção dos cavalos. — Eu conseguia cuidar bem de mim, antes de você aparecer em minha vida.

O fato era que, de costas, ela o presenteava com uma magnífica visão. Embora aliviado pelo ressurgimento da vivacidade de Gina, ele não poderia deixar o desafio sem resposta.

— Você nunca apertou o gatilho de uma arma. Se eu não tivesse ido à clareira, cairia nas mãos sujas daquele nosso amigo.

Gina voltou a cabeça para Harry, chocada com seu tom alto. Ele se recordou do grito que ouvira no momento crítico. Ela o havia chamado em seu socorro, e Harry estava lá exatamente para isso. Não havia do que reclamar.

Era forçoso admitir, porém, que elevar a voz para Gina reproduzia o comportamento habitual de seu pai e de Neville. Por meio de um profundo suspiro, Harry tentou juntar os pedaços do próprio bom senso.

— E, se aceitou a proposta de me escoltar — ela reagiu com firmeza —, não é para ficar me passando sermões, como meu pai ou minha mãe. Do contrário, posso continuar a viagem sozinha.

— Não tive a intenção de ralhar com você. — Deus sabia que as intervenções de Harry não deviam ser confundidas com rusgas em família.

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos, almejando sinceramente trazer um pouco de ordem para o caos que Gina gerava dentro dele, com tanta facilidade e frequência. Vê-la em perigo, minutos antes, havia revirado seu coração do avesso. Determinou-se a não criar mais problemas na travessia, no entanto...

— Eu... — frisou o pronome apontando um dedo para si mesmo — ...levo minhas responsabilidades e compromissos mais a sério do que você. De modo algum, deixarei que uma mulher atravesse uma floresta sozinha.

— Sou muito mais capaz do que imagina — ela falou de pronto, avançando um passo.

— Continua querendo me iludir. Pois terá de provar suas habilidades, srta. Weasley. — Havia sarcasmo no tom dele.

As bochechas de Gina se tingiram ainda mais de vermelho.

— Incrível! Como ousa falar comigo dessa maneira?

— Ouso, sim. — Ele deu um passo à frente e reduziu a distância entre ambos. — Pediu minha ajuda para chegar até aqui, mas o socorro que lhe prestei nas docas atrasou meus planos e deu origem a todo este drama.

— Ora jamais pretendi impedi-lo de viajar à Califórnia. Aconteceu de você estar perto da carruagem no momento do incidente no cais do porto.

— Assim como nunca pretendi ficar em Boston — ele replicou, dividido entre a tristeza por não poder cooperar com sua família e a alegria de encontrar uma mulher linda, sensual e deliciosamente impulsiva.

Representaria ela a bênção que honrava os Potter, ou Harry alimentava expectativas demais? Gina fez menção de responder, entretanto ele pousou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela, impondo silêncio.

A suave textura daquela pele o fustigava, restaurando o desejo. Ele teve de assimilar a súbita excitação, mas encontrou uma maneira de apresentá-la a Gina.

— Colocou-se sob os meus cuidados. Se vamos seguir viajando juntos, precisa trocar de roupa e assumir seu gênero.

— É mais fácil cavalgar sem uma saia longa, que tende a me tirar a atenção da estrada. — Pela primeira vez, ela incorporou um traço de dúvida à negativa.

— Não, senhorita. — Achou indispensável impor sua autoridade. — Seguramente, vai prestar a mesma atenção que teve até agora.

Ele segurou o queixo delicado, espalmou a mão no rosto dela e cobriu-lhe os lábios quentes com os seus. Uma árvore atrás dos dois serviu de apoio para que ele pressionasse o corpo de Gina contra o seu, sentindo um intenso calor correr nas veias. Foi como se ventos tempestuosos movessem sua alma e atassem os laços ainda soltos em seu coração.

A bênção.

Por mais que ele tentasse duvidar, Gina lhe pertencia. Tal pensamento atravessou-lhe o cérebro como um relâmpago. Saborear com a língua as doces profundezas daquela boca serviu apenas para intensificar e refinar seu anseio por ela.

Loucura. Completa loucura.

Não era hora nem lugar para aquela conexão física e espiritual, rescendendo do volúpia. Quando seria? A ansiedade pulsou em diferentes direções no íntimo de Harry. Teria de acontecer um dia. Mas também poderia nunca ocorrer.

Afastando-se, observou-a, calado, testemunhando a rápida abertura das pálpebras de Gina, cerradas durante o beijo. Os olhos cor de mel refletiam os desejos que também o consumiam. Ela teria noção de quanto se revelava e do quanto essa revelação o torturava?

— Isso prova que seu disfarce não lhe traz benefício algum — ele argumentou. — Somente expõe o que você procura esconder.

Palavras sensatas, arruinadas pela paixão que as ditava. Harry conteve um suspiro, ciente de que minaria sua já frágil resistência. Gina reagiu com indignação:

— Foi por isso que... — Ela não terminou a frase. O rubor nas faces se acentuou.

— Não. Eu a beijei porque tive vontade, uma vontade profunda, vinda de meu íntimo. Você já devia saber disso.

Tal resposta não amenizou a agitação feminina. Ela se afastou, ajeitando os cabelos num gesto coquete. Harry reprimiu a urgência de trazê-la de volta a seus braços, até que assimilasse seus motivos.

— Pode me garantir que respeitará minhas ordens, em função do objetivo desta viagem? — questionou em tom suave.

— Sim.

Finalmente, ela concordava com o arranjo, o que não significava que estaria disponível como mulher, por mais que desejasse, secretamente, entregar-se às carícias de Harry. Ela resgatou a trouxa de roupas que deixara cair no chão da clareira, ao assustar-se com o coelho, e apanhou a saia e a blusa de montaria.

Dava para imaginar como a saia ampla facilitaria a incursão dos dedos dele até seus pontos mais sensíveis. Mesmo estremecida, iria trocar-se atrás de um arbusto, conforme ele pedira, mas notou que faltava algo no bolso da calça.

— Minha carteira com dinheiro! Acho que aquele facínora a roubou.

— Ele já deve estar longe. Daremos um jeito. — Harry mostrou um otimismo incompatível com a realidade. — Com cuidado, a cesta de alimentos vai durar dois dias, e tenho algumas moedas. Não vejo maior problema.

Enquanto ela se trocava, ele avaliou a situação. A despeito de ostentar coragem e portar uma arma, ela jamais conseguiria atravessar ilesa a floresta, caso viajasse sozinha. Segurou os cavalos pelas rédeas, à espera de Gina.

— Depressa. Temos pouco tempo — alertou-a, antes de poder admirar a intensa feminilidade ao vê-la com os novos trajes.

— Por que acha que não temos tempo? — ela indagou, acercando-se da égua Missy.

— Porque seus pais já devem ter deduzido para onde você fugiu. Aconteceu comigo, quando tentei escapar de casa.

— Quero que me conte essa história. — Ela terminou de abotoar a blusa.

— Sim, no caminho.

— Harry...

— O quê?

— Sinto muito sobre o incidente nas docas. Forcei-o a ajudar Remus, além de mim. — Gina arrepiou-se ao toque de consolo em seu rosto cálido. Entendeu que se achava cada vez mais sensível à atração sensual que ele lhe despertava.

— Não se preocupe. Foi uma opção consciente de minha parte.

As bocas estavam tão próximas que nada pôde evitar um novo e vibrante contato. Uma crescente lascívia invadiu o corpo curvilíneo, tornando-o pesado, ansioso pelo alívio dos sentidos em brasa.

De repente, Harry a soltou. Esperou que ela recuperasse o fôlego e disse, com incoerente frieza, que deviam retornar logo à estrada. A pronta concordância de Gina o surpreendeu. Ela era um mistério.

Se havia rompido com a família e adquirido o direito de dar à sua vida o rumo que quisesse, se tinha descoberto a luxúria em seus beijos e toques, o que a impedia de aceitá-lo como amante? Ele não a compreendia, mas, por outro lado, sabia que o destino dos dois estaria unido por apenas mais alguns dias. Então, ficaria livre para perseguir seu próprio sonho.

Gina segurou a barra da saia quando recebeu ajuda para subir ao lombo de Missy. Os dedos fortes queimaram contra sua pele, mas ela havia decidido resistir às sensações e aos sentimentos que ele lhe despertava, até conhecer melhor a história pessoal de Harry.

— Conte-me o episódio da fuga — pediu, trotando na direção da estrada.

— Eu era bem mais novo do que você — ele começou, em cima do cavalo negro em movimento. — Meus irmãos e eu brincávamos de guerra. Cansei-me de ser um modesto pastor de ovelhas, enquanto eles encarnavam os valorosos combatentes que defendiam uma fortaleza dos invasores vikings. Neville e Carlos então discutiram qual dos dois iria salvar meu rebanho, e resolvi mostrar que possuía coragem para cuidar sozinho de mim mesmo.

Interrompeu o relato para retirar da cesta um filão de pão caseiro. Partiu-o ao meio e ofereceu metade a Gina. O alimento, de excelente sabor, os satisfez por pouco tempo, mas não poderiam comer mais do aquele pedaço, pois a comida estava racionada. Tudo bem, desde que se distraíssem com a sequência do relato.

— Acabei por me distanciar de casa e cheguei a uma parte da ilha que não conhecia. Pude ouvir meus irmãos chamando por mim, mas eu estava cercado por árvores e colinas.

Perdido e sozinho, o menino devia ter sentido muito medo, pensou Gina. Contudo, o homem de agora não expressava nenhum temor de cruzar a mata fechada, apenas rasgada pela trilha de terra. Talvez isso explicasse a preocupação de Harry quanto a ela não viajar sem um acompanhante.

— Como encontrou o caminho de volta?

— Fiquei cansado de andar e dormi ao pé de uma árvore. — Os olhos dele contemplaram o horizonte, como se retornasse ao passado. — Neville me achou, mas se negou a falar comigo, até para me repreender. Jogou-me no quarto, de castigo. Carlos fez um sermão que valeu pelos meus dois irmãos juntos. Haviam se assustado muito ao perderem minha pista, quando anoiteceu.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Harry.

— Mas Carlos também me deu uma lição: se me perdesse de novo, deveria subir ao ponto mais alto das colinas e esperar ali.

Sem dúvida, na época, os pais de Harry tinham coberto de carinho o menino fujão. Os de Gina, porém, se fosse o caso, a puniriam com um isolamento de semanas, a pão e água.

— Meus irmãos assumiram a culpa — acrescentou ele. — Sempre foram superprotetores.

Aquele era um dado importante sobre a personalidade de Harry, levando Gina a entender por que ele buscava uma fortuna em ouro, a fim de colaborar nos negócios da família. Ambos lutavam por aceitação, por independência.

— Quer ser bem-sucedido aqui porque não tem sua família por perto, é isso?

— Sim — ele respondeu, fitando-a com um olhar de tirar o fôlego. — Acredito que agora seja a sua vez, .

— Minha vez?

— Disse que tempos atrás atirou num homem. Eu gostaria de saber se ele permaneceu de pé ou se exalou o último suspiro.

Gina riu. Era bom, era libertário recordar-se do susto do um amigo da família ao ver a fumaça saindo do cano da pistola, enquanto ele lhe ensinava a municiar a arma.

— O pobre Jake Moore ficou deitado por vários dias, em estado de choque, sem poder se sentar direito.

Harry a envolveu com um olhar intrigado.

— Quer dizer que...

— Sim, eu o atingi no traseiro. — Ela sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto a gargalhada de Harry se sobrepunha ao ruído da chuva.

Gina mordiscou o lábio inferior, decidida a ocultar seu desconforto. Não tinha como expressar uma queixa, depois que a pausa do dia anterior a colocara a par do estado de coisas.

A chuva fria havia se tornado companheira constante dos dois viajantes. Além do silêncio de Harry, a preocupação com a saúde da avó, Worth, e os espasmos do estômago vazio lhe provocaram uma forte dor de cabeça. Ansiava por um banho quente, uma cama macia, uma refeição de verdade. Mas precisava suportar as consequências de sua resolução de viajar até o Maine.

Como estavam nas proximidades de Portsmouth, restava-lhes esporear os cavalos para que chegassem logo. Assim que os pais de Gina soubessem que ela não viajara a Providence na companhia de Hermione, teriam imediata certeza de seu destino. Caso alcançasse Somerset e o sítio da avó antes deles, haveria uma chance de ficar por lá. Afinal, era maior de idade, e a avó precisava de cuidados.

Ambiciosos e arrogantes como eram, os pais de Gina talvez apreciassem o fato de ela se afastar do círculo social de Boston, ao qual claramente não pertencia. Arthur Weasley poderia até pensar na vantagem de ver a sra. Worth, mãe de sua mulher Molly, viva e saudável para dar continuidade aos negócios, que incluíam um rendoso moinho de trigo. Quanto mais polpuda fosse a futura herança da esposa, melhor.

Ao cair da noite, Harry desmontou o cavalo negro e prontificou-se a cortar lenha para um fazendeiro das vizinhanças, em troca da permissão para dormirem, Gina e ele, no estábulo da propriedade. Instalaram-se separadamente em leitos improvisados com feno, mas o frio da madrugada uniu os corpos cansados num abraço providencial.

Harry acordou várias vezes, agitado, porém Gina dormiu, aquecida pela solidez do ombro rijo, sonhando com as amistosas profundezas das florestas do Máine. O leve sopro da respiração masculina em sua têmpora e os lábios pressionados contra seus cabelos aumentaram o calor que a envolvia.

Para Harry, era difícil conciliar o sono naquela situação de intimidade. Normalmente, não praguejaria contra a sorte. Mas tinha certeza de que o pai de Gina já estaria a caminho de Somerset, e a presença de um irlandês ao lado da filha seria não só descartada como hostilizada.

Desde criança, Gina havia testemunhado as injustiças que Arthur Weasley cometia contra a esposa, em cujos ombros recaía uma excessiva carga de trabalho doméstico. Na verdade, todos os homens casados que conhecia tratavam as mulheres com superioridade e pouca consideração, sem excluir o reverendo Granger. A avó tinha consolado Gina quando esta questionara a aceitação, pela mãe, desse tratamento injusto. Justiça, ela havia explicado, nada tinha a ver com a maneira como um homem percebia a vida. Aos olhos masculinos, quanto mais perto de uma mulher, mais ele se tornava seu censor e algoz.

O êxito obtido pela avó em sua decisão de viver sozinha, após a morte prematura do marido, inspirava Gina a lutar pelo mesmo ideal. Nunca se sujeitaria ao arbítrio de um marido. Mesmo contando com ajudantes de confiança, era a avó quem comandava o moinho, o sítio e as finanças.

Mais tarde, Harry estudou com o olhar um descampado a curta distância da estrada. Apurou os ouvidos e disse:

— Há um rio à nossa frente.—A notícia chegou a Gina entre lufadas de vento e pingos de chuva.

— O quê?

— Um rio que precisaremos cruzar. Mas parece que, no meio da mata, todos os cursos d'água são rasos.

— Tudo bem. — Ficaria ainda mais ensopada.

Se a visão da avó sobre a natureza masculina fosse verdadeira, por que Harry não a castigava pelas dificuldades que lhe trouxera? Talvez, baseada na experiência própria, a idosa fosse tao preconceituosa contra os homens quanto Arthur Weasley contra os irlandeses.

Viajar a cavalo com um deles, dia e noite juntos, representava uma heresia.

Quando se aproximaram da margem do rio, a corrente de água era mais larga e forte do que Harry havia imaginado. A travessia seria perigosa, e Gina deu graças por contar com o companheiro de viagem para auxiliá-la. Contudo, o rio parecia bifurcar-se e tomar mais de uma direção. — E agora? Para que lado vamos? — ela inquiriu. Exacerbado, Harry engoliu em seco. Não tinha certeza do que fazer, apenas ansiava por uma xícara de chá de gengibre que a avó costumava preparar. Diante das águas turbulentas, ele decidiu que, fosse qual fosse a direção tomada, teriam de atravessar o rio de uma só vez, num galope firme.

A fim de acalmar-se, ele invocou a lembrança de acordar com Gina nos braços, suave e quente, os cabelos provocando uma leve coceira em seu nariz e o cheiro de gengibre e camomila compondo uma inocente sedução. Naquele momento, havia se sentido tentado a beijá-la e depois a possuí-la. Como, porém, trair a confiança que ela depositara nele? Retomar a estrada principal por um atalho levaria horas. Harry examinou o comportamento das águas enquanto os cavalos saciavam a sede. A questão era: cruzar o rio ou perder mais um dia inteiro em terra firme.

Saber reconhecer o instante mágico é a nossa tarefa, o resto virá naturalmente.

Com a carta de incentivo da mãe ardendo no bolso, ele sentiu culpa pelo momentâneo fracasso da missão. Prometera trazer riquezas da Califórnia, aliviar os problemas financeiros da família. Dinheiro podia não ser tudo na vida, porém ajudaria a vislumbrar um futuro melhor para todos os Potter.

Quanto antes entregasse Gina Weasley à avó, tanto mais cedo ele retomaria seu rumo. Nem mesmo a atração que sentia por ela o prenderia àquelas terras.

— Por aqui, atrás de mim — ele a encorajou enquanto afagava o pescoço do cavalo.

O melhor ponto para a travessia do rio era o trecho mais estreito entre as duas margens. Harry o localizara, embora o risco de uma queda na água fosse real. O fantasma de um desastre o assolava desde a terrível tarde em que tinha surgido um ladrão em seu caminho.

Gina meneou a cabeça afirmativamente ante a decisão de Harry. Não havia mais o que fazer, exceto suportar a chuva e o frio por mais tempo do que merecia uma destemida jovem da sociedade de Boston. Se conseguissem cruzar o rio incólumes, prometeu a si mesmo conseguir, do outro lado, uma cama quente e um bom jantar para ambos.

Ele estimulou o cavalo negro a enfrentar o caudal de água gelada. Manteve o olhar no rio, que parecia protestar contra a invasão de seu curso. Chegou a tremer, lembrando como detestava o mar, onde havia bracejado algumas vezes, quando criança, somente o necessário para não afundar.

Droga! Certificando-se de que Gina o seguia, em cima da égua Missy, Harry afastou da mente a desesperança e apressou o cavalo até o ponto aparentemente mais raso do rio. As patas dos animais produziam um som característico de encontro à água e às pedras do fundo do leito.

Parou o cavalo negro e bateu-lhe no pescoço, satisfeito, ao atingirem a margem oposta. Gina fez o mesmo. Afortunadamente, tinham alcançado seu objetivo imediato.

— Não foi tão mau — disse ela, com o chapéu encobrindo metade do rosto. Existia uma mescla de medo e confiança em seu tom de voz, que calou fundo em Harry.

Certa vez, Carlos havia confiado nele para subir sozinho uma encosta cheia de rochas, confiado no irmão menor que suplicara por uma demonstração de coragem e destreza. Não havia se arrependido.

— Tem razão.

Um relâmpago espocou no céu, indicando que a chuva não iria diminuir tão cedo.

— Precisamos nos apressar. Fique atrás de mim, mas perto, e não desça do lombo de Missy por nada — ele instruiu.

Gina prontificou-se a seguir as ordens dele.

Vou prestar atenção, Carlos. Com doze anos, Harry quisera passar por uma prova e enfrentara águas e pedras, porém sem êxito. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que Carlos, menos experiente do que Neville no leme de uma embarcação, precisara levar um iate ao porto de Limerick. Por insistência do pai, e a contragosto, o irmão havia aceitado ele a bordo.

— Não deve navegar sozinho, filho. O barco pode afundar, sem um vigia capaz de ajudá-lo.

Depois de implorar para ir junto com Carlos e prometer ficar atento, Harry assumira a responsabilidade de observar a correnteza do rio, inclinado na proa do iate, a fim de detectar rochas parcialmente submersas.

Ele arfava, de tão nervoso, e mesmo assim as ondas fortes o enganaram. Rochas surgiram de repente, bem no rumo da embarcação, e seus gritos tardios não evitaram uma colisão. Sem vítimas, felizmente. No entanto, o casco do iate ficara danificado. O barco tivera de ser rebocado de volta ao estaleiro, e ele se cansara de ouvir os xingamentos de Carlos.

Mais um motivo, agora que era adulto, para redimir-se perante os irmãos e o pai. Desejava demonstrar alguma capacidade, excluídos o mar e os navios, e dotar a família de capital financeiro para salvar os negócios. Só assim, pensava, teria um lugar respeitável na história dos Potter. O pai e os irmãos sentiriam orgulho dele.

O cavalo agitou-se debaixo de Harry, resgatando-o de suas recordações. Estavam em terra, na margem oposta do rio, prontos para procurar, junto com Gina e a égua Missy, abrigo numa fazenda próxima ou, na pior das hipóteses, numa estalagem à beira da distante estrada principal. Por um momento, ele se envaideceu com seus feitos até aquele instante e baniu da memória o medo do fracasso. O que havia acontecido no passado serviria para guiá-lo no perigoso presente. Ele, Gina e os animais estavam a salvo! De repente, um horrível estampido soou no ar, tão alto que rivalizava com o som do casco do iate batendo contra as pedras. O rosto de Gina, iluminado pelo relâmpago, desfigurado pelo trovão que se seguiu, buscou segurança nos olhos de Harry.

— Não! — Ele esticou as rédeas de sua montaria. Um temporal desceu sobre eles como um manto de chumbo, produzindo ruídos assustadores.

A égua recuou, temendo continuar pelo solo alagado, onde uma correnteza se formara. Gina gritou com Missy e só obteve dela um relincho de protesto. Harry olhou para trás e viu a companheira de viagem escorregar da sela e cair na enxurrada barrenta, que corria no sentido do rio recém-atravessado. — Gina! Não!

Apavorado, desceu do cavalo e enfrentou a tormenta. Vento, terra e água chocavam-se contra seus olhos, orelhas e nariz. Teve de apertar os lábios para não engolir o líquido sujo que espirrava. Quase sem enxergar, abriu caminho até a margem do rio. Se Gina fosse arrastada até o leito caudaloso, mesmo que soubesse nadar, sua vida estaria por um triz.

Felizmente, não era uma jovem tola, medrosa ou sem iniciativa. No mínimo, possuía um apurado instinto de sobrevivência. Em meio à descida pelo barranco, ela conseguiu segurar-se no tronco de uma árvore pequena, mas forte o bastante para resistir ao temporal.

O perigo real e imediato tinha levado Harry ao pânico. Já pensava que não havia esperança nem possibilidade de resgate, quando a viu agarrada ao tronco, varrida pela enxurrada cada vez mais volumosa.

— Gina! — gritou, sentindo uma punhalada de terror no coração.

Porém, ela estava ilesa. Ele se lançou para a frente, com a certeza de salvá-la mais uma vez, ainda que isso significasse trocar de lugar com ela e entregar-se a um destino cruel.

— Gina! — chamou de novo, ao alcançá-la e enlaçá-la com um só braço, pois o outro, por segurança, tinha de ficar em volta do tronco.

A ironia da situação repousava no fato de que a travessia do rio havia sido tranquila, e, no solo, o casal enfrentava risco de morte. Cuspindo a água que tinha entrado em sua boca, Harry acalmou-se. Gina estava bem, embora um pouco machucada, e ele não lutava contra um oceano encapelado, apenas contra um temporal.

— Gina... — O terceiro chamado revelou ternura.

Água escorria dos cabelos e roupas encharcados. Ele novamente jurou a si mesmo que cuidaria dela. Não lhe faltaria. Se não gozava da confiança da própria família, jamais aceitaria o eventual desprezo da mulher com a qual seu corpo — talvez a alma também — entendia-se tão poderosamente.

Recusando-se a conceder ao medo qualquer espaço em sua mente, focalizou Gina, e um instinto inato de proteção aos mais frágeis tomou-lhe os desígnios. Esfregou as mãos nas costas ensopadas da parceira, após sustentá-la contra si. O abraço foi sincero, recompensador. Ela sorveu o ar, tossiu e agarrou-se à solidez salvadora daquele homem.

— Harry? Obrigada.

— De nada, querida. — Ele teria de reencontrar os cavalos, embora a imensidão da água às margens do rio tivesse apagado os vestígios da trilha. — Segure-se em mim.

Não deu certo, pois Gina mal podia andar. Seguindo as instruções de Harry, ela subiu atrás dele, que a prendeu pelas coxas e foi como que cavalgado pela companheira de viagem. Assim, ambos a salvo, venceram as poças d'água e outros obstáculos do caminho. Para ele, ter superado seus velhos medos o deixou feliz, sem falar na deliciosa pressão de Gina contra seu corpo.

O mundo de Harry parecia ter mudado para sempre nos últimos minutos.

Mais adiante, ao encontrar um trecho elevado da trilha, protegido da lama pelas árvores, ele a depositou no chão e beijou-a com fervor. Um rastilho selvagem de poder e desejo conturbou seu íntimo, transcendendo tudo o que sofrera antes e demandando tudo o que Gina tinha para lhe dar.

Haverá um som prolongado, que ninguém mais poderá ouvir, uma visão impossível de se esquecer, um sentimento que será para sempre lembrado. Você saberá quando acontecer. As vozes combinadas da avó e do irmão Neville soaram com sua memória, não mais como uma promessa, mas como uma certeza.

Aos poucos o céu ficou mais claro e a chuva amainou, mas os pingos gelados ainda castigavam seu rosto e o de Gina. Lúcido como nunca, ele precisava achar um lugar quente e seco.

— Venha, Gina.

Agora de pé sobre o solo encharcado, ela o seguiu com precário equilíbrio. Harry julgou loucura a pretensão de encontrar um abrigo em meio à mata. Avistou os cavalos refugiados debaixo dos amplos galhos de um carvalho. Sentiu fome e sede, mas as provisões, nos cestos presos às costas dos animais, deviam estar molhadas, apesar dos panos e toalhas que as envolviam. Pior, a noite se aproximava. Era indispensável e urgente localizar um porto-seguro.

Ele seguiu caminhando. Logo depois do local onde estavam os animais, havia outros carvalhos formando, com seus galhos entrelaçados, uma espécie de gruta seca. Algo ainda melhor o surpreendeu: uma cabana de caçador, dotada de sólidas paredes de madeira e teto resistente.

Com alguns golpes de ombro, ele arrombou a porta. Deixou Gina entrar primeiro. Ela se apoiou num móvel da pequena sala, esgotada. A roupa que vestia apresentava rasgos e manchas de barro. Os cabelos estavam emaranha-dos, numa massa irreconhecível. Longe da imagem que os pais haviam desejado, parecia mais uma gata quase afogada. Bonita mesmo assim.

— Fique aqui e descanse — recomendou. — Vou pegar as cestas e os alforjes com água, e veremos se podem ser aproveitados.

Ao sair da cabana, enquanto Gina procurava uma toalha e verificava se havia muntimentos na cozinha e lenha seca no fogão, ele teve uma ideia melhor: trazer os cavalos até ali, deixando-os de prontidão para a retomada da viagem.

Além disso, poderiam pastar à vontade no terreno já um pouco mais seco.

Apesar de exausta, ela continuou a explorar o ambiente. Deparou com um braseiro que servia como lareira rústica e uma cama aparentemente macia. Sobre esta, havia duas toalhas grossas. Ao lado, uma tina com água para banho que poderia ser aquecida.

Gina louvou a sorte. Como Harry demorava, despiu por completo as roupas molhadas e enrolou-se na toalha maior. Assim que ele entrou, trazendo a bagagem que estava nos cavalos, ela disse apenas:

— Agora só precisamos de fogo.

— Bom trabalho — elogiou-a, com os olhos pregados na figura provocante à sua frente.

A surpresa só não foi tão aguda quanto a tensão sexual que se apoderou dele.

Harry tinha imaginado que Gina voltaria a vestir a calça e a camisa masculinas dobradas dentro de um dos cestos. Porém, ela fora ousada, além de confiante, e ele se obrigou a pensar em onde e como encontraria um acendedor a óleo para reavivar as brasas e utilizar o fogão.

Era uma decisão muito difícil, pois a imagem de Ginevra Weasley, coberta somente por uma toalha debaixo dos cabelos dourados, escurecidos pela umidade, secava-lhe a boca e toldava-lhe os pensamentos com nuvens de luxúria.

Ela o surpreendeu ainda mais ao atirar-lhe uma toalha.

— Tire a roupa e trate de secar-se — falou, dirigindo-se ao canto do fogão. — Prometo não olhar.

— Só olhar não me preocupa — ele disse, entre excitado e divertido.

— Tem certeza? — Ela franziu a testa. O queixo tremia por causa do frio.

— Sim.

— E o que lhe causaria preocupação nesta cabana que tivemos a sorte de encontrar?

Receio ter perdido mais do que meus pertences naquele dia no cais do porto, ele pensou, muito sério. Como uma mulher molhada, com manchas de esfolamento na pele, podia mostrar-se tão bonita e, ao mesmo tempo, tão sedutora? Qual homem resistiria ao olhar voluptuoso que lhe oferecia paixão e encapsulava a bênção?

Com um sensível desconforto na virilha, Harry acercou-se de Gina e tocou no rosto gelado. Claro, como cavalheiro, ele teria de dar um jeito, qualquer jeito, de aquecê-la.

— Nenhuma preocupação com que eu não saiba lidar. — Ele forçou as palavras boca afora ao notar que ela ainda aguardava resposta. — Mas você tem razão, srta. Weasley. Vou tentar acender o fogo antes que seu estado piore.


	7. Capitulo VI

**CAPÍTULO ****VI**

O olhar de Gina manteve Harry magnetizado por alguns momentos, até que ela aninhou o rosto na mão dele. Um movimento extraordinariamente simples, porém capaz de intensificar o desejo que sentia por ela. Restavam barreiras entre os dois, como a distância que a sociedade impunha entre um cocheiro e sua patroa.

De qualquer modo, ansiava por prendê-la a si, por imprimir a imagem de Gina no coração e na alma, por cingi-la até instaurar o mais delicioso calor entre ambos. Quando fora que ele perdera o controle de suas emoções e de seus anseios? A realidade dos fatos, as consequências já não o importunavam. Loucura ou não, precisava possuí-la como necessitava de ar para respirar.

Quando teria outra oportunidade como aquela?

Encontravam-se numa cabana de caçador, escondida na floresta que margeava a trilha barrenta. Não obstante o frio que sentia, ele transpirava sob o efeito das perigosas fantasias que Gina lhe suscitava.

Havia superado o medo ao salvá-la da tempestade, da correnteza do rio. Faltava vencer o desamor que o tinha separado da família durante os últimos quinze anos pelo menos.

O coração de Harry acelerou-se antes que ele domasse o selvagem arrebatamento que Gina inspirava.

Experimentou uma estranha metamorfose, uma mistura de renovação interior e de certeza quanto a ser o mesmo homem de antes da travessia. Tal condição, porém, era proporcionada pela presença de Gina. Ao lado daquela mulher, Harry sentia-se outro, sentia-se mudado.

Como na noite em que o iate em movimento batera nas rochas, adiando os sonhos de Neville, Carlos e de seu pai, que comandava a embarcação. Na ocasião, sua vida tinha mudado, para pior. Agora, a mudança era mais leve, mais prazerosa e ainda assim ambivalente.

— Então, é melhor se trocar — ela repetiu, tocando-o no ombro e o fazendo estremecer.

O contato da mão de Gina lhe sugeria uma reação ousada, definitiva.

Ele jogou a camisa ensopada no chão, sem se livrar dos demónios que incitavam uma atitude que não teria volta. Cerrando os punhos ao longo do corpo, empenhou-se em recordar os motivos pelos quais deveria manter distância dela. Até então, não se deixara desviar de seus sonhos por nenhuma mulher, por mais fascinante que fosse.

Tal promessa vinha sofrendo um abalo. Seus sentimentos por Gina exigiam ação, causando dor e confusão mental. Estava tentado a maldizer a bênção dos Potter e ignorar a tradição da família, descendente de corajosos guerreiros druidas. Fechando os olhos, imaginou-a nua sob a toalha. Nua e linda.

O desejo lhe rasgava o ventre como vingança. Talvez a maldição contraposta à bênção fosse exatamente aquilo: permanecer inerte diante da mulher desejada, incapaz de reivindicá-la para si conforme o corpo e o coração exigiam.

Excesso de respeito ou falta de coragem?

Ambos os cenários criavam um inferno em seu íntimo. contudo, não importava qual sombria profundeza sua alma percorresse, era uma dor mais doce e gratificante do que imnais pudera supor.

Também era fácil imaginá-la em seus braços, ouvir-lhe os gemidos de prazer enquanto o recebia dentro de si, como se sempre o tivesse esperado.

Os lábios de mel, ele já conhecia. Mas, se tocasse o corpo de Gina naquele momento, após arrancar-lhe a toalha, os dois estariam perdidos. Aquilo, sim, configurava uma maldição.

— Se não pretende trocar de roupa, ao menos acenda o fogo e procure secar-se — ela propôs em tom suave.

Ele estava delirando, ou Gina dava mostras de querer vê-lo totalmente nu, de abrir mão de sua pretensa inocência? O peito de Harry estava descoberto, no entanto não considerava mais a ideia de tirar a calça molhada e deixar sua virilidade ao alcance da mão macia. A duras penas, conseguira sufocar o desejo carnal que o torturava.

— Estou bem assim — disse, contrito.

— Mas não pode ficar com a calça molhada, arriscando-se a pegar uma gripe.—Argumento pouco razoável, levando em conta que Gina estava sem roupa, protegida somente pela toalha de banho.

— Vou acender o fogo — ele murmurou, já acalorado.

— Poderia fazê-lo só de toalha. Mas os homens são teimosos, obstinados, irracionais. Como meu pai.

Ela ousava compará-lo com o preconceituoso Arthur Weasley? Tal ideia doeu em Harry como sal numa ferida. Avançou para ela mecanicamente, sem pensar. A maneira como Gina prendera a toalha em um nó sobre um dos ombros, deixando o outro descoberto, remetia à figura de uma deusa ou sacerdotisa grega.

Ele se negou a considerar a possibilidade de tirar a calça encharcada. Já estava de torso nu, a exibir a musculatura do peito, e a calça era provavelmente a única defesa que lhe restava contra os próprios impulsos, diante de uma mulher tão desejável quanto aquela.

— Prefiro dar conta das tarefas do modo como estou — ele se justificou, estranhando a própria voz tímida.

A centímetros de Harry, Gina riu, num tom que ameaçou a sanidade dele e a própria virtude ao mesmo tempo.

— Não deve ficar de calça e... roupa de baixo molhadas, eu já disse. Imagino que faça mal para... sua saúde. Posso virar de costas enquanto se troca.

—Acho melhor ficar assim mesmo. — Ele se valeu de um tom racional para defender algo irracional.

O que fazer, porém, se sentia as chamas do desejo crescendo nas veias e descendo até a virilha?

A toalha que a envolvia, progressivamente úmida das gotas que cobriam seu corpo, colou-se à pele de Gina, revelando curvas tentadoras. Não era fácil para Harry contemplar tanta beleza e sensualidade sem perder a calma. Imaginou se a calça encharcada também expunha o conteúdo rígido de sua virilha, se ela sabia do que se tratava e da possibilidade de obter prazer, todo o prazer que uma deusa merecia.

Resmungando, tentou afastar-se a fim de realizar o trabalho que lhe cabia, porém ela o reteve pelo braço, com tal força que seus dedos pareceram imprimir-se em sua pele. Destino anunciado.

— Harry... — ela falou entre os dentes, com um véu de volúpia a embaçar seus olhos. — Eu quero... Eu preciso...

O quê, Deus do Céu? A ternura equiparou-se ao desejo dentro dele. Gina almejava ser beijada e acariciada? Ou, além disso, pretendia conhecer a melhor maneira de um casal combater o frio conjuntamente?

Uma alfinetada de raiva o atingiu. Com certeza, não fazia parte de seu destino ficar ali calado, incapaz de obrigá-la a manter distância. Seria ela tão inocente a ponto de ignorar o que podia acontecer entre um homem e uma mulher? Deveria preveni-la do perigo que corria?

—Você me salvou mais de uma vez, Harry — ela desatou a língua. — Hoje, escorregando na lama rumo ao leito do rio, eu sabia que você não deixaria que eu me afogasse. — Sorriu de leve, lembrando a cena aterradora. — Obrigada.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés a fim de roçar os lábios na face levemente barbada.

— Gina, acho que não faz ideia de quanto é tentadora.

Harry tinha vontade de gritar de tensão e liberar a força de seu desejo. Agradecimentos eram completamente dispensáveis naquele instante.

Erguendo o queixo, ela revelou a pele branca e suave de seu pescoço. Céus! Harry sofreu para não acariciá-la com a boca.

— Creio que está sendo recatado ou tem medo de mostrar-se. Se posso me cobrir assim, você também pode, sem maior problema. Ou acha confortável permanecer molhado? Arrisca-se a ficar doente.

De novo uma pontada de rancor o feriu. A preocupação de Gina era ao mesmo tempo impessoal e demasiado pessoal.

— Você não compreende...

— O quê? — Ela levou as mãos à cintura, apertando a toalha contra si e enfatizando as curvas suaves dos seios e dos quadris. — Tem medo de alguma coisa?

— Não, em absoluto — Harry mentiu.

— Então, seja sensato. Precisa estar saudável para me levar até Somerset e à minha avó. — Gina pareceu satisfeita com o novo e forte argumento. Afastou do ombro alguns cachos teimosos, com o costumeiro gesto encantador e inocentemente sensual. — Vou ver o que sobrou nos cestos. Se você acender o fogo, talvez eu consiga fazer uma sopa.

Ela foi até a porta, ao lado da qual Harry depositara os mantimentos. Ele nunca havia sido tão sensível à graça com que ela se movimentava. Como explicar que, meramente por andar naquele espaço confinado, Gina pudesse enlouquecê-lo de desejo? Sem falar na tentação de despir-se diante dela?

Úm arrepio desafiou sua prudência. A roupa molhada, incluindo o calção de baixo, era mais do que um homem poderia suportar. Ele removeu tudo ao vê-la de costas junto ao fogão e enrolou a toalha na cintura. Não era perito, porém, com nós de marinheiro, que garantiriam a segurança de estar coberto. Improvisou, do melhor modo possível, e o pano acomodou-se às formas viris.

— Encontrei o suficiente para... — Ela se voltou, mostrando nas mãos um naco de carne defumada e um queijo duro.

A surpresa a emudeceu. Os olhos correram dos ombros de Harry até a cintura, e mais abaixo.

Cada toque, cada beijo já trocado entre os dois, pareceu ílutuar no ar úmido da cabana. Fantasmas da atração que os unira. Prenúncios do que poderia acontecer.

— Oh, meu... — Ela ficou rubra. — Você... está com fome?

— Sim, claro — ele rosnou, diante do estranho sorriso que marcou a expressão de Gina, ao livrar-se da carne e do queijo que tinha nas mãos.

Apesar do brilho nos olhos, ela parecia precaver-se de qualquer iniciativa, enquanto ele dominava suas sensações com esforço. Ele se propunha a suportar a tempestade, do lado de fora, a fim de protegê-la dos impulsos que rolavam como labaredas pelo próprio corpo. De que modo dizer-lhe isso?

— Gina... você é linda. — As palavras contrariaram sua vontade.

Reprimindo um suspiro, ele se acercou da figura que lhe torturava os sentidos. Um relâmpago e um trovão frisaram a eletricidade que dominava o ambiente. E havia ainda aquele aroma inebriante de gengibre e camomila que dela exalava.

— Harry... — ela se limitou a balbuciar-lhe o nome, com uma ternura capaz de romper a muralha de autocontrole que ele tinha erguido.

Estendendo o braço, acariciou-a no rosto, a partir da curva do queixo.

— Meu Deus! — O tom que ele imprimiu na voz foi grave a bastante para denotar todas as suas intenções ocultas.

De maneira convidativa, Gina pousou a cabeça no peito musculoso e desnudo.

O que fazer? Ele era homem...

Agarrou-a de tal modo que os corpos ficaram colados. Procurou-lhe a boca para uma serie de beijos sem pausa, moldando os lábios à carne suave que lhe propiciava um contato vulcânico, sobretudo depois que as línguas se encontraram.

Gina não só cheirava bem como tinha um sabor de morangos silvestres.

Era a bênção, Harry não teve dúvidas, desfazendo suas últimas amarras com a sanidade mental e as conveniências sociais, esvaziando o senso de pudor que ainda o impedia de agir como homem.

Os seios de Gina, pressionados contra o peito rijo, ofereceram uma frágil resistência à carícia das mãos másculas e, depois, dos lábios famintos, quando a toalha que a cobria veio ao chão.

Harry se arqueou sobre ela, cuidadoso para não assustá-la nem escandalizá-la. No entanto, ela correspondia a seus toques como se fosse uma amante experiente, o que lhe acendeu ainda mais a volúpia.

Deitando-a na cama, deslizou as mãos por todo o corpo feminino. Cada contato deixava uma trilha de calor pelo caminho. Ele levantou a cabeça, quebrando momentaneamente o clima de lascívia. Notou que entre ambos já não existia nenhum traço de medo nem de hesitação. Ela lhe entregava o corpo e também a alma.

— Gina! Mo chroíl — A exclamação em gaélico veio do fundo de seu ser. — Meu coração!

Harry ainda não se atrevera a explorar-lhe a intimidade, mas era uma questão de minutos. Estranhamente, foi detido pela disponibilidade que ela demonstrava e pelo olhar brilhante que parecia esperar pelos dedos dele e algo mais.

Tão vulnerável estava ela e tão alterado se achava ele que escutou um alarme soar em suas terminações nervosas. Caiu para o lado, saindo de cima de Gina.

— Não é sensato agirmos desta forma, querida — disse. — Embora seja difícil um homem resistir, você está pedindo demais de mim.

— O que foi que eu pedi? — ela perguntou, intrigada. Harry resmungou, incapaz de responder, quanto mais de raciocinar. A tempestade lá fora encontrava, naquele santuário em que se transformara a cabana, um concorrente no sangue que corria furiosamente por suas veias.

— Você realmente não sabe? — Ele comprimiu a boca de frustração. Teria de explicar a ela?

— Conte-me.

— Não — ele se negou. — Está brincando com fogo. O que ia acontecer aqui não seria nenhum conto de fadas.

— Não gosto de contos de fadas — declarou Gina, segura de si, mas ainda sem compreender no todo aquele tipo de experiência, da qual só tivera informação esparsa e fantasiosa.

— Quero que entenda que eu a desejo, Gina. Tanto quanto um homem pode desejar uma mulher.

Harry rilhou os dentes, agoniado. Agora, ofendida, ela o desprezaria para sempre. Lidar com uma donzela talvez fosse o maior teste de sua vida. A pele feminina era quente sob os dedos que ele ainda mantinha sobre o ventre delicado, mas evitando as regiões sensíveis.

O coração de Gina batia forte. Ela queria tocá-lo por inteiro, descobrir os segredos do corpo de um homem, que as Filhas da Graça por vezes mencionavam, entre risos envergonhados, sem entrar em detalhes que obviamente desconheciam.

Enquanto ela se recobria com a toalha, almejando retomar a sequência de beijos na boca, Harry a desejava com ardente lascívia. Na mente de Gina, surgiram questões atordoantes. Mesmo sem entender o que se passava consigo, tinha vontade de senti-lo o mais próximo possível, satisfazendo-a. Tinha vontade, sim, mesmo confrontada com os abalos em seu futuro e a incerteza de seu destino.

Observando-o, ela pôde notar um terrível conflito nos olhos verdes. A tensão e o esforço para superá-lo eram evidentes. Generosa, imaginou o que deveria fazer para ajudá-lo a aliviar o problema. Aquilo não era o que tinha sonhado receber de um homem.

Com assombro, quase choque, ela percebeu que o amava o suficiente para seguir seu coração, em vez da mente. Amava o suficiente para acreditar apenas naquele momento de cumplicidade, deixando que o futuro se encarregasse do resto.

Espalmou as mãos no peito de Harry, acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos. Um sopro de excitação atravessou os dentes cerrados dele.

— Gina... — O nome soou como uma súplica, uma promessa.

Ela nunca escutara nada semelhante. Mas, e agora?

— Harry... — ela retribuiu o chamado no mesmo tom, trémulo e apaixonado.

— Moça, não sabe o que está fazendo...

— Sei que o desejo, Harry Potter. E estou pronta para pertencer a você.

— Não. — Ele levou dois dedos aos lábios dela, selando-os. — Não diga isso.

Ela beijou as pontas daqueles dedos, sugou-os com a boca ávida, como se fosse uma amante experiente, a mostrar seu poder de excitar o parceiro. Talvez aquilo representasse o que a avó de Harry queria ensinar, quando dizia que todo homem sábio devia aceitar o que lhe era oferecido de graça.

Gina sorriu, desistindo de aplacar o coração disparado e os sentidos em fogo.

— Minha avó sempre fala que não podemos nos furtar àquilo que precisa acontecer, mesmo que esteja além de nossa compreensão.

— Além de nossa compreensão... — ele repetiu, franzindo a testa. — Se é assim, Gina, farei amor com você. Beijarei seu corpo centímetro por centímetro, e terá sensações que jamais experimentou. Amarei você de tal modo que não haverá espaço entre nossas peles, nem limite ao nosso prazer.

Ela engoliu em seco e a expectativa dominou-a. Sabia que a parte mais profunda de seu ser vibraria com as carícias ousadas de Harry e, finalmente, conheceria um êxtase real, mais do que fantasiado. Só na manhã seguinte trataria de racionalizar o que estava prestes a acontecer.

— Já compreendi tudo — assegurou, a fim de livrá-lo de tantas precauções.

Harry passou a agir, principiando por mais um beijo tórrido na boca de Gina, que voltara a se deitar sob seu corpo. Se o gosto dela era adocicado, o dele era indefinível, porém causava nela a mesma volúpia que, em seguida, tomou seus mamilos. Ela reprimiu um gemido, ignorando se tal atitude poderia intimidar um homem.

Harry apertou-a contra si, e ela apreciou a pressão daqueles músculos na pele macia dos seios comprimidos. De alguma forma, ansiava por ficar ainda mais unida a ele. estranhou, mas antecipou um prazer insano quando ele deslizou os lábios de seu ventre liso até as partes íntimas.

— Mo chroí! — As palavras dele soaram como uma suave carícia.

Com os dedos, ela ousou tocar o membro ereto, e a descoberta da carne rígida a atordoou tanto quanto a aqueceu.

— Isto é mais do que fazer amor, querida. Preciso desesperadamente de você. — Ele traçou de novo com a língua as linhas ocultas da intimidade de Gina. Preparou-a para uma conexão definitiva, apartando-lhe as pernas. — Você vai ser minha, e eu vou ser seu.

— Sim — ela murmurou.

Naquele momento, compreendia tudo: o antes, o durante, e depois. Excitada além da fronteira da razão, contra qualquer eventual problema futuro, ansiava por ser possuída pelo estranho cavalheiro que tanto dependia dela, física e emocionalmente. Afinal, Harry colocava a própria existência de lado para acudi-la em tudo, desde o momento em que haviam se conhecido.

— Faça amor comigo, Harry — pediu com espontaneidade, mas também com urgência.

Ele voltou a beijá-la e sugá-la, até que a primeira invasão total a arrebatasse. Os dedos dele a afagavam com ansiedade, enquanto as investidas se sucediam e aprofundavam, ao som do temporal.

— Você é maravilhosa — balbuciou, sem perder o ritmo. Gina sentia-se bonita, amada. Por um átimo, pensou em Pancy, Luna o Hermione. Imaginou se, em nome da beleza que buscavam, elas se entregariam do mesmo modo a um homem sedutor. Experimentou certo orgulho de si mesma, pela coragem, pela independência, pela disponibilidade para a paixão.

Tal sentimento, porém, logo passou para o tormento. Com a respiração ofegante, desejava a conclusão de tudo, o clímax que aplacaria seus instintos e traria o relaxamento dos nervos, ao dormir abraçada com Harry.

A plenitude do ato de amor não tardou. A princípio, ele a penetrou com cuidado para não machucá-la. Porém, ao notar que Gina correspondia, completamente extasiada, às investidas, ele foi imprimindo um ritmo cada vez mais intenso aos movimentos que certamente os levaria à loucura.

— Solte-se, que será melhor — ele aconselhou, ofegante. De repente, Gina gritou, em parte de prazer, em parte de dor.

— Harry... — Ela se rendeu ao ritmo do companheiro, sentiu-o por inteiro dentro de si como prémio à longa espera, de anos, por aquela espécie de conjunção.

— Oh, Harry! — Estremeceu debaixo dele, assaltada por espasmos de prazer que pareciam não mais terminar.

Percebeu que se descobrira como mulher.

As formas nuas de Gina foram afagadas por Harry numa estranha mistura de ternura e volúpia. Ele a beijou, sufocando seu último gemido, depois se acomodou ao lado dela, na cama estreita que se aquecera em poucos minutos ao calor de seus corpos.

— Eu não imaginava que fosse assim... — ela murmurou, despertando um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios de Harry.

— Nem eu, de certa maneira.

Ele não havia se dado conta de que, com Gina, poderia não apenas dividir a força de sua paixão como satisfazer tão intensamente suas necessidades. Nunca lhe acontecera de ter uma mulher como ela, virgem ou não.

Enquanto usava a toalha amassada, Gina espiou a virilidade masculina, como se quisesse conhecer melhor o instrumento de seu prazer. Esticou o mão para explorá-lo. Harry arrepiou-se sob o contato suave, ainda cálido.

— Gina... — ele grunhiu, livrando-se da tortura daquele toque.

— Sente dor? — ela inquiriu, curiosa.

— Somente a dor de desejá-la.

— Mas o que nós... o que você fez...

— Mo chroí! — ele exclamou. — Foi apenas o começo. Quando me toca assim, alimenta meu fogo.

— Por quê?

— Assim é a natureza, assim é você...

Ela suspirou, envaidecida, e pousou os lábios no peito nu de Harry.

— Você disse que era apenas o começo... — instigou-o e depois apertou os seios contra ele, julgando provocar uma tensão maior do que um simples beijo.

— Não é mentira — disse ele, com voz rouca.

— Então me mostre, Harry Potter. Mostre-me tudo o que devo saber.

— Como quiser, querida. — Ele ancorou as mãos na cintura fina, indeciso quanto a subir ou descer os dedos pelo corpo de Gina.

Optou pelas duas coisas, entremeadas por uma fricção ardente dos lábios.

— Ah! — ela exclamou, novamente acalorada com a ex-pectativa de novos e desconhecidos prazeres.

Após sugar-lhe os seios, massageou-a suavemente nas nádegas, seguindo até a feminilidade entre as pernas. A quente umidade da região lhe causou uma desmedida ex-citação, a qual demandava pronto alívio. Mas ele demorou-se naqueles afagos especiais, com a intenção de agradar a Gina tanto quanto ela o satisfazia. Em seguida, ante os gemidos encorajudores que ela emitia, os corpos voltaram a unir-se numa fruição mútua o completa.

A posse foi incrivelmente voluptuosa, mas também doce, suave como veludo.

Uma união de corpos e almas. Comunhão de carne e espírito.

Os olhos de Gina estavam arregalados, de surpresa e de prazer. Para Harry, a satisfação era tão intensa que ele não queria que ela parasse de se mexer, fosse por receio, fosse por algum resquício de dor.

— Parece que somos um só — ela balbuciou. — Eu sou sua, assim como você é meu.

— Hum...

Ele vibrou com a mistura de êxtase e tortura que experimentava. Segurou Gina pelos quadris, movendo-a contra si, e sentiu a leve dolência que o ato de amor acarretava nele também. A dança da paixão terminou em gemidos e gritos, cada qual bradando o nome do outro, até que se abraçaram, exaustos.

— Oh, querido... — Toda sensível, ela passou para cima dele e moveu a cabeça, fazendo com que seus cabelos espanassem de leve o peito de Harry.

Tal gesto foi uma nova tortura para ele. Parecia interminável a excitação que Gina lhe propiciava.

— Não consigo me fartar de você — falou, contrito. — Isso nunca me aconteceu antes.

— Agora pode acontecer sempre... — sussurrou Gina, arfando, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelo corpo bem definido, do pescoço até a virilha.

Instintivamente, ela se agachou sobre ele, promovendo um novo encontro entre os pontos mais sensíveis dos dois. Quando a conhecera, Harry não havia esperado nada da jovem bem-nascida e educada de Boston, além de alguns beijos roubados. Depois, nutrira a fantasia de torná-la sua. O destino, ou a bênção dos Potter, tinha agido no sentido de aproximá-los intimamente, com tal intensidade que ele se transformara no primeiro homem de Gina, e ela em sua última amante.

Gina, por sua vez, não conseguiu deixar de pensar no que a mãe diria se tomasse conhecimento daquela situação escandalosa. Olhou para a parede de madeira da cabana, evitando os olhos de Harry. Por impulso, logo voltou a fitá-lo e sentiu uma emoção inesperada, um misto de prazer e culpa.

"Remorso" era o termo. Arrependimento. Embaraço. Não por ter se entregado a ele, mas porque, sem explicação, temeu que algum parente próximo, o próprio pai ou mesmo Draco Malfoy, desse um tiro fatal em Harry, ao saber que ele a havia deflorado após outra transgressão grave: acompanhá-la numa viagem não autorizada.

Apesar de tudo, amar Harry Potter parecia a Gina a coisa mais natural do mundo, mais correia do que as barreiras sociais ou morais deixariam prever. Depois da noite tão estimulante e reveladora que vivera, nada a impediria de gostar daquele homem e de chegar à casa da avó no Maine.

Adorá-lo e tê-lo como amante era inevitável. Desde o primeiro beijo nas docas, praticamente em público, ela soubera que pertenceriam um ao outro. Seu único pesar consistia na certeza de que estavam desfrutando um sonho frágil, passageiro.

Harry tinha uma missão a cumprir, em nome da família, um objetivo que Gina não se julgava no direito de tolher. Em contrapartida, ela alimentava a perspectiva de ter uma vida independente, assim que chegasse a Somerset e ao sítio da avó.

Com esses pensamentos, adormeceu confortavelmente abrigada nos braços fortes que a envolviam.

De manhã, a chuva havia dado uma trégua. Gina acordou e deparou com Harry examinando-a com uma sombra de remorso no olhar. Estaria lamentando as intimidades que tinham partilhado?

— Bom dia — ela desejou, entre animada e aflita. Sentia-se dolorida, por conta dos excessos da noite anterior.

— Olá, Gina querida!

Ele falou em tom tão caloroso que ela se censurou mentalmente por ter pensado no fim do relacionamento, e não em sua continuidade. Talvez fosse mais produtivo conversar, acertar as diferenças.

— No que está pensando?

— Eu... — O que ela deveria responder? Que estava justificando para si mesma as loucuras de amor da noite anterior e imaginando se a avó as aprovaria, em vez de considerá-las desavergonhadas?

Os dedos de Harry afagaram-lhe as faces e os lábios. Ela se recordava bem daquela mão forte explorando as partes mais recônditas de seu corpo.

— Você tem um olhar sério demais, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

O som de seu nome completo, vindo de Harry, conferiu à situação um aspecto normal, como se os dois conversassem socialmente durante um jantar. Porém, ela precisou fazer um grande esforço para desviar os olhos dele, incapaz de fruir o calor do toque e, na prática, desencorajando novas perguntas.

Sentiu-se frágil ao lado dele, incrivelmente feminina, e predisposta a partilhar outros momentos de prazer. Seu pensamento, contudo, viajou até a avó, que, enferma, aguardava sua chegada.

— Pensava se minha avó melhorou e se já podemos partir — disse, disfarçando a ansiedade.

Lá fora, o sol fraco que despontava logo secaria a trilha encharcada, e o galope dos cavalos ganharia um ritmo mais veloz. Tal fato a tranquilizou, sem afetar a repentina pressa que revelava. Harry tomou a palavra:

— Só vou me arrepender do que ocorreu entre nós se você tiver alguma ressalva.

Como? O rubor das faces de Gina denotava sua disposição de repetir os eventos da noite passada. Todavia, Harry falava do assunto com uma informalidade que ela jamais poderia demonstrar. Ele não havia possuído somente seu corpo, mas também a alma. Não existiam palavras para descrever tal sentimento. Por isso, permaneceu calada.

Então, ele a beijou com certa rudeza. Que estranho! Ela não desejava desculpas nem lamentações por parte dele. Queria esquentar água, tomar um banho de tina, vestir-se e retornar à estrada. Mas ao mesmo tempo ansiava por deitar-se com Harry e desfrutar de novo as sensações que a haviam levado ao paraíso, apagando todas as imposições do mundo real.

Harry se posicionou sobre o corpo de Gina, e o olhar que ela lhe enviou demonstrava expectativa, graças a esse movimento cheio de promessas luxuriosas. Por um segundo, ela avaliou a fabulosa sofisticação que a mãe tentara lhe incutir, mas nada havia, nas regras da sociedade, que preparasse uma mulher para enfrentar um homem tão forte e sedutor, que a solicitava outra vez, com a pele quente e os olhos verdes brilhantes.

Ela o abraçou, vulnerável, porém ergueu o queixo com altivez.

— Não lhe pedi que se desculpasse, nem que desse provas de virilidade.

— Por que não? — A pergunta, seguida de um sorriso, soou espontânea.

Gina estremeceu quando a língua invadiu-lhe os lábios e a boca. Fechou os olhos na antecipação do prazer completo, e então um raciocínio claro formou-se em sua mente.

— Devemos admitir que não temos um futuro em comum, Harry. Eu no Maine, você na Califórnia, e todos os meus parentes contrários a qualquer aproximação entre nós. Talvez surjam ocasiões em que possamos nos ver e nos amar, mas...

— Como agora — ele disse com firmeza. — Por enquanto, estamos juntos, e é isso o que importa. Sem remorsos.

Um calor selvagem percorreu o ventre de Gina quando Harry correu os lábios por ali, até beijá-la no ponto mais secreto de seu corpo.

— Harry... — sussurrou. O que havia imaginado ser uma queixa, pouco antes, soou como uma mostra de desejo.

O contato, cada vez mais ousado, reverberou uma necessidade imediata de êxtase total.

— Quero possuí-la mais uma vez antes de partirmos — ele afirmou, já ensaiando as estocadas que a tirariam do sério.

— Oh, sim! Sim! — ela exclamou, concentrada em oferecer-se na posição que havia aprendido. — Faça amor comigo!

Beijos famintos precederam a entrega e a posse, como na noite anterior.

Ele perdeu o controle da razão enquanto Gina reagia a suas carícias com exaltado despudor. Pensou no fato de que ela podia enlouquecer qualquer homem, sobretudo quando arqueava as pernas e se colocava pronta para entregar-se, transmitindo uma inocência que só aumentava sua excitação.

Harry julgou que desmaiaria de prazer. Gina contraía os músculos internos, apertando-o dentro de si. Ele a segurou por um longo e torturante momento, sem abrandar a ligação entre ambos. Ela tremia a cada investida, emitindo pequenos gritos que o estimulavam até a beira do descontrole.

A cadência dos movimentos levou a relação a um final portentoso. Mal respirando, os dois chegaram ao clímax em sincronia, abraçados e exaustos. Harry desabou ao lado de Gina, saciado, refletindo que nunca sentira tanto prazer. Era a diferença entre fazer amor com uma mulher maravilhosa e se valer dos favores de uma rameira no quartinho dos fundos de uma taverna.

Independentemente de suas intenções, ao conduzi-la à segurança do interior da cabana, jamais cogitara tirar-lhe a virgindade e gozar de tanta intimidade vezes seguidas.

E agora?

— Gina... — Sentia remorso e queria desculpar-se, mas ela pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

— Por favor, não me peça desculpas.

Uma sensação negativa avassalou o íntimo de Harry. Pouco antes, o que havia começado como uma tentativa de explicar seus sentimentos convertera-se na necessidade de desculpar-se pela invasão do corpo dela. Droga! Ele, supostamente, devia protegê-la, não seduzi-la.

Gina sorriu, demonstrando satisfação com tudo que havia acontecido.

— Harry, eu gostei do que aconteceu entre nós, tanto quanto você. Você não me deve nada. Exceto me escoltar até o Maine, conforme nosso acordo original.

Ele pousou a mão no rosto macio e afagou os cachos claros que lhe caíam pelos ombros.

— Muito bem, mo chroí — murmurou, tenso. — Vamos nos preparar para seguir viagem.

Pouco mais tarde, limpos e refrescados por um banho de tina — em separado, pois o recipiente não comportava os dois juntos —, alimentaram-se e saíram da cabana até a árvore à qual os cavalos tinham sido amarrados.

Gina caminhou com infinita graça, orgulhosa e sem arrependimento por ter se tornado mulher. Subiu no lombo de Missy, juntando com uma das mãos as camadas de tecido que agora a recobriam. Já não era donzela, porém continuava sendo a mesma Ginevra Weasley que Harry estava aprendendo a amar com intensidade.

A claridade da manhã ainda era maculada por alguns pingos de chuva, mas nada parecido com a enxurrada que quase a empurrara até o leito do rio, onde poderia afogar-se. Também havia uma brisa suave, e o sol ameaçava uma gloriosa aparição. O percurso seria tranquilo, embora longo, com duração prevista para mais um ou dois dias.

Harry verificou as selas, arreios e cascos das montarias. Por sua mente, desfilaram as minas de ouro da Califórnia. Precisava pôr de lado os delírios da paixão por Gina e concentrar-se em seus objetivos.

— No caminho, teremos de encontrar um ferreiro para trocar as ferraduras de Missy — informou, inspirando o cheiro da infusão de genbigre e camomila que, certamente, ola transportava num frasco.

Partilharam um olhar significativo e esporearam os cavalos, retomando a trilha um ao lado do outro. Mesmo com tanta roupa, Gina deixava entrever a suavidade de suas curvas, o calor de seu corpo...

Harry balançou a cabeça com o intuito de expulsar da mente essas imagens. Aquela seria uma longa cavalgada.


	8. Capitulo VII

**CAPÍTULO ****VII**

Num trote regular atrás de Harry, Gina admirou a nuca larga, os ombros fortes, as costas musculosas. Acabara de desfrutar tudo isso, e muito mais, na privacidade da cabana na qual havia se tornado mulher. No entanto, ambos cavalgavam na direção de um futuro destinado a separá-los. Uma imensa tristeza a invadiu.

Ele, por sua vez, perguntava-se se haveria uma nova oportunidade de tê-la nua, aninhada em seu peito, com os cabelos flamejantes ao alcance de seus afagos. Um conflito interior dominou seus pensamentos. Nunca mais poderia tomar chá de gengibre para enjoos sem sentir o perfume de Ginevra Weasley. E dificilmente teriam a possibilidade de transformar uma cabana rústica num ninho de amor.

Cada metro rumo ao Norte representava mais um obstáculo para que continuassem juntos. Gina praticamente se mudaria para o sítio da avó, cuidando da velhinha doente e ajudando a gerenciar o moinho de trigo que lhe dava sustento. Ele teria de seguir sozinho a jornada em busca de ouro na califórnia. Por antecipação, nunca se sentira tão solitário.

Olhou para trás, conferindo se a égua Missy não mancava por causa da ferradura que faltava. Naquela manhã, eles haviam passado por várias fazendas e lugarejos humildes, nenhum dos quais com uma oficina de ferreiro disponível. Se o casco da égua doesse, Harry teria de aliviá-la do peso de Gina, transportando-a na garupa de seu cavalo. Não seria nada cômodo, considerando-se a distância que os separava do Maine.

— Gina — ele sugeriu gentilmente. — Vamos parar e descansar um pouco, até mesmo para dar uma folga a Missy.

No entroncamento seguinte, dois camponeses jogavam cartas na varanda de um botequim. Puxando os animais pelas rédeas, Harry lhes perguntou sobre o ferreiro do lugar e descobriu que o artesão mais próximo atendia na saída da cidade de Salem, ao norte.

Ele praguejou antes de ouvir de um dos homens que, naquele dia, havia uma festa na propriedade dos Pattee, e que lá eles encontrariam a maioria dos habitantes das redondezas, inclusive, talvez, o próprio ferreiro.

— Segure firme. — Passou as rédeas a Gina, ao mesmo tempo que se ouvia o som de violinos entre as árvores do estreito caminho perto de onde se encontravam. — Vou até lá e volto logo.

— Talvez fosse bom eu acompanhá-lo. Faria bem para as minhas pernas.

— Creio que seja um pouco longe. Melhor poupar suas energias — argumentou, enquanto indicava a ela o lombo do cavalo.

Protetor como sempre, ele deixou clara sua intenção de dividir a sela de sua montaria com Gina.

Ela riu, antegozando a proximidade com o corpo de Harry, sobre o mesmo cavalo. Ele, porém, não se mostrou contente.

— Não gosto de dissimular as coisas, Ginevra Weasley. Portanto, temos de pensar numa boa explicação para seu repentino aparecimento na festa dos camponeses, agarrada às costas de um homem.

Claro, era imperativo evitar qualquer escândalo, mesmo porque a noite anterior havia criado atitudes de intimidade que não podiam mais ser ignoradas.

— Por que não dizer simplesmente a verdade, que minha avó está doente e você está viajando comigo para me escoltar até Somerset, no Maine?

— Creio que isso apenas aumentará a especulação sobre a natureza do nosso relacionamento.

A natureza do nosso relacionamento, ela pensou, apreensiva. De fato, dificilmente convenceria as pessoas do lugar de que precisava de ajuda, mesmo se apresentasse Harry como seu criado, e o tratasse como tal.

— Podemos dizer que somos irmãos e que estamos indo à casa de nossa avó — sugeriu Gina.

— Certamente essa explicação irá convencê-los, dada a semelhança de nossas feições, não acha? — ironizou Harry.

Na verdade, a solução residia em Gina permanecer no bar de beira de estrada, enquanto Harry visitava os fazendeiros e perguntava sobre o ferreiro. Mas seria uma saída perigosa, concluiu ele após repensar a situação. Gina ficaria exposta a um rapto, a um estupro. A refinada beleza de Gina, por certo destoante daquela das camponesas da região, transformava-a em alvo fácil de assaltantes ou homens violentos que passassem por ali.

Sons de risos e aplausos soaram logo que a música parou. Deveriam decidir o que fazer rapidamente, antes que a Costa terminasse.

— Primos, então? — ela propôs, incapaz de raciocinar com clareza.

— Melhor — Harry concordou. — Primos podem se olhar com afeto ou desaprovação, e assim...

— Pegue, Harvey! — Uma voz infantil ecoou no ar, vinda dos arbustos da margem da vereda. — Rápido! Está fugindo!

Um cachorrinho malhado surgiu do meio da vegetação, seguido por dois garotos com jeito de peraltas. Eles estacaram à visão da jovem bonita e bem vestida, como uma dama da cidade grande, e do homem grandalhão e menos sofisticado. Gina retesou as rédeas que segurava antes que os cavalos se assustassem com o cãozinho brincalhão e relinchassem.

— É um belo animal, madame — disse o mais velho dos meninos, estreitando os olhos azuis na direção do cavalo negro.

Ocorreu a Gina que raramente havia sido chamada de madame antes, a não ser em tom pejorativo. Tentou mostrar-se agradecida ao garoto, mas ele parecia hipnotizado pelas formas majestosas da montaria de Harry, enquanto o amiguinho conseguia segurar o cachorrinho e abrigá-lo nos braços.

— O que há de errado com a égua alazã? — perguntou o primeiro garoto, sorrindo para Harry sem um dente da frente e provando ser muito observador, pois Missy pateava o chão com visível desconforto.

— Ela tem um casco ferido, porque perdeu a ferradura.

— Nosso pai é o ferreiro aqui da região — informou o menino menor, que apontou para a trilha por onde tinham vindo. — Ele está na festa, comendo pamonha.

— Mas não gosta dessas coisas feitas de milho — interveio o outro. — Só está sendo educado com o sr. Pattee.

Aliviados, Harry e Gina imaginaram que, caso se apressassem, encontrariam o ferreiro na fazenda próxima dali, ainda mais que agora contavam com dois bons guias. Decidiram que os seguiriam a pé, puxando os cavalos pelas rédeas.

— Também não gosta de ficar perto da fogueira, porque é muito calorento e trabalha bastante na forja — falou o garoto mais velho, chamado Harvey.

— Podem nos indicar o caminho? — Harry perguntou aos meninos.

— O senhor fala com um sotaque engraçado — observou o garoto menor. — De onde o senhor é?

— David! — o irmão maior o recriminou, embora não desviasse os olhos de Harry. — Quantas vezes mamãe já disse que não é para fazer esse tipo de pergunta às pessoas? Tem de esperar até que elas falem por livre vontade.

Harry sorriu.

— A mãe de vocês está certa, mas está tudo bem, não tem problema. Vim do outro lado do oceano, da Irlanda, uma terra cheia de lendas e magia.

As crianças arregalaram os olhos.

Harry acercou-se de Gina, a fim de tomar-lhe as rédeas das mãos. Antes, abraçou-a rapidamente, sem se importar com as pequenas testemunhas. Ninguém interpretaria mal um gesto afetuoso entre supostos primos.

A curta caminhada pela vereda no meio da mata revelou-se interessante. Os meninos crivaram Harry de perguntas sobre suas viagens, enquanto ele e Gina absorveram informações sobre a família dos garotos, de sobrenome Paulson. Harvey tinha oito anos, David tinha seis; eles tinham duas irmãs gémeas, Hannah e Hope, com um ano de idade, e o cãozinho havia sido um presente do pai.

Depois de uma clareira, depararam com uma construção ampla, situada no alto da colina e rodeada por estranhas estruturas em granito.

— Este lugar é chamado de Colina Misteriosa — Harvey informou.

— Dizem que é mal-assombrado por bruxas — acrescentou David, em tom temeroso.

— Fantasmas é que assombram, seu tolo. Bruxas praticam sacrifícios humanos.

— O cenário me lembra os dólmenes, estruturas de pedra erigidas pelos druidas, nas terras que viriam a constituir a Irlanda. — Harry apreciou a atenção dos meninos. — Duvido que haja fantasmas ou bruxas por aqui. Lugares como este são considerados sagrados e concentram boas energias.

— É mesmo? — Os dois garotos tiveram dificuldade em assimilar o conceito.

— Sim, e, pelo que minha avó me contava, os dólmenes estimulam atos de bondade e proteção. O sr. Pattee tem sorte por morar aqui.

Os violinos iniciaram outra música rápida, que ecoou pela colina.

— Mas onde estão as pessoas? — Gina indagou, já diante da fachada da casa, enquanto Harry amarrava os cavalos.

— A festa é nos fundos, no quintal, onde cabe mais gente — respondeu Harvey. — Querem ir até lá?

— Seria muito pedir a seu pai que venha conversar conosco?

Embora desapontada, Gina compreendeu os motivos de Harry. Se pudessem evitar a exposição a estranhos, melhor. Teriam de mentir a menos pessoas. Algo mágico naquele terreno, porém, a incitava a conhecê-lo melhor.

— Esperem aqui — falou David, e saiu correndo junto com o irmão e o cachorrinho.

O ritmo da música então diminuiu, soando solene nos compassos de uma valsa. Com um novo brilho nos olhos, Harry fitou Gina.

— Dance comigo, mo chroí. Só um pouco.

Acalorada, ela o abraçou, ignorando o tecido do casaco e da saia que se interpunham entre ambos. De qualquer modo, enquanto girava nos braços de Harry, sobre o chão de terra, ela pôde lhe sentir os músculos retesados. Ergueu os olhos, encontrando na expressão dele um intenso desejo, que a obrigou a desviar a vista em seguida. Sempre que fitava aqueles profundos olhos verdes, não conseguia mais, nem queria, pensar com coerência. A magia da dança não rivalizava com o feitiço de amor que os unira numa troca de carícias extasiantes.

— "Mo chroí" quer mesmo dizer "meu coração", em gaélico? — perguntou ela.

— Sim, querida. E é tudo o que lhe deixarei quando...

— Por aqui, papai!

A vozinha do menino os interrompeu, fazendo-os parar de dançar, quase ao mesmo tempo que a música cessava.

— Espere até ver o cavalo negro, mamãe. É lindo! — acrescentou o outro garoto.

O entusiasmo das crianças, ao escoltarem os pais até a frente da casa, era um bom sinal. Bondade e proteção pareciam assegurados.

Harry e Gina não puderam deixar de admirar-se com as feições bonitas dos pais de Harvey e David. A sra. Paulson não aparentava ser mais velha do que Pancy Malfoy. Como podia ser mãe de quatro filhos? Mas as diferenças entre as duas mulheres eram gritantes, tanto nos modos simples mas elegantes, quanto no penteado e no vestido azul feitos com capricho. Além disso, segurava no colo uma das gêmeas, adormecida, demonstrando imenso amor.

Já o sr. Paulson desmentia a figura tradicional de um rude ferreiro. Garboso num terno bem cortado, ele estendeu a mão grossa para Harry, enquanto as mulheres se cumprimentavam com um beijo na face. Informaram os respectivos nomes: Bernard e Abigail Paulson. Por precaução, Harry e Gina se apresentaram como primos.

— São os viajantes que meus filhos disseram precisar de ajuda?

— Sim. — Harry apontou os animais, já presos numa árvore. — Nossa égua perdeu uma ferradura durante a travessia do rio. Já começou a mancar, por isso tivemos de interromper a jornada até o Maine, para irmos visitar nossa avó doente. É urgente, mas seria muita pretensão da minha parte pedir-lhe para abandonar a festa e cuidar do animal.

— Sua avó está doente? — Abigail brindou Gina com um sorriso de compaixão.

— O médico dela nos enviou um recado. Estamos tentando chegar a Somerset no menor prazo possível.

— Deixe-me olhar a montaria — pediu Bernard Paulson, encaminhando-se até Missy, seguido por Harry.

Os meninos também se acercaram da árvore, mas na verdade queriam admirar o porte do cavalo negro.

Voltando da inspeção no casco da égua, Bernard pediu licença para entrar na casa e despedir-se do amigo Pattee. Retornou minutos depois, empurrando um carrinho duplo de bebê, no qual dormia a menina gêmea.

— Tenho em casa algumas ferraduras prontas — ele explicou a Harry. — De modo que, se uma delas servir, não precisarei esquentar a forja e o senhor poupará a espera, já que tem pressa.

— Ótimo! — Harry admirou o profissionalismo daquele homem. — Mas resta a questão do pagamento. Trouxemos pouco dinheiro, fui roubado em Boston.

Gina se inquietou tanto com a referência a Boston quanto com a nova dificuldade que lhes cruzava o caminho. Dificilmente um ferreiro com quatro filhos faria o serviço de graça.

— Tem alguma coisa que possa trocar por meu trabalho? — indagou Bernard, após dirigir um olhar interrogativo à esposa e receber a aprovação dela.

— Harry é um artista talentoso — Gina afirmou sem demora. — Poderia desenhar um retrato de sua família.

— Um desenho da família... — Bernard focalizou Harvey e David, pensativo. Abigail lhe sorriu mais uma vez, em concordância. — O senhor é realmente bom nisso?

Harry foi até a bolsa da sela e retirou dali o caderno de desenho que Gina havia lhe dado. Entregou-o ao ferreiro.

— Veja por si mesmo.

Página a página, Bernard folheou o bloco. Mostrou dois ou três esboços à mulher, e ambos alternaram os olhares entre Gina e Harry.

— São adoráveis! — exclamou Abigail. — Ele a captou com perfeição, Ginevra, sem falar do cenário. Faremos uma excelente troca.

O marido sorriu, satisfeito, e devolveu o bloco a Harry.

— O senhor escutou a patroa. Melhor sairmos já para minha casa, que fica perto daqui. Podem levar os cavalos?

Com uma ternura surpreendente para um homem de seu tamanho, Bernard apanhou a filha dos braços da mulher. Chamou os meninos para empurrarem o carrinho, e todos, pessoas e animais, se puseram a caminho por uma vereda entre as árvores.

— Importa-se se eu olhar também? — Gina interpelou Harry sobre o caderno de esboços, que ele lhe havia ocultado.

Após um instante de hesitação, ele apanhou as rédeas que ela empunhava e passou-lhe o bloco. Ela imaginava encontrar mais cenas da cidade de Boston, porém se descobriu como personagem central dos desenhos, sempre feitos a lápis-carvão ou de cor.

Num deles, estava sentada na varanda da mansão dos Weasley. Em outro, embrulhava um pacote de biscoitos para entregar a um paroquiano idoso. Num terceiro, ela aparecia entre as prateleiras de livros da biblioteca municipal. Também havia o retrato dela e da irmã Luna experimentando vestidos diante de um espelho, na oficina da costureira.

A página seguinte, contudo, despertou-lhe o riso. Alguém parecido com Draco Malfoy lhe apertava a mão, para o óbvio horror de Gina. A veia caricata do artista havia incluído no desenho gotas de suor que pingavam abundantemente dos dedos do rapaz. "Larry das mãos úmidas", Harry denominara o rival e possível pretendente de Gina.

Mais um desenho mostrava-a tomando chá numa reunião das Filhas da Graça, com evidente expressão de tédio. Harry tinha captado com perfeição seus sentimentos. O último esboço a representava dançando com um homem não identificável, por causa do rosto virado. Mas ela soube, de imediato, que se tratava de Harry, e a cena aqueceu-lhe o coração pelo clima de intensa intimidade.

— Obrigada. — Ela devolveu o bloco e retomou as rédeas de Missy. Nada comentou, mas esperava que seu sorriso expressasse a contento sua satisfação com o talento e a quase obsessão de Harry por ela.

— Não se importa de eu ficar com o caderno, não é? — Os olhos dele cintilaram. — Quero levar comigo estas recordações quando eu for embora.

O lembrete pareceu derramar água fria na fervura interior de Gina. A garganta se fechou, os olhos marejaram. Lutou para não sofrer antecipadamente com a inevitável separação, pelo bem de ambos. Tanto quanto almejava a própria liberdade, queria que o homem amado partisse de Boston com dignidade e o menor arrependimento possível.

— Não me importo. — A voz traiu a tristeza de Gina. — Porém, faça para mim uma cópia da última folha, para que eu possa me recordar também.

O olhar sombrio de Harry denunciava que ele também sofria com a perspectiva de nunca mais se verem.

Enquanto isso, os Paulson haviam se adiantado, levando os bebês para dentro de casa. Os meninos, porém, rodearam o cavalo negro, e Harvey criou coragem para pedir o que tinha em mente.

— Papai já foi buscar as ferraduras. Posso montar o cavalo neste último trecho?

— Eu também? — perguntou David.

— Certamente. — Harry riu e ergueu um após o outro até a sela do imponente animal. — É preciso segurar bem as rédeas e bater levemente os pés nas ilhargas. Em todo caso, irei caminhando ao lado de vocês.

A alegria dos garotos serviu para animar Gina.

— A patroa mandou comida. — Bernard Paulson entregou a Gina uma trouxa de pano amarrado, adotando um tom de desculpa. — Não é muito, mas dá para se alimentarem nos dois dias de viagem que restam.

A generosidade daquela família, com a qual haviam inclusive almoçado, estava acima de questão, mas Harry julgou de bom-tom argumentar. Além da ferradura nova, Missy havia ganhado feno e aveia, assim como o outro cavalo.

— Não temos como pagar...

— O senhor já nos pagou. — Bernard abanou as mãos em protesto. — Deu-nos muita alegria com os desenhos das gêmeas e dos garotos em cima do cavalo negro. Abigail tão contente ficou que foi mostrar os esboços ao irmão, que é sacerdote anglicano e nosso vizinho. É claro que, além da ferradura, o senhor e sua prima precisavam de alimento e repouso.

Enquanto os meninos brincavam com o cachorrinho, Gina estremeceu. Os Potter não aceitam caridade, Harry lhe dissera mais de uma vez. Mas a conduta amistosa do ferreiro e a promessa de proteger Gina talvez vencessem seu orgulho e sua teimosia.

— Sim, obrigado — ele agradeceu, para alívio de Gina. — Terá bom uso.

— Não é de nossa conta, mas se houver algo mais que possamos fazer... — Bernard propôs. — Parecem ser boas pessoas.

Harry e Gina não podiam esquecer de agir como primos, regidos por castas relações, e tal preocupação aumentou quando Bernard lhes falou de passarem a noite ali.

— São nossos convidados para pernoitarem em casa. Temos um quarto de hóspedes, modesto, mas confortável e quente. Se o senhor ficar, amanhã cedo certamente receberá pedidos de outros desenhos, para nossos parentes.

Harry trocou um olhar com Gina. Ambos ansiavam por um bom descanso, mas temiam o que poderia ocorrer quando se vissem sozinhos numa cama. Em seguida, olhou para Bernard, sentindo o peso das próprias responsabilidades. Ali estava um sujeito que qualquer um se orgulharia de chamar de amigo.

— Obrigado, mas temos de seguir viagem — respondeu de modo razoavelmente convincente.

— Muito bem, então. O senhor alcançará a estrada mais depressa se tomar o atalho que passa pela hospedaria de meu sogro e dobrar à direita. — O ferreiro tirou o avental de couro que usava para trabalhar e pendurou-o no braço. — Ainda cruzará a Colina Misteriosa, mas chegará mais rápido ao entroncamento.

— Obrigado de novo. — Harry apertou a mão do homem e dividiu as rédeas dos cavalos com Gina.

— Já vão partir? — perguntou Harvey, entre sério e desapontado.

— Acabou a brincadeira — sentenciou David, igualmente infeliz.

— Minha... nossa avó está doente e nos espera o quanto antes em Somerset. — A alegria de conviver um pouco com crianças e bebês também desapareceu dos olhos de Gina.

— Podem passar por aqui na volta? — Harvey insistiu.

— Se for possível, rapaz... — Dificilmente seria, pensou Harry, porque depois do Maine os caminhos deles se separariam.

— Se vir meu sogro — interveio Bernard enquanto Harry ajudava Gina a subir ao lombo de Missy —, diga-lhe que irei lá no domingo à tarde, para nosso jogo semanal de xadrez.

Um aceno final, e a jornada foi retomada pelas poucas horas que restavam até o anoitecer. Harry pensava firmemente na hospedaria do sogro do ferreiro. Quem sabe?

Não se incomodou em parar sobre uma ponte, de onde Gina quis contemplar a paisagem montanhosa. Era uma visão privilegiada. Por entre o verde intenso da vegetação, havia uma ou outra casa, aqui e ali, e uma pitoresca igrejinha com a cruz no alto.

— Pensei que o sítio de minha avó fosse o paraíso, mas este lugar... aquela família... — Ela suspirou fundo e fitou Harry com uma nuvem de solidão nos olhos.

— Tem razão.

Ele aspirou o ar perfumado, sentindo algo parecido com o isolamento de Gina. Os Paulson tinham incutido nele a ideia de casamento, filhos, vida plena. Com Gina, claro, desde que ela o esperasse. Dividir sua existência com aquela mulher lhe pareceu não só natural como desejável.

O avanço dos cavalos tornou-se lento por entre as árvores, pois tinham de desviar-se de pedras e raízes expostas. O atalho podia ser mais direto, porém era menos transitável do que a trilha pela qual haviam chegado ao cruzamento onde havia um botequim. A impaciência torturou Harry, que desmontou e auxiliou Gina a descer também.

— É mais seguro puxarmos os cavalos até encontrarmos uma vereda em melhor estado.

— Veja, Harry — ela lhe chamou a atenção. — Há alguma coisa escrita naquelas pedras. Harvey disse que estranhas inscrições estão espalhadas pela colina.

— Quando criança, vi toda sorte de gravações e figuras nas pedras, perto do chalé que pertencia à minha avó. Esses antigos dólmenes contam a história dos druidas e celtas. Gostaria de investigá-los, mas agora não temos tempo.

Gina caminhou até Harry, que não tardou a abraçá-la com paixão. A tentação de um beijo surgiu forte, porém ambos se contiveram, procurando evitar um contato físico que por certo redundaria em algo mais íntimo, mais intenso.

— Harvey me contou que as melhores partes estão na própria Colina Misteriosa, atrás da casa dele. Costuma brincar lá, com os amiguinhos, e até descobriu passagens subterrâneas. — Ela se pôs pensativa, depois envergou um sorriso sedutor. — O chalé de sua avó também ficava numa espécie de reserva arqueológica? Era mal-assombrado?

— A propriedade de minha avó era desabitada. Quando eu nasci, ela já havia se mudado para minha casa. Volta e meia, falava em retornar à floresta, mas não tinha mais condições físicas para isso. Nós... meus irmãos e eu... usávamos o chalé como fortaleza.

Harry sorriu ao relembrar a construção de pecaras, com telhado inclinado, assombrada tão-somente por três garotos peraltas. Gina mostrou-se decepcionada.

— Mas havia cavernas e estranhos taludes que gostávamos de explorar — ele acrescentou. — A paisagem à nossa frente me recorda meu lar, meus parentes. Sinto-me mais conectado com meu passado.

A satisfação expressa no sorriso de Harry a incomodou, porém ela seria incapaz de retrucar que pensava mais no futuro, com destaque para uma família cheia de filhos, como a do ferreiro Paulson.

Abigail permitira que Gina não só brincasse com os meninos como ninasse as gêmeas, balançando o carrinho duplo na cozinha, enquanto preparava o almoço. Para surpresa de Harry, Gina tinha ido ao fogão, ajudar. Atitude imprevista para uma moça criada entre serviçais que lhe faziam todas as vontades. Talvez tivesse resolvido treinar para ser uma outra Abigail...

— Gina — ele chamou, tomando-lhe as mãos. — Eu gostaria de falar abertamente de um assunto que talvez lhe pareça constrangedor.

O tom solene a afligiu, mas escutou com atenção.

— Sabe que preciso partir, depois de deixá-la com sua avó. Não poderei ficar, porque minha família...

— Compreendo perfeitamente a sua busca por ouro na Califórnia, Harry. Nunca achei que mudaria de ideia só porque... — Os olhos dela se dilataram. — Oh, meu Deus!

— Fizemos algo que me tornou responsável por você, e não apenas durante a viagem. Foi sem pensar, mas... Neste momento, minha semente pode estar germinando em seu ventre, Gina. Como conseguirei partir para a América e colocar um mar inteiro de distância entre nós, se for esse o caso?

— O que está querendo dizer? — Ela mordiscou o lábio, inquieta.

— Quero que venha comigo, embora a viagem seja mais dura do que esta. — Harry se confundiu totalmente com as palavras, ao vê-la cerrar os punhos. — Mesmo assim, será melhor do que enfrentar sozinha o escárnio da sociedade, por dar à luz um filho bastardo.

Gina meneou a cabeça, um tanto chocada com a ideia, porém fortalecida em sua independência e maturidade emocional. Maturidade que Harry havia cooperado a instaurar, ao arrastá-la para seu primeiro ato de amor.

— É improvável que eu esteja grávida, Harry. Minha mãe jamais julgou necessário me falar de sexo, mas aprendi algumas verdades com Tonks, a mulher do cocheiro. Afirmo que é improvável porque existe um período, todos os meses, no qual...

— Ouvi falar da fase fértil — ele aparteou. — Ainda assim...

Gina levantou o queixo e transmitiu muita força no olhar.

— O fato é que minha avó precisa de mim tanto quanto sua família precisa de você. Talvez um dia nos reencontremos, mas vou continuar minha vida sem remorsos, caso você não apareça mais.

A preocupação de Harry converteu-se em vaidade ferida. Gina acabara de dizer que não esperaria por ele.

— Bem, não devemos nos arriscar mais.

Ele procurou suavizar a sentença, dura por si só. Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram por instantes, até que ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Estamos quase chegando! — A voz de Gina soou com entusiasmo enquanto a floresta se adensava, mais alta e imponente do que Harry jamais antecipara. A vegetação se interrompia para dar lugar ao dourado dos trigais imensos, que se estendiam até perder de vista.

Ela não precisou de placas indicativas para saber que se achava perto de Somerset, no Estado do Maine, e do sítio da avó, Worth. Era impossível culpá-la pelo entusiasmo, pensou Harry, embora lhe doesse concluir que, com o fim da viagem, viria a separação da mulher que tinha aprendido a amar.

Até os cavalos sentiram a diferença de ambiente. Um rio de águas cristalinas demarcava oficialmente a entrada no território do Maine, e os animais cruzaram o leito raso batendo as patas com decisão, para refrescar os cascos. A atmosfera estava carregada do aroma inebriante de pinheiros e arbustos floridos. Harry respirou fundo, a fim de repor as energias. Na Irlanda, mais árida, ele não tivera convívio com áreas densamente arborizadas. Naquele instante, sentia vontade de desenhar o cenário e juntar as folhas ao caderno de lembranças que levaria à Califórnia.

Continuou inalando o ar e percebeu que Gina o observava com um sorriso aprovador.

— Também notou a diferença, não? — Os enevoados olhos cor de mel ganharam um brilho especial. Gina não parecia tão viva desde a noite de amor, três dias antes.

— Acho que sim — afirmou, menos eufórico que ela. Gina riu livremente.

— Nem todas as pessoas são sensíveis à essência da natureza. O deslumbramento está escrito em seu rosto. — Gina ergueu os braços, como que se espreguiçando, fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

Harry prendeu o fôlego. Encontrava-se diante da modelo e da pose ideais para uma tela a óleo. Céus! Como desejava aquela mulher!

Muitas vezes, na etapa final da viagem, quisera fazer amor com ela nas clareiras onde se sentavam para comer. A boa comida preparada pela sra. Paulson era como um antepasto para prazeres mais completos. Mas Harry não acreditava naquela história de períodos férteis ou inferteis de uma mulher, e sabia que, se tocasse Gina, não conseguiria parar em tempo de evitar o risco de engravidá-la.

Possuí-la de novo, com todo o abandono de seu corpo e sua alma, seria cruel e injusto para ambos. A segurança de Gina, advinda de conversas com Tonks, não o convencia nem mitigava o senso de culpa que o arrasava, pela possibilidade de Gina já estar grávida, quando seus objetivos o chamavam para longe dali.

Os Potter tomam cuidado e se comportam bem. Os gramados verdejantes pareciam ecoar antigos conselhos de sua avó. A imaginação de Harry disparou.

Caso houvesse outra maneira de financiar o estaleiro da família, ele não abriria mão de Gina nem teria de chorar sua perda. Também não aceitaria dinheiro dela a fim de desistir de procurar ouro na Califórnia. Teria de abandonar sem piedade a mulher que, agora tinha certeza, encarnava sua bênção.

— Oh, Harry! Este é meu lar, a terra à qual pertenço — disse ela, fazendo Missy retomar a marcha normal.

O que ele poderia dizer? Gina era a imagem da felicidade, uma felicidade que não o incluía. Os caminhos estavam abertos, e ninguém se dispunha a alterar o próprio destino. Ela deixara Boston com a finalidade de cuidar da avó enferma, gerenciar o moinho de trigo e criar para si uma vida independente. Como pedir-lhe para submeter a ele os próprios sonhos e necessidades?

A trilha bem cuidada dava a impressão de acelerar o galope dos cavalos rumo a Somerset.

— O lado bom de estar no coração da floresta é que cruzamos uma barreira invisível. — Ela suspirou.

Harry compreendeu o que Gina queria dizer. Era uma parte da família — pai, mãe, irmã — que ela tentava bloquear em sua mente quando atravessava aquele território. A conduta dominadora de Arthur, as ambições sociais de Molly, a futilidade de Luna.

Entre as árvores do Maine, Gina encontrava abrigo e espiritualidade. Mas não a proteção e segurança de que necessitava. Àquela altura, os pais já saberiam que a filha mais velha não havia viajado a Providence, na companhia de Hermione. E seu paradeiro seria um frágil mistério. A reação de Gina à notícia de que a avó, Worth, estava doente, durante a festa dos Malfoy, deixava poucas dúvidas a tal respeito. Se ainda houvesse alguma, Arthur Weasley facilmente descobriria que a filha havia tirado dois cavalos do estábulo, e que o irlandês que acolhera em sua casa também se achava ausente.

Um arrepio perpassou Harry. Os Weasley nunca se eximiriam de buscar Gina, onde quer que ela estivesse, e levá-la de volta a Boston. Lá, provavelmente, ela se casaria com o detestável Larry das mãos úmidas. Um amargor lhe tomou a boca. Harry realmente aceitaria essa triste sina?

A escolha não poderá ser desfeita.

O conteúdo taxativo da bênção zombava de seus planos. A partir da manhã seguinte, ele não estaria perto de Gina para poder escolher ou mudar coisa alguma.

Quando a vereda alargou-se, os cavalos se animaram a correr ainda mais. A vegetação tornou-se menos espessa, indicando a proximidade de um descampado. A clareira, porém, comportava uma elevação na qual se erguia uma bonita casa de dois pavimentos, que parecia brotar das próprias árvores e das flores que as delimitavam.

— A casa de sua avó, suponho — Harry falou.

— Sim, ela mesmo. — O tom de Gina, reverente, enfatizou seu sorriso de contentamento. — Sempre que vejo esse chalé, ao chegar, eu me emociono.

— "Chalé" é um nome que não faz justiça a um palacete em meio ao verde e todo cercado de varandas.

Gina riu.

— Não deixe vovó Worth, saber disso. Ela sempre quis ter um simples chalé neste pequeno morro que dá vista para o mar. Conseguiu construí-lo depois que meu avô morreu e desde então passou a cuidar das plantações e do moinho de trigo.

Mar? Bastou a Harry ouvir tal palavra para experimentar um gosto de sal e ouvir o bater das ondas. O sabor e o som se sobrepuseram aos apelos da rica floresta. Até mesmo o grito distante das gaivotas ele escutou. No entanto, não se tratava do sonho da Califórnia, mas de saudade do lar na Irlanda.

E agora? O cavalo negro de Harry aproximou-se da égua assim que Gina a desmontou e prendeu. Quisesse ou não, Harry tinha de descer.

— Ei, Gina! — Uma grave voz masculina soou da parte mais larga da varanda.

Um homem jovem, alto e atlético acenou e veio correndo recebê-la.

—Ah, é Jake! — Ela não deu maiores explicações e foi ao encontro do grandalhão, deixando Harry perplexo no gramado da entrada.

Jake a tomou nos braços e girou-a no ar, entre risadas.

Restou a Harry, ainda aturdido, amarrar seu cavalo no mesmo tronco em que Missy havia sido presa. Os ombros largos de Jake lhe chamaram a atenção. Era obviamente alguém por quem ela guardava muita estima, e havia um bom tempo.

— Estou tão feliz por vê-lo! — Novamente a alegria surgiu no tom de voz de Gina.

Ele parecia incansável na ação de rodar no ar. Tanto que Jake, apesar de forte, estava ofegante quando a devolveu ao solo.

— Não nos vemos desde o último verão — disse o rapaz. — Está diferente, mais amadurecida, mais... mulher. — Ele então a beijou sonoramente no canto da boca.

Harry foi tocado pela situação. Forçou-se a lembrar que, apesar do que havia acontecido entre ele e Gina, não tinha o direito de reclamar nem de reivindicar nada. Logo partiria para longe e, pelo menos, Jake, ao contrário de Draco, parecia combinar à perfeição com Gina e gozar de óbvia cumplicidade com ela. Talvez viesse a ser o marido que ela merecia ter. Nada disso, porém, serviu para esfriar sua momentânea raiva.

— Terminei o curso de medicina em Harvard — informou Jake. — E já estou clinicando em Kittery, num estabelecimento bastante promissor.

— Então, agora é o dr. Warren de verdade! Não estava certa de que conseguiria, quando escreveu à minha mãe. É maravilhoso, Jake! Sua família deve estar orgulhosa! — Com um grito de alegria, ela o abraçou outra vez.

— Sim, meu pai está. — Ele esfregou as mãos nas costas de Gina.

Jake pareceu notar a presença de Harry apenas quando seus dedos encontraram a cintura fina da jovem dama.

— Quem é esse homem? Seu amigo? — Jake a soltou e cumprimentou Harry com um gesto de cabeça. — Olá, sou Jake Warren.

— Oh! — Ela se sobressaltou e olhou para Harry por cima do ombro, contrafeita por tê-lo esquecido completamente. — Perdão, Jake. Este é Harry Potter, que foi bondoso o suficiente para me acompanhar até aqui, a cavalo, pois o nosso cocheiro se feriu e está acamado. Harry, este é Jake Warren, médico recém-formado.

— Obrigado por tomar conta de Ginevra, Potter. Ela pode ser implicante às vezes, mas é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço.

Harry trocou um aperto de mão com o doutor, imaginando a que implicâncias ele podia estar se referindo. Já não fazia diferença, pois uma pontada de ciúme subiu de seu estômago até o coração. Ele teve a impressão de ser meticulosamente inspecionado pelo médico, durante o cumprimento, o que apenas aumentou seu desconforto, sem esquecer que Jake Warren era um homem muito simpático e atraente.

— Jake é um velho e querido amigo — disse Gina, voltando-se para Harry. — Costumávamos passar as férias de verão juntos quando crianças.

— Como eu disse — Warren interveio, com um olhar de apreciação para Gina — você cresceu bastante, em todos os sentidos e direções... — Riu da própria tirada de humor, da qual, obviamente, Harry não gostou.

— Você também — ela falou, dando-lhe o braço. — Mas conte-me como está vovó Worth?

Jake suspirou enquanto a escoltava rumo à casa. Harry verificou se os cavalos estavam bem amarrados antes de seguir o casal de amigos.

— Ela está melhor do que na semana passada — respondeu o jovem médico em tom cauteloso.

— O que quer dizer? — A clara preocupação na voz de Gina apagou toda a fervilhante alegria que demonstrara na chegada à casa e no encontro com Jake.

— Recebeu minha carta? — Jake inquiriu, com a fronte enrugada. — Pensei que...

— Sim, recebi — ela o interrompeu, retardando os passos a fim de permitir, por educação, que Harry a ladeasse. — Também veio uma nota escrita por vovó. Mas nenhuma das correspondências falava do problema de saúde que a acometia, nem se era sério. Vovó apenas me pedia para vir, preparada para ficar em Somerset mais tempo do que o usual. Sabe como gosto dela e deste lugar, portanto parti imediatamente.

— Eu imaginava que assim o faria. — Jake exibiu aprovação, sem ideia de que a viagem lhe custara sacrifícios, risco de morte e até um rompimento com os pais.

Ignorava igualmente como a relação com Harry Potter, seu protetor, chegara a um nível de intimidade que tenderia a abominar, caso o amigo viesse a tomar conhecimento a respeito.

— De início, eu não pretendia lhe escrever. A doença da sra. Worth não parecia grave. Mas ela praticamente me obrigou a preveni-la. Sabe como sua avó é impulsiva, daí eu ter enviado uma mensagem expressa pelo correio.

Com naturalidade, entretidos na conversa, Jake e Gina voltaram a distanciar-se de Harry, que se sentiu deslocado. Apesar do orgulho e da autoconfiança, ficou deprimido com a diferença de formação cultural e de nível social que o separava de Jake Warren.

— Obrigada pelas providências que tomou, Jake — agradeceu Gina, já cruzando a porta da residência. — É raro ver minha avó pedindo ajuda. Quando o fez, tive de viajar a despeito de todos os contratempos.

Gina apertou as mãos do médico e suspirou, percebendo que ainda desconhecia a doença da avó e seu verdadeiro estado.

— Bem, agora diga-me o que há de errado com ela — falou, aflita. — Não comentou nada antes de propósito?

— Não, querida. Sinto muito. — Ele bateu a mão de leve no ombro de Gina. — Ela sofreu uma crise de pneumonia.

— Meu Deus!

— Mas sem risco de morte. Longe disso, recuperou-se muito bem, então teve uma recaída, caracterizada por tosse com espasmos. Não consegui identificar a causa do problema, exceto, talvez, o excesso de trabalho e a falta de cuidados com golpes de ar frio.

Na pausa que fez, Jake constatou o silêncio e o ar encabulado de Harry,

— Sua avó se esforça demais, Gina, e não poupa a saúde — o médico prosseguiu. — Tudo que precisa é de um mês de repouso, sem preocupações. Algo bastante difícil, você sabe. Nem meu pai ela escutava, salvo em assuntos de negócios.

— Onde ela está agora?

— No quintal dos fundos, sentada sob o caramanchão. — Jake sorriu. — Recusou-se a ficar deitada hoje e praticamente me expulsou da casa. Disse que havia se cansado de me ver por uma semana inteira.

Para Harry, aquilo era mais uma prova da sabedoria da sra. Worth.

— Muito bem. — Gina meneou a cabeça antes de tomar a direção do quintal. Finalmente fitou Harry. — Vem comigo?

Ele se sentira excluído desde que haviam chegado ao chalé. Compreendia as prioridades de Gina naquele momento, mas não aceitava que ela desse toda a atenção a Jake.

Com isso, viu-se impedido de tomar uma decisão sobre seu destino. Ignorava se iria jantar no palacete, pernoitar ali e partir de volta a Boston na manhã seguinte. Nem mesmo sabia se existia um quarto livre para ele, já que a presença de Jake eliminava de uma vez por todas a ideia de dividir a cama com Gina. Quanto a partilhar um dormitório com o médico, nem pensar.

De certa forma, a calma demonstrada por Gina ao receber informações sobre a avó o tranquilizou. Talvez ela fosse ainda mais forte e independente do que ele já sabia. Bem, o fato era que ele poderia ir embora na manhã seguinte ou naquela mesma tarde, em busca do próprio sonho, sem provocar um terremoto interior na companheira de viagem. O problema seria suportar a falta brutal dos carinhos de Gina.

Bênção ou maldição? Em um ou outro caso, julgou-se predestinado a sofrer mais do que merecia.

— Sim, vou — respondeu por fim, decidido a adiar a separação.

Jake manteve distância, e quando Gina foi abrir a porta dos fundos, Harry colocou a mão quente sobre a dela, num gesto de afeto e encorajamento.

— Ainda não lhe agradeci o suficiente — ela murmurou, levando-o a esperar um beijo.

Porém, ela seguiu caminho até o quintal, andando à sua frente.

Vovó parece quase normal. A despeito de sua imaginação e do alerta dado por Jake, essa foi a primeira impressão de Gina ao se aproximarem da velha senhora. Claro, ela se encontrava sentada ao ar livre, e não confinada no quarto abafado como uma convalescente.

— Ginevra? Você chegou, finalmente! — A idosa sorriu em mais uma prova de que estava bem.

Gina ajoelhou-se à frente da cadeira de ferro e enlaçou com os braços, do modo como foi possível, aquela mulher de quem sempre fora mais próxima do que da própria mãe.

— Vim o mais rápido que pude, vovó, mas a cavalo, não de carruagem, por isso demorei um pouco mais.

— Tudo bem, querida. — Assim que falou, a avó tossiu e teve um surto espasmódico.

— Como se sente? — Gina a interpelou logo depois, apreensiva.

— Menos mal do que muita gente gostaria. — Bem-humorada, a senhora afagou o rosto da neta. — Às vezes tenho dificuldade de respirar, mas vou sobreviver. Na verdade, com você do meu lado, creio que a recuperação será breve e completa.

Os olhos castanhos da mulher cintilaram, com uma confiança que confortou Gina. Era sabido que os pais dela desaprovavam aquelas visitas anuais a Somerset.

Gina sorriu para a avó, ocultando a preocupação com o que aconteceria se Arthur e Molly Weasley surgissem na soleira da porta, prontos para levá-la para casa, à força. Pior ainda, se uma vez em Boston a forçassem a casar-se com Draco Malfoy, como planejavam.

Não passava de um jogo, de uma questão de tempo, apostar que os pais de Gina não viriam resgatá-la do regaço da avó protetora, que não visitavam fazia cinco anos. Nem a doença, devidamente comunicada, os havia tirado de uma cruel imobilidade.

Gina era adulta e sentia-se como tal. Poderia fincar pé e recusar-se a voltar com os pais. Caso retornasse, poderia recusar o noivo escolhido pela mãe, não por ela, e se casaria com quem quisesse.

Na verdade, pensava seriamente em nunca se casar e levar uma vida tão independente quanto a da avó na velhice. Isso, aliás, correspondia aos planos da sra. Worth para a neta. Esta passara de visitante a moradora permanente do chalé e assumiria em partes cada vez maiores os negócios de plantação e moagem de trigo. A idade e a pneumonia aconselhavam a sábia senhora a preparar uma sucessora.

Ciente disso, Gina nem podia imaginar um retorno a Boston e um casamento rápido. Os sonhos da avó também lhe pertenciam.

— Ginevra, quem é o cavalheiro que trouxe com você? — A senhora firmou a vista em Harry.

Gina sorriu ante o tratamento de "cavalheiro" que ele recebera. Nem se estivesse usando roupas apropriadas, os dias de poeira, chuva e enxurrada as teriam reduzido a farrapos, o que era o caso.

— Este é Harry Potter. A família dele possui um estaleiro na Irlanda, e ele veio à América em busca de fortuna na Califórnia, para expandir a construção de navios. Nosso cocheiro em Boston se feriu num acidente, e Harry, além de me socorrer, aceitou escoltar-me até aqui, a cavalo.

— Potter? O nome não me é estranho — afirmou a sra. Worth, estreitando os olhos para examiná-lo melhor. Havia aprovação e simpatia no tom dela.

— Obrigado, madame. — Harry curvou a cabeça em respeitosa saudação.

— Jake! — ela chamou sem demora.

— Sim? — O jovem médico saiu de sua posição na soleira da porta e aproximou-se.

— Leve o jovem Potter para limpar-se e aprontar-se para o jantar. Diga a Kate que ponha mais um lugar à mesa. Depois disso, você pode ir embora. Já lhe disse que não quero mais vê-lo por aqui, ao menos nos próximos dias.

Gina estava habituada ao tom imperial que a avó empregava com os criados e com outras pessoas, mas Harry teve de dissimular um sorriso satisfeito ao perceber que poderia dormir como bem quisesse e viajar quando decidisse, longe da impertinência de Jake Warren.

— Venha comigo, Potter — ele chamou, sem piscar. Ninguém ousava ignorar uma ordem direta da sra. Worth.

— Médico jovem, mas rabugento — ela murmurou de forma inaudível para Jake.

— Obrigado pela hospitalidade, sra. Worth. — Harry julgou cabível o agradecimento e não se arrependeu, pois a avó de Gina balançou a cabeça com uma dignidade a toda prova, enquanto ajeitava o xale de seda sobre os ombros.

Depois que os homens se retiraram, a senhora focalizou Gina com renovado interesse.

— O que há entre você e esse rapaz, minha neta? — perguntou, sem rodeios.

Não que Gina esperasse algum preâmbulo. Não fazia o estilo da avó.

— Vovó... — Ela tomou fôlego, a fim de ganhar tempo e tentar distrair a velhinha.

— Não recorra a evasivas — investiu a senhora, surpreendendo Gina. — Para mim, está claro que existe mais do que uma educada amizade entre vocês dois. Os olhares que vocês trocam denunciam isso. O dele pousa em você como uma borboleta, o seu voa até esse homem sempre que se sente incerta ou indecisa.

A argúcia da avó chegava a ser espantosa. Como podia descrever tão bem o que ela sentia por Harry? E aquela senhora forte e determinada não havia depositado sua felicidade nas mãos de nenhum homem, nem mesmo nas do finado marido. Era, aliás, o tipo de mulher que Gina desejava ser pelo resto da vida.

— Ginevra, estou aguardando a resposta.

— A senhora não está me dando nenhuma chance... — Ajeitou-se na cadeira e sorriu.

— Eu lhe darei quantas chances precisar. Você é o que eu tenho de melhor no mundo, e por isso me preocupo com seu bem-estar. — A avó inclinou-se a fim de tomar as mãos da neta entre as suas.

Lágrimas umedeceram os olhos de Gina, que pestanejou, tentando disfarçá-las. Estava decidida a competir com a fortaleza que a avó encarnava.

— Sei que posso contar com sua discrição e apoio. — Respirou fundo. — Durante a viagem, Harry tornou-se muito mais do que meu guia e protetor. Em outra hora, se quiser, darei detalhes.

— Eu já imaginava, querida. Um rapaz e uma moça bonitos, jovens e saudáveis, viajando juntos por vários dias, dormindo em grutas no meio da mata ou, por causa da chuva, em cabanas isoladas...

Gina ficou em silêncio. Harry se tornara mais do que ela gostaria de revelar à avó. Mais até do que queria admitir para si mesma.

— Além disso, há pouco para lhe contar — ela retomou a palavra. — Harry tem um projeto pessoal. A família é muito importante para ele. Os Potter sofreram prejuízos nos negócios, e Harry cismou de salvar o estaleiro, optando por participar da corrida do ouro na Califórnia...

Após tomar fôlego, prosseguiu, incentivada pela amorosa atenção da avó.

— Por meu lado, resolvi recomeçar a vida aqui em Somerset, cuidar da senhora e me enfronhar em seus assuntos comerciais. Sei que durante todo o tempo teve a esperança de que eu tomasse essa decisão.

— Nem sempre o lado material e as questões do coração são inconciliáveis... — disse a sra. Worth, notando sinais de desconforto e frustração na neta.

— E daí?

— Você ama Harry.

Segurando a respiração, Gina reconheceu que suas emoções eram transparentes como vidro para a avó.

— Sim, amo. — Uma mescla de angústia e euforia tomou conta de seu ser.

A avó balançou a cabeça e deu palmadinhas de consolo na mão de Gina.

— E ele sabe?

— Não tenho certeza.

Ela se lembrava bem. Harry a chamara de mo chroí repetidas vezes, até confessar que seu coração era tudo o que ele lhe deixaria quando partisse.

— Então, permita-me fazer alguma coisa em seu benefício.

— Não!

A reação intempestiva de Gina espantou a avó.

— Desculpe-me, vovó, mas imploro que não interfira nesse assunto. Harry tem a vida dele para cuidar, eu tenho a minha. A senhora sabe que não pretendo me casar. Ele também tem fortes razões para querer ser livre. O que tivemos juntos praticamente acabou.

O fatalismo dessa última frase calou fundo na alma de Gina. Por que não procurar, como sugeria a avó, conciliar dois sonhos num só? De vez em quando, ela poderia visitar Harry na Califórnia, e ele viria vê-la em Boston ou em Somerset, até que se decidissem por uma vida em comum. O grande problema, contudo, era que o tempo para discutir e resolver o assunto escoava impiedosamente.

Ela não permitiria, de todo modo, que a avó notasse o quanto estava devastada no íntimo. Por natureza, a sra. Worth tentaria arranjar as coisas entre a neta e Harry, e isso Gina não podia aceitar.

Caso os dois se empenhassem em encontrar um meio de ficar juntos, mesmo no futuro distante, haveriam de achá-lo por si próprios. Harry tinha sido o primeiro homem de sua vida. Gostaria que também fosse o último, desde que...

— Se esta for minha única chance de amar e ser amada, então vou extrair tudo o que puder e recomeçar a partir daí — Gina sentenciou.

— Fique atenta para que sua busca por liberdade não lhe roube outras maravilhosas oportunidades de ser feliz, Ginevra. É muito parecida comigo, e não sei se isso é bom. Quando fala, escuto ecos de meu passado.

Gina curvou-se a fim de beijar o rosto da avó.

— Se esse for meu pior defeito, considero-me desde já uma pessoa feliz. Agora, que tal mudarmos de assunto e falarmos da senhora?

A mulher idosa arqueou as sobrancelhas ralas.

— Não me obrigue a deitar-me, como fazia aquele doutorzinho. Sinto-me bem assim.

Ao dizer isso, a sra. Worth teve outra crise de tosse. Seu nariz chegou a escorrer. Gina conteve a aflição enquanto aguardava o acesso passar e a avó voltar a respirar normalmente. Lançou a ela um olhar severo.

— Não pode mais dirigir os negócios, matando-se durante o processo. — Gina adotou um tom amistoso, racional, ciente de que se zangar com a avó produziria o efeito contrário. — Precisa cuidar-se. A senhora está com pneumonia.

— Não irei vencer a doença estirada na cama e sendo mimada. Não estou inválida, apenas tenho acessos de tosse desagradáveis.

— Vovó, Jake Warren formou-se em Harvard e deve ser um médico competente. Gostaria que seguisse, pelo menos em parte, as recomendações dele. Além disso, já estou aqui e posso assumir algumas de suas tarefas.

A sra. Worth ponderou em silêncio as palavras da neta.

— Mas não terá Jacob para ajudá-la, como eu tive. — A afirmação soou tensa, desarmando o consentimento que a avó parecia pronta a dar a Gina.

— O que quer dizer? — Embora mal conhecesse Jacob, sabia que era o gerente de confiança da avó e também seu companheiro de todas as horas, desde que ela perdera o marido.

— Ele não anda bem. Reumatismo, artrose, sei lá. Creio que a idade finalmente caiu sem piedade sobre nós dois. Jacob mal consegue usar as mãos, outrora tão capazes.

A avó pareceu perdida em pensamentos e recordações. O silêncio no quintal adensou-se. Após um instante, porém, a senhora encarou a neta com nova disposição.

— Deve repensar sua decisão, Ginevra. Sem a ajuda de Jacob, o que pretende fazer aqui, em matéria de trabalho, é muito mais do que imagina.

— Talvez. — Ela ergueu o queixo, com a altivez de sempre. — Mas nunca fui de fugir de desafios.

— Não, eu sei. Nunca me decepcionou, só me deu orgulho. Apenas quero que considere por completo, e sem emoções, a imensa responsabilidade que pretende assumir.

— Darei um jeito. Afinal, sou sua neta.

— É mesmo, querida. Tantas vezes desejei que fosse minha filha. Tudo teria sido bem diferente. — A mulher sorriu e a chamou para mais perto de si.

Gina descansou a cabeça no ombro da avó e, por um momento mágico, voltou aos oito anos de idade, feliz e despreocupada. Não era a primeira vez que vovó, Worth, a acalentava como se fosse sua mãe. E, quando era pequena, Gina ansiava por aqueles afagos maternais.

— Muito bem, querida. Como sei que posso contar com você, darei ouvidos a Jake Warren e tentarei trabalhar menos.

Surpresa, Gina levantou a cabeça e estudou o rosto da avó após a inesperada concordância. Estaria a doença dela afetando também a mente sólida e admirável?

— Nesse meio tempo, sugiro que troque de roupa e veja o que está atrasando aquele garboso cavalheiro. Nossa Kate não costuma esperar para servir o jantar.

Kate Butler era um misto de governanta e cozinheira da casa por longo tempo. Tornara-se mais amiga da proprietária do que simples criada e tinha assimilado o temperamento forte da sra. Worth, satisfazendo-lhe a necessidade de regras e controle. Pelo que Gina sabia, Kate jamais havia esperado alguém, ainda que fosse um convidado, e servia o almoço e o jantar sempre nos horários certos.

— Sim. Estou desesperada por um banho quente e roupas limpas. — Beijou o rosto da avó em despedida. — Logo depois, verei onde Harry se meteu.

— Faça isso, querida, faça isso. — Serena e satisfeita, a sra. Worth recostou-se na cadeira para tirar um cochilo.


	9. Capitulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO ****VIII**

Gina subiu as carreiras a escada central do saguão; não tirava da mente os conselhos da avó: Fique atenta para que sua busca por liberdade não lhe roube outras maravilhosas oportunidades de ser feliz, Ginevra. Nem sempre o lado material e as questões do coração são inconciliáveis...

Faltava-lhe certeza absoluta do que fazer com tais recomendações. A avó estivera pensando em Harry? Sua mente entrou em turbilhão. A sabedoria de vida que a avó tentara lhe transmitir parecia desprovida de uma marca característica. Talvez a velha senhora estivesse mais enferma ou cansada do que Gina imaginava.

No final da tarde, a luz do crepúsculo invadia a casa, banhando-a em claridade e calor. Era adorável estar ali, fosse do lado de fora, vendo o pôr-do-sol, em meio à grandiosidade da natureza, fosse do lado de dentro, onde a veia elegante e majestosa da avó havia construído um lar acolhedor.

Gina sempre soubera: ali era seu lugar, o recanto onde desejava viver. O fato de achar-se naquele palacete em Somerset parecia derrubar as pontes ainda existentes que a ligavam a seu passado. Estava dominada por sensações indefiníveis.

Pensava, por exemplo, nas horas que passara fazendo amor com Harry na cabana que tinha lhes servido de abrigo. Nada a havia preparado para a sensual intimidade com o primeiro homem de sua vida. Julgava, porém, que os instintos a tinham socorrido, e ela não se saíra tão mal...

Um laço muito forte havia se criado entre os amantes. Não obstante, depois daquele evento grandioso, durante o resto da viagem, Harry se poupara de novas solicitações, alegando ser parte de sua missão protegê-la de uma eventual mas improvável gravidez.

Mais de uma vez o havia flagrado olhando para seu corpo, devorando-a com os olhos, ensaiando tocá-la só para reprimir o contato antes que ocorresse de fato.

Se esta for minha única chance de amar e ser amada, então vou extrair dela tudo o que puder e recomeçar a partir daí.

Palavras destemidas. Gina as havia pronunciado com seriedade. Mas estaria pronta para dar adeus a Harry Potter quando ele se despedisse?

A pergunta provocou um vazio dentro dela. Ela não tinha resposta.

Distraída, olhou pela janela do átrio superior, até se concentrar nos campos de trigo que se sucediam à floresta e pensar no moinho que atendia toda a vizinhança, avaliando o trabalho duro que a aguardava. Não se furtava a enfrentar suas novas obrigações. Ao contrário, considerava-as de bom grado no sentido de distrair-se da solidão que se prenunciava. Contaria com a avó e com a própria autonomia conquistada, mas, sem Harry, o que faria com sua liberdade?

O espectro do desamparo a sacudiu, produzindo uma reação de brio e amor-próprio.

— Pare com isso — exigiu de si mesma, aflita com a situação que criara irrefletidamente.

Afinal, sabia que Harry partiria desde as primeiras carícias que haviam trocado. Tinha conhecimento de que, por mais sublime que fosse a conexão dos lábios e dos corpos, não seria algo duradouro.

E quando havia vibrado de êxtase nos braços dele?

— Também! — respondeu a si própria, ciente de que não poderia culpá-lo pelo coração partido. Tinha desejado e obtido sua iniciação sexual.

Era tempo de restaurar a paz interior e começar uma nova fase na vida. Talvez pudesse inspirar-se na paisagem visível da janela, que abrangia a floresta, os trigais e o braço de mar que banhava o Maine.

Entrando em seu quarto, ela notou que, além de arrumado como a avó sempre o mantinha, havia roupas limpas e bonitas, algumas novas, penduradas no armário de madeira. Num requinte de atenção para com a neta, a velha senhora a poupava de trazer ou levar muitas malas, por ocasião de suas viagens.

Gratificada, Gina sentiu-se em casa. E era verdade. Quantas vezes não tinha provado trajes novos diante do espelho, aos oito, doze e dezesseis anos? Lembrava-se bem da imagem feliz que ali identificava. Naquele dia, porém, seu reflexo a surpreendeu. Era uma mulher feita, inteiramente desabrochada, porém menos segura do que gostaria de transparecer. Nos olhos cor de mel, nas discretas olheiras, podia ler as mudanças por que passara. Mudanças que Harry Potter havia introduzido em sua existência, em seu corpo, em sua alma.

O fantasma do abandono a assombrava. Como conseguiria trabalhar depois da partida dele? Quanto tempo a vida lhe exigiria até refazer-se de uma vez por todas?

Extrair o amor ao seu alcance e recomeçar tinha sido um desejo íntimo, não uma certeza.

Gina saiu da frente do espelho e das dúvidas que a assolavam. A avó a aguardava para jantar e o encontro com Harry na sala, provavelmente, seria o último por muito tempo. Suspirando de tristeza, ela se lavou e trocou de roupa. Foi inevitável, ao esfregar no corpo a esponja com sabão, relembrar as mãos másculas acariciando aqueles mesmos lugares. Apressou-se, colocou o vestido deixado em cima da cama e em meia hora ganhava o corredor, a fim de descer os degraus rumo à sala de jantar. Junto levou a determinação de não acusar tristeza pela iminente partida de Harry. Claro, ele deixaria um vácuo em sua vida, uma mágoa maior do que jamais experimentara, mas ela era forte. Tinha o exemplo e o sangue da avó para sobreviver às derrotas e angústias.

No corredor, resolveu bater à porta de Harry. Ele abriu, já transmitindo calor nos olhos verdes, no ar malicioso, no peito visível, graças à camisa desabotoada. Havia penteado os cabelos, estava limpo, barbeado e cheiroso. Passeou o olhar pelo corpo de Gina, aparentemente feliz, e gesticulou para que entrasse, porém não foi atendido.

— Ah, mo chroí! Meu coração.

A assertiva serviu apenas para fortalecer as lembranças que ela procurava apagar ou, pelo menos, manter sob controle.

— Vim ver se está tudo bem ou se precisa de mais alguma coisa para o pernoite. — Logo ela percebeu que oferecia uma hospitalidade indevida. — Quero dizer...

— Estou muito bem instalado. Seu amigo Jake me emprestou alguns de seus artigos de toalete, como creme de barba, pincel e navalha. — O tom gentil de Harry conflitava com o sorriso libidinoso que a abrasava e a fazia ter vontade de atirar-se nos braços dele e, em seguida, na cama.

— Ótimo — ela murmurou, retendo um soluço. — É melhor que desça logo porque Kate não serve o mesmo jantar duas vezes, e minha avó já deve estar nos esperando à mesa.

Gina saiu na frente e, ao pé da escada, deparou com Jake Warren. O médico havia passeado pelos arredores e voltado ao palacete, pois não tinha outro lugar para se hospedar. Além do mais, cumpria o dever de assistir uma paciente.

— Bom sujeito, esse Potter — Jake falou, interrompendo a caminhada de Gina de modo pouco ortodoxo. — Onde o conheceu? Como ele se tornou seu acompanhante na viagem de Boston para cá?

— Oh... eu...

Aturdida, buscou na mente respostas que não a comprometessem. Até que ponto poderia confiar num velho amigo de infância? Os detalhes de suas loucuras de amor com Harry lhe cruzaram a memória. Houve um tempo em que partilharia qualquer segredo com Jake, sem vacilar, mas a época era outra. Naquele momento, ela já havia perdido sua pureza e ingenuidade, e, acima de tudo, Jake parecia disposto a iniciar um flerte com ela, em bases adultas.

— Eu o conheci quando ele chegava a Boston e minha carruagem desembestou pelo cais. Harry saltou ao lombo dos cavalos e conseguiu controlá-los, antes que um acidente grave ocorresse. O cocheiro ainda torceu o tornozelo, mas eu nada sofri. — Ela se cansou de dar explicações, porém Jake não se deu por satisfeito.

— E então? — ele insistiu.

— É uma longa história. Atendendo a uma sugestão minha, meu pai concordou com que Harry substituísse Remus, o condutor ferido, temporariamente.

Jake estudou a face de Gina. Fazia um exame visual como o amigo de infância que tinha sido ou como o médico em que se transformara?

— Gosto de histórias longas — ele atalhou. — E suspeito que essa seja bastante interessante.

— Talvez não tanto quanto imagina — interveio Harry, juntando-se aos dois na base da escada. —A srta. Weasley e sua família foram generosos em sua acolhida, fazendo-me sentir em casa.

Tensa, ela se controlou para não gritar. Era verdade que o havia acolhido, e de uma forma muito especial. Mas Jake demonstrou ceticismo ante o relato. Recebera diversas cartas de Gina queixando-se dos preconceitos do pai e da futilidade da mãe.

— Folgo em ouvir isso — disse o médico. — E quanto a seus planos, Potter?

Ela procurou em Harry um refúgio contra a perspicácia cada vez mais incômoda do dr. Jake Warren.

— Meus planos? — Harry achou por bem ganhar tempo.

— Sim. — Jake meneou a cabeça. — Parece-me ser um homem envolvido em alguma missão.

— Mesmo? — Harry riu e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Vai ficar para jantar conosco, Jake? — Gina interveio, disposta a pôr um fim no mal-estar reinante. Ignorou a voz interior que a acusava de covarde por não querer ouvir Harry falar de novo sobre a intenção de garimpar ouro na Califórnia.

— Hoje não. — Jake encolheu os ombros. — Tenho plantão noturno como voluntário numa clínica de Somerset. Além disso, sua avó pediu uma trégua nos cuidados médicos de que necessita, e não deseja me ver por aqui. Como já pode passar uma noite sem vigília, virei ver Molly amanhã.

Gina retraiu-se diante de tamanha irreverência.

— Você não se dirige à minha avó assim, na frente dela...

— Nunca — Jake admitiu. — Se eu agisse assim, ela me proibiria de aparecer nesta casa não apenas hoje, mas para sempre...

— O pai de Jake, Jacob, conheceu vovó, Worth, pouco depois de ela se casar — Gina esclareceu, preocupada em explicar a Harry alguns detalhes da vida em família. — Pelo que sei, ele é a única pessoa que pode chamá-la de Molly.

Foi a vez de Harry enrugar a testa.

— E como ela prefere ser chamada?

— Tenho sido tratada de sra. Worth pelos últimos quarenta anos — disse a mulher ao acercar-se do grupo, num repentino tom de autoridade que lembrou a Gina a própria mãe.

Aquilo já parecia uma reunião na base da escada, e a sra. Worth revelou impaciência, devido ao horário do jantar. Não queria desafiar os hábitos de Kate, que àquela altura estaria beirando o limite da paciência.

Como um cavalheiro, Harry ofereceu o braço à avó de Gina, e ambos se encaminharam para a sala. Jake repetiu o gesto e conduziu Gina, depois do quê pretendia despedir-se. Kate Butler montava guarda à porta do recinto, com ar contrariado pelo atraso, mas cumprimentou a todos polidamente, dedicando especial atenção a Gina.

— Alegra-me vê-la aqui mais cedo este ano, srta. Ginevra. — Nas falas e nos gestos, Kate imitava a impecável patroa, detalhe que Gina se divertia em observar.

— Ouso afirmar que está me oferecendo um toque de clima doméstico, senhora — disse Harry, arregalando os olhos na contemplação de Kate.

— De fato, sr. Potter — afirmou a cozinheira. — É um prazer ouvir o sotaque de minha velha Irlanda. Talvez possa, mais tarde, contar-me algo sobre a terra que há tanto tempo deixei.

— Será meu o prazer. — Harry girou o corpo na direção de Gina, cujo braço Jake Warren não largava. Afastou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Não havia, afortunadamente, lugar marcado para Jake.

— Pensei que já tivesse ido embora, doutor — manifestou-se a sra. Worth. — Em vez disso, flagrei-o chamando-me de Molly. Se já estivéssemos à mesa, eu lavaria sua boca com a sopa de Kate. Vai ficar, afinal?

— Não esta noite, sra. Worth. — Jake desviou o olhar de Gina e franziu o cenho. — Virei amanhã para ver como está passando.

— Então, jante conosco amanhã — convidou a velha senhora, mais grata às atenções profissionais do jovem médico do que efetivamente irritada por sua falta de respeito.

— Será uma alegria para mim — ele afirmou, pronto para sair, e cruzou a porta principal do palacete, acenando.

A refeição começou com uma deliciosa sopa de legumes, superada no aroma e no sabor pelo prato de bife com batatas. Para Harry e Gina, sem uma refeição decente havia dias, tudo aquilo evocava um verdadeiro banquete dos deuses. Kate Butler era uma ninfa de forno e fogão.

— Agora, meu jovem, está autorizado a me relatar seus planos — pediu a sra. Worth, enquanto Gina servia mais uma porção a Harry.

Pena, pois o apetite dela evaporara. Reconheceu no tom da avó a intenção de interrogá-lo até o esgotamento, como fazia com fornecedores e clientes que não satisfaziam suas expectativas.

— Planos? — Mais uma vez, Harry procurou se esquivar da proposta, inclusive para assegurar a paz de Gina durante o jantar.

— Sim, minha neta me disse que o senhor pretendia ir à Califórnia, mas adiou sua viagem com o propósito de ajudá-la.

— É verdade, senhora. — Ele encarou Gina como se falasse que era inevitável tocar num assunto tão crítico para ambos. — Agora que ela está em segurança, minha intenção é tomar um barco até lá.

— Com qual objetivo? — O estilo direto das perguntas era assombroso, mas nunca descortês.

— Tenho a missão de ajudar financeiramente minha família.

— O estaleiro dos Potter na Irlanda... — Sorrindo, a senhora mais afirmou do que inquiriu.

— Exatamente — Harry assentiu.

— E gostaria de me contar que tipo de contratempos ocorreu com os Potter, a ponto de o enviarem a uma difícil aventura na Califórnia, onde já são poucas as chances de encontrar ouro? Deve saber que houve uma corrida insana para as minas. Pouca gente enriqueceu, e agora só resta o garimpo.

Gina tomava um gole de vinho e estranhou o derrotismo da avó, normalmente ousada e otimista. Estaria tentando dissuadir Harry de seguir viagem e prendê-lo ali, visando aos interesses da neta, desmentindo a promessa de não interferir naquela questão? Aquilo a deixava contrariada.

— O que não sabe, vovó, é que Harry está tocado por uma espécie de bênção. — Gina adiantou-se a qualquer resposta dele e viu que a avó, em vez de retrair-se, mostrava-se ainda mais curiosa.

— Talvez o sr. Potter me dê a honra de detalhar essa graça.

Impossibilitado de rechaçar o pedido, Harry parou de comer e tomou fôlego para discorrer sobre o assunto.

— Deus abençoa todos os pães, os peixes e aqueles que trabalham para trazê-los à mesa. Deus abençoa os sofredores, que nos lembram da sorte de termos saúde. Deus abençoa aqueles que amamos, estejam longe ou perto, mantendo os corações unidos enquanto a distância física os separa.

Gina nunca o havia visto tão loquaz nem tão convincente ao pregar a bênção divina. Comoveu-se ante as palavras de Harry. Sentiria fortemente o peso da distância.

— Bem observado — a sra. Worth o apoiou. — Mas ainda não explicou sua bênção pessoal ou a graça dos Potter.

Harry reservou alguns minutos para mastigar e engolir a comida saborosa da cozinheira irlandesa. A velha senhora esperou.

— A senhora já ouviu sobre a empresa de minha família — ele recomeçou. — Estou profundamente ligado ao estaleiro Potter, mas a madeira para a construção de barcos aumentou muito de preço, assim como a competição pelo mercado. Deve saber, por experiência própria, que todo negócio tem seus altos e baixos. Cabe a mim salvar a empresa da falência, a todo custo.

Gina encheu-se de orgulho por Harry. Sua integridade, determinação e amor à família o levavam à Califórnia porque era isso o que tinha de fazer.

A sra. Worth digeriu em silêncio a informação. Sem dúvida, preparava novas questões para manter-se no controle da situação, mania que lhe rendera ásperas discussões com o marido.

— Quando diz "a todo custo", sr. Potter, significa que, se não conseguir a concessão de uma mina rentável na Califórnia, irá procurar outra solução?

Gina, tal como Harry, não havia considerado tal hipótese. Ele se recusara a receber qualquer dinheiro dela, pelo serviço de escolta, e por certo não tomaria capital emprestado de algum ricaço. Ela compreendia que se tratava de uma questão de brio. Ou teimosia.

— Bem, acho que sim... — Ele surpreendeu Gina.

— E quando pretende partir? — quis saber a sra. Worth, provocando um nó na garganta da neta.

—Amanhã mesmo — ele respondeu, sem inflexão especial.

— E se encontrar ouro? — insistiu a senhora.

— Perdão?

— Esqueça. Apenas leve em conta que, se sua experiência californiana fracassar, podem surgir outras oportunidades. Acredito que pessoas como o senhor são capazes de criar raízes em qualquer lugar do mundo, sem prejuízo do amor às origens. Isso também pode ser chamado de bênção, a bênção da juventude.

Harry tomou um gole de vinho, pensativo.

— Minha avó sempre me preveniu de que uma bênção perdida se torna uma maldição.

A sra. Worth levantou-se da mesa abruptamente. Só então Gina percebeu que a outra mal tocara a comida.

— Ginevra, desculpe-me, mas estou mais cansada do que imaginava. Pode chamar Kate pela campainha?

— Claro, vovó. Teve um dia cheio e deve repousar. Quer que eu suba até seu quarto com a senhora?

— Não, minha cara. — Ela armou um sorriso débil, talvez querendo transmitir malícia, mas só passou exaustão e doença. — Entretenha o sr. Potter durante minha ausência.

Gina segurou a avó pela braço e a conduziu até a porta, entregando-a aos cuidados de Kate. Voltou à mesa, onde ficou sozinha com Harry.

— Não é de estranhar que você a admire tanto — ele disse. — Sua avó é tudo o que disse e muito mais. E adora a neta.

— Obrigada. — Gina apenas agradeceu, por causa do nó na garganta.

— Acho que precisa de ar puro. Vamos lá fora um pouco? — ele propôs.

— Como quiser — ela anuiu, sem grande convicção.

O frescor da brisa, os aromas da floresta e do mar poderiam suavizar, mas nunca eliminar totalmente a tempestade interior que a castigava no limiar da partida de Harry para longe dali.

— Você está bem? — ele indagou, notando-lhe a ansiedade. Talvez, se a tomasse nos braços e a beijasse como antes, o turbilhão que a afligia passasse.

— Sim, estou bem — ela mentiu.

Naquela noite em particular, não suportaria um exame acurado de seus sentimentos.

Engoliu em seco. Tinha a seu lado um homem bom, carinhoso e incrivelmente sensual. Qualquer mulher ficaria feliz por poder contar com ele. Ginevra, porém, estava frustrada pelo fato de Harry alegar responsabilidade para não se despedir dela na cama.

— Gina...

Ela estacou em meio à varanda, antes que ele cometesse o que lhe soaria um erro. Não poderia impedi-lo de viajar, mas isso não a eximia de desejar que ele completasse o que havia iniciado, com outra noite de paixão abrasadora.

A luz dos lampiões dançou sobre a figura de Harry. Nenhum homem tinha o direito de ser tão atraente, mesmo na penumbra, e de apegar-se a uma decisão lógica, quando Gina pretendia ser tão-somente irracional, apenas mais uma vez.

— Não é preciso desculpar-se por algo que sente necessidade de realizar — ela murmurou.

— Mas...

Ficaram frente a frente, a um passo um do outro. Ela pensou até quando seria capaz de conter o desejo de abraçá-lo, roçar o corpo ao dele e pedir-lhe para ficar em Somerset.

— Seu objetivo, sua missão, sua família são incontestáveis — ela acrescentou. — Não me deve nada, pois, nesse sentido, eu sou, ou tento ser, igual à minha avó. O que lhe pedi, você já me deu.

— O que eu lhe dei?

— Minha liberdade, minha condição de mulher — Gina sussurrou em resposta.

— Não quer me pedir mais nada? — A voz grave de Harry denunciou certa exasperação.

Cuidado, porque posso pedir tudo o que você tem a me dar, ela pensou.

— Apenas que tenha cautela e que seja favorecido pela sorte na Califórnia. — Sorriu. — Vovó lhe arranjará dinheiro para a passagem de Portsmouth ao Panamá. De lá, tomará um barco que cruza o Pacífico e chegará à Califórnia em muito menos tempo do que se partir de Boston, sem mencionar o incômodo do trajeto de volta.

Harry fixou o olhar em Gina, entre grato e esperançoso. O novo roteiro da viagem lhe permitiria permanecer um pouco mais na residência de Molly Worth, e assim magoaria menos a mulher que amava. Ele suspirou, lutando para não se trair em função do desejo crescente por Gina. Enfim, a razão venceu a batalha contra os instintos.

— Boa noite, mo chroí — murmurou, tocando-a no rosto.

— Boa noite, Harry. — Ela emitiu um pequeno riso de frustração.

Não falaria que ansiava por entregar-se a ele sob qualquer condição. Era também uma questão de brio, dessa vez por parte dela.

Aquela seria a derradeira noite em que estariam fisicamente próximos, cada qual em seu quarto. Na noite seguinte, e em todas as outras, o vazio se instalaria na alma de Gina. Definitivamente.

Ela tomou uma resolução drástica: não se contentaria com os fantasmas dos beijos e toques de Harry naquela noite. Dormiria com ele e se deleitaria com as sensações que os dois sabiam partilhar com mestria.

Só mais uma vez. A última.

Gina observou seu reflexo no espelho do quarto. Aprovou o que viu. Vestia a camisola de seda, cor creme e nem mangas, que tinha sido presente da avó anos antes.

O traje não passava de um fino véu sobre o corpo feminino, revelador como o perfume de gengibre e camomila que havia borrifado sobre todas as suas curvas, mesmo as mais secretas.

Almejava, acima de qualquer coisa, tentar Harry Potter além dos limites do autocontrole. Para isso, serviria a camisola indiscreta, já usada diante dele em sua casa. A última noite juntos teria de ser memorável.

Os ensinamentos da mãe em relação aos homens ainda ressoavam na mente de Gina. Apesar dos esforços para nunca se parecer com Molly Weasley, não conseguia ignorar totalmente os conselhos relativos ao recato que se esperava de uma jovem de boa família. Ela já havia concedido, porém, o único troféu que deveria ter preservado com unhas e dentes contra os apetites masculinos: sua castidade.

Decidira persistir no pecado, oferecendo-se de novo.

Molly Weasley manteria a filha amarrada com cordas se soubesse de suas intenções. Embora arrepiada pela lembrança da mãe, Gina fixou-se num pensamento consistente: se existiam um homem e uma mulher feitos um para o outro, se o destino os designara para se conhecerem na intimidade, então o nome daquilo era amor, e Harry a única criatura que ela amaria.

Era correto, de um certo modo que a mãe jamais entenderia, que ela passasse a derradeira noite nos braços de Harry, amando-o de todo o coração e com todo o corpo.

Por um momento, ela hesitou à frente da porta dele. Estava bem mais nervosa do que na primeira vez, uma aproximação natural, marcada por perigos e sutis desejos. Em resumo, havia sido uma façanha e tanto.

Naquele momento, ela o estava procurando com uma finalidade específica. Queria que Harry fizesse amor com ela e lhe daria tudo o que fosse solicitado, ciente de que nessa entrega também desfrutaria o máximo que ele pudesse lhe conceder. Mas ele a desejaria e aceitaria? Ou julgaria que, além de imprudente, ela se conduzia com excessivo atrevimento?

Procurou superar o medo batendo à porta de Harry. Estava tudo quieto e escuro. Talvez ele já estivesse dormindo.

Circulou um pouco no corredor, a fim de aplacar o coração em disparada, e bateu outra vez, mortificada. A porta se abriu e o revelou vestindo apenas calça, de peito nu, como era seu costume quando sozinho no quarto.

— Gina... — ele sussurrou. O som vibrou no ar como um apelo, o mesmo que latejava na intimidade dela.

— Não me diga para ir embora — ela pediu. — Porque não irei.

— Mo chroí, entre. Mas não deveria ter vindo. — O olhar, fluindo sobre o corpo sedutor de Gina, abrasava-a como fogo.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si. Aguardou o abraço e o beijo apaixonados, porém ele frustrou a espera.

— Gina, vou viajar amanhã — disse à guisa de justificativa.

— Eu sei. — Por isso mesmo vim ao seu quarto, ela acrescentou em pensamento.

— Então...

— Quero estar com você enquanto posso — ela afirmou, acercando-se de Harry em meio à penumbra, marcada apenas pelas nesgas de luar que penetravam pela janela.

— Não brinque comigo, meu coração.

— E quem está brincando?

— Não faz outra coisa desde que a conheci. — Palavras duras, mas o tom de voz embutia uma dor que ecoava a da própria Gina. — É muito penoso — ele se queixou.

Sentiu-se autorizada a levar os dedos aos lábios dele, com a intenção de calar qualquer recriminação que ele pudesse expressar.

— O que existe entre nós é algo mágico, mais maravilhoso do que tudo o que eu ainda venha a ter na vida. Seja conquistando minha liberdade ao lado de minha avó, seja me casando a contragosto com Draco, jamais desfrutarei de novo tanta cumplicidade, tanto entendimento físico e espiritual como você me proporcionou.

— Ah, doce Gina... — Os dedos masculinos deslizaram sobre a pele macia do rosto dela. — Você é tudo o que um homem pode desejar na vida.

— Então faça amor comigo, Harry Potter.

Ele resmungou num débil protesto. Então, abraçou-a e sentiu a pele quente sob a camisola. Os instintos despertados o devoraram por dentro.

— Esta noite, quero ser sua — ela prosseguiu. — Sem perguntas nem promessas. Uma despedida para não esquecermos jamais.

A beleza de Gina, o orgulho, a incrível generosidade romperam as teias que a relutância de Harry havia erguido em torno dele. A visão da camisola feita para provocar desfez a certeza de que era melhor manter distância daquela mulher e deixá-la encontrar novos caminhos na vida.

O perfume de Gina o impelia para ela. Ali, bem à sua frente, estava tudo o que ele queria no mundo, e aquela mulher maravilhosa esperava a aceitação de sua dádiva. O que ele poderia fazer, senão agarrá-la e possuí-la?

Aconchegou-a nos braços, incapaz de resistir ao desejo que o fustigava. Enquanto as mãos deslizaram pelas costas, moldando e testando as curvas sob a camisola, o olhar de Gina fixou-se em Harry, transmitindo uma mensagem excitante: ela não lhe negaria nada.

A marca da volúpia o feriu como uma faca afiada, abrindo em seu corpo uma trilha de vontade insaciável pelos carinhos da amada. A sensação de que era tocado pela antiga bênção oprimiu-lhe a alma.

— Logo estarei longe daqui — ele murmurou, mas as mãos ávidas contrastavam com as palavras.

— Não faz mal... — Ela se negava a recuar e fugir dos dedos que lhe afagavam a nuca. — Ainda temos esta noite, Harry. É tudo o que nos resta antes da separação, portanto podemos torná-la inesquecível.

Ele se rendeu a Gina, a si próprio, à bênção dos Potter. Cobriu os lábios macios com um beijo lento e suave, como se tomasse cuidado com o fogo crescente que poderia consumi-los.

Era bom, era perfeito soltar-se nos braços de Harry. Cada pedaço dela, cada linha ou ângulo, cada curva ajustavam-se com doçura e exatidão à musculatura masculina. A seda da camisola parecia intensificar o contato dos seios contra o peito musculoso, causando um sutil tormento.

— Gina... — ele sussurrou antes de tomar-lhe os lábios com beijos ardentes.

Ao utilizar a língua como mais um instrumento de tortura sensual, confessou aquilo que ela queria ouvir:

— Preciso de você, querida. Preciso loucamente de você.

Arqueando a cabeça para trás, ela lhe deu acesso ao pescoço, ao colo, aos seios que saltaram da roupa, pulsantes na busca de carícias cada vez mais ousadas. Arrepiou-se quando Harry os acariciou. Com o coração disparado, pressionou o corpo contra o dele, notando a plena excitação masculina que não comportava volta, apenas sublimação.

— Oh, Harry! — Tocou-o com prazer, sentindo além do arrebatamento um sabor de vitória contra a prudência que ele demonstrava.

O brilho da paixão cintilou nos olhos de Gina quando ele a ergueu no colo e levou-a até a cama. Era maravilhoso olhar aquela mulher tão bonita e cheia de desejo em seus braços. Naquela noite, também lhe daria tudo o que ela merecia. E a recordação do encontro haveria de durar pelo resto da vida de ambos.

Sentada no leito, ela removeu a calça de Harry e friccionou o membro ereto, como havia aprendido a fazer e gostar. Dessa vez, porém, foi mais arrojada. Movida pelo senso de descoberta, satisfez o amante usando de um meio não convencional. Enquanto agia na parte da frente, ela agarrava as sólidas nádegas. A surpresa cedeu à volúpia. De pé, ele se inquietou, pois a crescente tensão que ela provocava o induzia a tocá-la apaixonadamente no corpo inteiro. Mas isso teria de ficar para depois.

— Faça amor comigo, Harry — ela pediu quando o viu atingir o clímax entre arrepios.

Ele continuava reticente quanto a possuí-la de modo normal, arriscando-se a plantar nela a semente de um filho seu. Poderia, no entanto, retribuir a atitude de Gina e levá-la ao clímax, sem penetração. Para isso, ajoelhou-se na cama, na frente dela, e tocou com a língua as secretas sendas de sua feminilidade.

Contorcendo-se toda, ela gritava o nome de Harry a cada investida que recebia.

— O que está fazendo comigo? — ela indagou, à beira do êxtase.

— Estou amando você, meu coração.

— Então, não pare...

A boca atrevida proporcionava um contato ora suave, ora agudo, mas em ambos os casos as sensações de Gina lhe tiravam o fôlego, produzindo uma respiração arfante.

Quando atingiu o auge, ela riu entre espasmos de prazer. Havia gostado de saborear a virilidade de Harry, mas não imaginava, mesmo em suas fantasias mais proibidas, que o reverso da medalha fosse tão pleno, tão íntimo e gratificante.

Sensível ao máximo, ela mal suportou os afagos que a mão masculina continuou fazendo em seu corpo, depois do clímax. Lágrimas se insinuaram em seus olhos, e ela piscou a fim de barrá-las.

Não ficaria arrasada porque Harry estava indo embora. Não demonstraria tal fraqueza, e sim coragem para enfrentar os dias vindouros.

Repousando sobre o peito dele, Gina sentiu os aromas balsâmicos da floresta próxima. Acompanhar Harry à Califórnia estava fora de questão. Ali, em Somerset, achavam-se suas raízes. Tinha orgulho das plantações de trigo e do moinho, assim como a avó. Também não aguardaria em Boston o dia em que pudesse, sem enfrentamentos com a família, assumir os negócios no Maine.

Seu tempo havia chegado, pensou. Tinha de agradecer aos Céus a oportunidade e agarrá-la com ambas as mãos. Nesse projeto maior, pouco importava que tivesse dado o coração e o corpo a um estrangeiro, por mais que o amasse. A vida do irlandês apontava em outra direção, desde antes de tê-la conhecido. Nunca ela havia apostado na permanência dele a seu lado.

Permitiu que o pranto lhe molhasse o rosto. Fechou os olhos e chorou em silêncio, a fim de não acordar nem de preocupá-lo. Após incontáveis minutos, o sentimento de paz a invadiu. Abriu as pálpebras, respirou fundo e ergueu-se da cama cautelosamente, evitando fazer barulho.

No corredor, entrou em seu quarto para vestir-se, depois desceu os degraus, impelida pela emoção de rever a paisagem na qual decidira viver. No final de uma trilha, descortinaram-se a floresta densa, os trigais dourados, o moinho que parecia dominar o cenário como um castelo.

Sentiu ainda mais orgulho, mais paz junto à natureza. Aquele era seu lar, o lugar ao qual pertencia. Nada poderia mudar isso. Permaneceu ali por longo tempo, até que o sol começou a surgir entre os altos pinheiros.

Harry já se encontrava na sala de refeições, com a sra. Worth, quando Gina retornou à casa. Ela olhou em torno e desejou correr diretamente para os braços fortes. Conteve-se, devido à presença da avó e, sobretudo, pelo comportamento que havia resolvido adotar face à partida dele.

Nos olhos verdes, ela leu a vontade de dizer-lhe que tudo acabaria bem, que os dois encontrariam uma maneira de serem felizes juntos. No fundo, percebeu que se tratava apenas de uma fantasia, mas por um instante sentiu o impulso de aderir ao plano, qualquer que fosse. Preocupação e cansaço a ajudaram a afastar tal ideia.

— Bom dia aos dois — ela conseguiu falar sem tremor na voz.

A avó parecia bem mais pálida do que no dia anterior. Teria passado mal à noite? Gina prometeu a si mesma concentrar-se mais à saúde da boa senhora e menos em seu coração magoado. Na verdade, vinha sendo egoísta, pensando somente no sofrimento que lhe causaria a ausência do homem amado.

— Ginevra, está tudo bem? — perguntou a avó após tossir. — Atrasou-se esta manhã, o que não é típico de você. — Mas os olhos castanhos da sra. Worth a examinaram de maneira aprovadora.

— Estou ótima, vovó. — Ela beijou a face da velha senhora, depois fitou Harry e sorriu entre triste e maliciosa, ponderando se havia quebrado regras morais, caso estas existissem num encontro de amor. — Como vai, Harry?

Ele gesticulou com a cabeça, enquanto Gina servia-se de torradas e café na mesa auxiliar, posta por Kate para o desjejum. Alegrou-se ao ver as mãos firmes durante a operação, mas isso apenas durou até que o som da conversa entre ele e a avó chegasse a seus ouvidos.

— Apreciei muito seus argumentos, sr. Potter. Talvez queira conhecer o moinho antes de tomar uma decisão.

Decisão? Que novidade era aquela? Para Gina, tudo estava decidido. Ele partiria logo mais para a Califórnia, ela ficaria em Somerset, visando a uma mudança de vida. Gina alternou o olhar entre os dois. Ele tomava café em silêncio. A avó mantinha as sobrancelhas erguidas, com elegância. Ambos pareciam inocentes.

— Que decisão? — Gina perguntou, num tom firme que exigia pronta resposta.

— Sente-se, querida, e tome seu café — ordenou a avó. Ela obedeceu. Sabia, por muitos anos de convívio, que a avó costumava retardar ao máximo as respostas a questões delicadas. Já Harry mostrava-se ansioso por fazer aflorar a notícia, mas, como visitante e homem cortês, não iria se antecipar à anfitriã.

— Visitará o moinho, sr. Potter? — A avó finalmente desviou os olhos da neta e voltou-se para ele.

— Sim, sra. Worth. Com prazer.

Ela se recostou na cadeira, num gesto que Gina conhecia: não havia esperado ser contrariada. Dessa vez, porém, predominava uma fadiga anormal.

— Vovó...

— Estou mais cansada do que imaginei, Ginevra — a sra. Worth interveio, começando a tossir de maneira aflitiva. — Chame Kate, querida — pediu quase sem ar. — Vou me deitar até o médico chegar.

A avó lhe pedia pouco, e Gina faria muito mais do que chamar a criada, caso fosse preciso. Avisaria o sr. Jacob para que enviasse o filho, Jake Warren, imediatamente. Mas não foi necessário, pois a própria sra. Worth solicitou a Kate que convocasse os dois: o médico para ela e Jacob para mostrar o moinho a Harry.

— O que pediu a Harry, vovó?

A senhora não píarou a escalada dos degraus, amparada por Kate. Apenas olhou para trás.

— Conte a ela, sr. Potter — autorizou-o. Gina já não sabia a quem olhar ou o que dizer.

— Sua avó pediu que eu fique por mais quinze dias e ajude você a pôr o moinho em ordem.


	10. Capitulo IX FIM

**CAPÍTULO ****IX**

Foi um duro golpe no amor-próprio de Gina. Ela já havia se preparado psicologicamente para a ausência de Harry e para suas novas tarefas no sítio da avó. Uma selvagem mescla de emoções — alegria, frustração, raiva — explodiu em seu íntimo.

— Ajudar-me? — ela contestou, sem definir com quem estava mais furiosa: se com Harry, com a avó ou consigo mesma, por acalentar sonhos que não podia controlar.

Não devia, claro, reagir de maneira irracional, não depois de conseguir conciliar seus conflitos pelo uso da razão. Havia sido difícil aceitar a partida do homem amado para longe, sem falar da possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo. Naquele instante, um avassalador sentimento de esperança chocava-se com a muralha protetora que ela erigira internamente.

— Vai ficar para me ajudar? — repetiu, sem acreditar no que acontecia. — Por quê?

— Porque pedi a ele. — A voz da sra. Worth soou no alto da escada, de onde espionava a cena, talvez sem maldade, mas também sem justificativa.

Gina desviou a vista de Harry. O semblante pesaroso que ele apresentava fez com que ela tentasse recuperar o equilíbrio perdido, com o intuito de avaliar melhor a situação.

Esta envolvia, com alta probabilidade, novas noites de amor, resultando na perda dos focos que ela se impusera, tanto no que se referia aos cuidados com a avó quanto na adaptação às tarefas que a aguardavam na propriedade.

— O que vovó lhe ofereceu em troca do adiamento de seus sonhos de ir à Califórnia? — A avó já tinha lhe dado abrigo, comida e um tratamento dispensado aos nobres. Pagaria a ele, a pedido dela, a passagem de Portsmouth ao Panamá, abreviando a viagem. — Já adiou sua partida três vezes, Harry.

Claro que isso tinha a ver com seu surgimento na vida dele, e sentiu culpa por atrapalhá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, o florescer de uma paixão arrebatadora entre os dois, fosse ou não decorrência da bênção dos Potter, não valeria como uma bem-vinda compensação?

— Três vezes, Harry, e por minha causa. — Ela baixou a cabeça diante do olhar fixo do amante. — Mas continua pronto para partir, se não agora, dentro de duas semanas. O que minha avó lhe ofereceu?

Devia ser dinheiro, não obstante o orgulho da família Potter, que Harry invocava para recusar favores. Agora, talvez se vendesse, por considerar que a oferta do coração de Gina não fosse o bastante.

Ele a estudou em silêncio, com uma expressão indecifrável.

— Algo que minha família necessita.

— O quê? — Sinceramente, ela não atinava com o que poderia ser.

— Madeira. Matéria-prima para a construção de embarcações. — Impaciente, ele se expressou com rudeza. Foi interrompido por Daniel, o rapazinho que Kate enviara atrás dos Warren.

— Sr. Potter, o sr. Jacob Warren está aqui para levá-lo ao moinho.

— E o dr. Jake Warren?

— Não estava em casa, mas receberá um recado na clínica.

— Obrigada, Daniel. — Descendo os degraus, Kate dispensou o rapaz.

Harry meneou a cabeça, agradecendo à governanta, e fez menção de sair à varanda, onde o sr. Jacob o esperava. De passagem, notou o ar sombrio de Gina.

— Até que eu volte do moinho, vamos nos poupar de discutir por que tudo isso a perturba tanto. Ou prefere ir conosco? — Um sorriso sagaz curvou os lábios dele.

Harry sabia, apesar dos esforços de Gina para esconder seu tumulto interior, o que faria com ela ao concordar em permanecer ali mais quinze dias, após uma noite de loucuras sensuais que ela aceitara como sendo a última.

À lembrança de seu comportamento na noite anterior, Gina corou intensamente.

— Acabo de voltar do moinho, sr. Potter — respondeu com formalidade, embora o distanciamento que procurava parecesse impossível de obter. — Assim que retornar, discutiremos o assunto.

— Certamente, srta. Weasley. — De propósito, ele também adotou um tratamento formal.

Cruzou a porta deixando o coração dela a bater, descompassado, novamente oscilando entre a esperança e a raiva.

Ela andou em círculos pela sala, tentando ordenar as ideias e devolver ao semblante uma aparência de paz. Seu temperamento instável, porém, não colaborou nessa missão,. No dia anterior, a avó havia concordado em lhe atribuir algumas tarefas, incluindo o funcionamento do moinho. E, na manhã seguinte, a mesma e adorada pessoa instigara Harry a permanecer na propriedade, exatamente como ela teria desejado, com o duplo propósito de ajudá-lo nos negócios e fazê-lo trabalhar lado a lado com a neta.

A principal objeção de Gina residia no fato de que o arranjo fora feito sem sua participação. Era indispensável que ela houvesse opinado, sobretudo na divisão de trabalho com Harry, se não quisesse arriscar-se a perder tudo o que tinha investido emocionalmente no processo.

Mas não dava para falar com Harry naquele momento, a avó estava no andar de cima, deitada mas lúcida. Apesar da forte personalidade da sra. Worth, Gina se dispôs a enfrentá-la. Marchou escada acima, somando mentalmente seus recursos e as habilidades, a fim de apresentá-los com convicção. Fez menção de abrir a porta do quarto e deparar com a grande janela recortada pela luz do sol, mas rebatida pelo espesso cortinado que a avó instalara em seu recanto.

Ela teve a ação interrompida por uma voz imperiosa, que soou no meio do corredor.

— Ginevra, dê meia-volta e venha até aqui agora! — O tom desaprovador de Molly Weasley pareceu gelar-lhe as veias.

— Mamãe... — A respiração de Gina se acelerou quando viu Arthur Weasley atrás da mãe, olhando como se procurasse algo.

— Onde ele está? — Arthur avançou, truculento.

— Papai...

Ela escutou o som seco de um tapa em seu rosto antes mesmo de sentir a pele ardendo. O primeiro castigo estava dado e registrado.

— Não quero ouvir nada de você, menina, exceto onde se encontra aquele irlandês insolente! Depois de todas as dificuldades que tivemos para aproximá-la de Draco Malfoy, tendo em vista um bom casamento, você fugiu de casa com um desclassificado, e ainda não sabemos se ele lhe fez mal! —Arthur andava em círculos pelo corredor, com a raiva crescendo a cada passo.

Os olhos de Gina marejaram. De dor, de perda, de desesperança. Como enfrentar tanto desespero? Era humilha-ela e punida por querer ser livre, por desejar para si uma vida de independência e plenitude.

Talvez não pertencesse nem àquela família nem àquela época. Deveria ficar quieta até que tivesse Harry e a avó a seu lado, dispostos a defendê-la. Mas não se conteve.

— Não posso me casar com Draco — disse pausadamente.

— Por que não? — o pai a interpelou, parando de andar.

— Tornou-se amante daquele estrangeiro sujo? Jogou fora os valores com os quais a educamos? Se ele encostou um dedo em você, sou capaz de esganar o sujeito...

— Não. Eu...

Molly adiantou-se ao marido e tocou o queixo da filha com os dedos. O frio olhar cinzento, tão diferente do da avó, inspecionou-a como se pudesse identificar a falta de um pedaço de Gina. Olhou então para Arthur.

— Ela vai se casar com Draco, virgem ou não. Não será a primeira noiva a presentear o marido com um herdeiro já pronto na barriga.

Uma onda de náusea revirou o estômago de Gina. Não era o mal-estar da gravidez, mas a revolta de uma mulher que nunca permitiria ser tocada por Larry das mãos úmi-das. Ele lhe dava nojo. Coincidentemente, Harry se achava por perto, e ambos encontrariam uma maneira de ficarem juntos. Ainda que por apenas mais duas semanas.

— Não! — ela protestou com veemência e foi novamente esbofeteada, com tanta força que dobrou os joelhos.

A dor continuava sendo suportável. A derrota, não.

Por um momento, Gina almejou ser agredida pelo pai até perder a consciência. Desmaiada, não teria de participar daquele episódio aterrador.

— Não ouse me desafiar de novo! — vociferou Arthur.

— Jamais!

— Calma, querido — interveio a mãe de maneira surpreendentemente racional. — Não pode apresentar nossa filha machucada aos Malfoy.

— Mas a culpa é dela — o pai defendeu-se, tirando da esposa qualquer possibilidade de argumentar. — Quando penso nos anos que dedicamos à formação de Ginevra, apenas para vê-la arruinar sua reputação como uma idiota! Um homem espera coisas melhores para sua família, Molly. Coisas melhores...

— Sim, Arthur.

Gina apertou nas mãos seu rosto quente e rezou para não sucumbir aos soluços que teimavam em brotar de seu peito.

— Onde ele está, Ginevra? — A mãe tomou para si a sequência do interrogatório. — Não adianta esconder nada de seu pai, você sabe disso.

— Ele não fez nada de errado, e também não está aqui — Gina balbuciou, grata à sorte de Harry ter ido conhecer o moinho.

— Nada! Como assim?—A fala do pai lhe valeu por uma punhalada nas costas. — Ele fugiu levando propriedades minhas: você e dois cavalos. Isso, depois de sua mãe e eu o abrigarmos no santuário de nosso lar! É mais um exemplo do que acontece quando se trata bem um desses irlandeses desgarrados. Eu nunca deveria ter acreditado que ele tinha socorrido minha filha sem algum interesse oculto.

— E agora, o que pretende? — Gina suavizou o tom de voz para dirigir-se ao pai.

— Siga sua mãe até a carruagem. Vamos partir imediatamente. Dadas as circunstâncias, prefiro chamar as autoridades policiais para lidar com Harry Potter. — A fim de apressar a filha, Arthur Weasley quase a empurrou pelos ombros, forçando-a a caminhar e a descer a escada.

— Papai, por favor...

Um suave som de porta se abrindo ecoou no corredor. Mas quem respondia por essa ação falou com firmeza:

— Não vai levar minha neta a lugar nenhum! — A sra. Worth mostrava-se determinada. — Não sem o consentimento dela.

Arthur voltou-se para a sogra, assombrado.

— Vejo que a senhora está bem o suficiente para proteger quem não merece. Aliás, foi o que pensei no momento em que recebemos sua carta.

Destilando uma perversa satisfação, ele enterrou os dedos no braço de Gina, tão fortemente que ela quase gritou de dor.

— Não se meta nesta confusão — ele prosseguiu. — A desgraça de Ginevra não lhe diz respeito.

— Como não? — retrucou a sra. Worth, furiosa. Deixou a soleira da porta para enfrentar o genro. — Ginevra sempre foi e sempre será minha maior preocupação. É minha neta.

— Sou o chefe da família. Minhas decisões são lei.

— Ora, quanta pretensão! — a sra. Worth ironizou. — Ela é adulta, maior de idade. É mais do que capaz de tomar as próprias decisões e orientar o curso da própria vida.

— Isso não me importa nem um pouco. Já tolerei demais suas interferências na formação de Ginevra desde menina. Quando me lembro de tudo que aconteceu, penitencio-me. Ao longo dos anos, calei-me diante do que considerava errado, apenas para preservar a parte que cabe a Molly naquele maldito moinho de trigo. — Arthur fechou o punho em demonstração de raiva.

— Minha filha nunca revelou o menor interesse nos assuntos do moinho — contrapôs a sra. Worth.

— Mamãe... — Molly ensaiou um descabido protesto.

— É verdade, minha cara.

— Mas é claro que ela nunca se interessou — Arthur replicou. — Qual mulher fina, da sociedade de Boston, se importaria com plantações e moagem de trigo? São assuntos de homem. — Seu tom de voz demonstrava certo desprezo pelas atividades da sra. Worth.

— Sua filha interessou-se — disse a velha senhora. — E ela é uma bela e admirável mulher, com um maravilhoso senso de independência.

— Independência? Veja no que deu. A senhora desgraçou Ginevra com seus conselhos, quando não devia lhe dar nenhum! — A fisionomia de Arthur Weasley tornava-se cada vez mais ameaçadora. — Ela é minha filha, minha responsabilidade! Deve-me até as roupas que veste. Fará o que determino, e logo terei aquele tal de Potter posto em ferros e deportado ou preso numa galé.

— De modo algum! — Gina não conseguiu conter as palavras, enfrentando a ameaça do pai.

— Está me questionando, menina?

— Harry nada fez de errado — ela argumentou, sem saber de onde tirava a relativa firmeza.

— Talvez não considere errado que sua reputação seja manchada, passando dias e noites sozinha com um aventureiro em trilhas e cabanas. Agora temos de correr de volta a Boston e reparar os danos já causados. Você se casará com Draco Malfoy, filha, o mais depressa possível. Ele certamente está à sua espera.

A simples enunciação desse plano pareceu amainar a ira de Arthur.

— Além disso — ele continuou —, houve o roubo de dois bons cavalos de nosso estábulo. O seu querido Harry Potter passará alguns meses na prisão e, depois, anos debaixo dessa mácula. Nada mais conseguirá além de um emprego como serviçal. Para quem tanto falava em encontrar ouro...

O sarcasmo frisou a maldade de Arthur, que feriu fundo o coração de Gina. Porém, ela encontrou dentro de si um resto de energia para defender o amado.

— Não pode acusá-lo de roubo, papai. Fui a responsável por tirar os cavalos do estábulo, com pressa de partir para o Maine e ver vovó, viagem que o senhor me proibiu de fazer. Pode me ameaçar do modo que quiser, mas deixe Harry fora disso.

— Obviamente, você se esqueceu, durante o percurso pelo interior do país, de quem é o chefe desta família. — Avançando, Arthur apertou o queixo de Gina com rispidez. A truculência era um de seus traços marcantes.

— Molly, leve Ginevra até nossa carruagem.

— Mas... — Gina esboçou um novo protesto.

— Já basta. — O pai lhe dirigiu um olhar desalmado.

— Vai partir conosco agora. Caso contrário, tratarei de acusar Potter de coisas piores do que o roubo de animais. Você me entende?

A armadilha se fechou solidamente em torno de Gina, a quem restou apenas sentir um gosto amargo na boca.

— Sim, entendo.

— Ginevra, suas escolhas vão decidir o rumo de sua vida. Não permita que seu pai a obrigue a fazer algo de que se arrependerá — interveio a avó.

— Chega de intrigas! — Arthur gritou, impossibilitado de levantar a mão para a senhora idosa e doente. — Não tente me enganar de novo, sra. Worth. Já aguentei demais.

O pai de Gina impôs sua estatura à sogra, que pareceu pequena e frágil diante dele. A velha senhora conteve um acesso de tosse, mas ficou claramente amedrontada com o destempero do genro.

— E há mais. — Ele se aproveitou da repentina retração da velha. — Quero vê-la assinar a concessão do moinho a Draco Malfoy, assim que ele se tornar o marido legítimo de Ginevra. É um preço pequeno a pagar pelos danos que causou à família. Se não cooperar, nunca mais verá sua preciosa neta!

— Não pode fazer isso! — Gina explodiu. — Não estamos mais na Idade Média, quando esposas eram vendidas e compradas, e viúvas indefesas tinham seus bens saqueados!

— Para a carruagem! — O pai esbravejou. — Talvez ainda esteja sob o impacto de meus planos, Ginevra, mas terá de seguir minhas instruções. Deverá colaborar para convencer Draco e os pais dele de que esteve viajando em missão de caridade. Ou coopera comigo, ou Potter será preso por atentado ao pudor, além de roubo, e sua avó será declarada mentalmente incapaz por uma junta médica.

Armadilha!

Gina meneou a cabeça, concordando, para o desespero da sra. Worth.

— Leve-a até a carruagem, Molly. — O tom satisfeito de Arthur foi mais do que revelador.

— Pare, minha filha! — gritou a sra. Worth. — Não faça isso com Gina!

— Adeus, mamãe. — Molly Weasley puxou Ginevra por um braço, enquanto a avó a segurava pelo outro, tentando levar a neta para seu quarto.

— Ficarei bem, vovó. Não se preocupe comigo. Amo a senhora. — Gina optou por desvencilhar-se da avó e seguir a mãe. Era uma escolha. — Diga a Harry que vou torcer para que ele encontre ouro.

Era melhor, de fato, que ele partisse rapidamente para a Califórnia. Quanto mais longe, menos provável seria que se tornasse vítima da vingança irracional de Arthur Weasley.

— Chega também desses rompantes emocionais. Tenha um bom dia, sra. Worth. — O genro girou o corpo e desceu os degraus, escoltando de perto a esposa e a filha.

Ele sorria, satisfeito e até orgulhoso com sua vitória.

No caminho defronte da varanda principal, a carruagem dos Weasley aguardava o grupo, com a égua e o cavalo negro atados à rabeira do veículo. Também para os animais, terminava a aventura.

Recuperado, em uniforme de cocheiro, Remus fitou Gina com uma simpatia tão calorosa que despertou lágrimas nos olhos dela. Ela trocou algumas palavras com o condutor, sob o olhar contrafeito do pai. Ali estava algo que Arthur também tinha de escorraçar de seu meio: a familiaridade com os serviçais.

Mas ele não subiu à carruagem com as duas mulheres. Avisou que iria cavalgar um pouco, montando o animal negro, e respirar ar fresco. Ordenou a Remus que se pusesse em movimento, tomando bastante cuidado. Queria chegar a Boston ao anoitecer do dia seguinte.

Pela janela do veículo, desfilaram as paisagens tão caras a Gina. A lembrança das horas de perigo e de amor vividas com Harry iria acompanhá-la por todo o trajeto de volta. Foi tirada do devaneio pela voz da mãe, que vinha guardando por muito tempo a pergunta que não queria calar:

— Teve... intimidades com aquele irlandês, não? Gima não respondeu, surpresa com o conteúdo e o caráter abrupto da questão.

— Não precisa me ocultar nada — insistiu Molly Weasley. — Não sou tola.

— Trata-se de um assunto pessoal.

— Que repulsivo! — a mãe exclamou, revoltada. — Ele a violentou?

— Não, mamãe. E eu o amo.

— Oh! — Molly assumiu seu assombro. — É uma infelicidade para você que pense assim. Descobrirá com o tempo que o amor não é importante na vida conjugal. Pretendo discutir longamente sua conduta para com Draco.

— Como assim?

— Bem, Ginevra, deve impedir de todos os modos que seu marido descubra que perdeu a virgindade para um serviçal estrangeiro. Imagine o escândalo. Há maneiras de convencer Draco de que ele será seu primeiro homem. É preciso ensaiar a cena, mas tenho certeza de que conseguirá realizar a tarefa.

Pensar em Draco colocando as mãos em seu corpo, tocando-a como Harry havia feito, provocou náuseas em Gina.

— Terá de esforçar-se, filha, pois tudo o que houve foi por sua culpa. — Molly verificou, pela janela traseira da carruagem, se Arthur guardava uma distância que o impedia de ouvir a conversa. — Draco foi criado para ser um marido exemplar e gosta muito de você, como provam seus olhares sonhadores. Não se espantará ao descobrir, no prazo de um mês, que você vai procriar... dele.

Procriar?

Engravidar de Draco, ou fazer com que pensasse assim, supunha deitar-se com ele, recebê-lo dentro de si, as mãos úmidas deslizando sobre a pele de Gina. Isso, sim, seria repulsivo para ela. Como iria sobreviver ao casamento arranjado, que implicitamente aceitara ao retornar a Boston com os pais?

— Conheço sua natureza rebelde, querida — a mãe falou, categórica. — Mas já não se trata do que você quer ou não quer. Seu pai dá as ordens, você obedece, e pronto!

— Por quê?

— Porque é seu pai. Meu marido.

Repulsa física à parte, Gina compreendeu que, uma vez casada com Draco, sua vida seria exatamente a mesma.

Harry jazia numa confortável cadeira banhada pelo sol, no escritório do moinho de trigo. Em silêncio, ouvia Jacob Warren detalhar as operações de moagem e o controle de qualidade dos ramos que entravam na grande máquina. O velho gerente falou de fatos e números que chegaram a confundir a mente de Harry.

De qualquer modo, eram instalações magníficas, com uma enorme mó de pedra movida a água. O tamanho dos equipamentos reforçava a impressão de Harry quanto à maneira como a sra. Worth fazia as coisas. O estaleiro dos Potter, na Irlanda, só poderia beneficiar-se de um acordo com ela.

Diligente, a sra. Worth não havia negligenciado a proximidade da floresta de pinheiros e instalara uma serraria ao lado do moinho, para cortar e fornecer pranchas semi-acabadas a diversas construtoras.

O cheiro de madeira serrada fez com que Harry sentisse muita saudade do lar, da família, do estaleiro, da demorada mas gratificante fabricação de barcos. Ele voltaria ao encontro da sra. Worth com um "sim" entusiástico, ainda mais que ela propusera financiar as aquisições de madeira, sem receber adiantamentos.

E Gina? Ela havia se tornado o único obstáculo à aceitação da proposta de negócios. Como lidaria com o fato de que ele iria permanecer ali, em vez de partir para a Califórnia?

Nas horas dissolutas da noite, quando a tomara nos braços e tinha lhe proporcionado um singular deleite de despedida, poderia jurar que ela iria desejar um novo contato e faria tudo para seduzi-lo, convencendo-o a ficar ainda um dia e outro mais. Mas... naquele momento?

A reação dela pela manhã havia sido pouco entusiástica. Devia ter mudado seu foco, de amores furtivos para a nova missão de dedicar-se inteiramente à avó e aos negócios. Sinceramente, ele não tinha certeza de compreender a mente feminina. A dúvida o atormentava, como já ocorrera com relação à jovem Siannon: Gina de fato o amava, tendo a mesmo fibra que ele?

— O que acha dela, caro Potter? — Jacob perguntou, incorrendo sem querer numa frase de duplo sentido.

— Perdão?

O gerente gesticulou abrindo os braços para a serraria.

— É uma beleza, Jacob.

— Claro que é. Julga que pode passar toda a vida aqui?

— Sr. Potter! — O jovem Daniel o chamou da porta de entrada, vindo da casa. Exibia uma expressão preocupada.

— O que foi, Daniel?

O rapazinho venceu um lance de degraus para ficar frente a frente com os dois homens.

— A sra. Worth pede que o senhor volte imediatamente.

— Molly? — Jacob afligiu-se, mas sabia que, se fosse o caso, o filho médico já teria sido chamado.

— Houve um problema com a srta. Ginevra, envolvendo a mãe e o pai dela.

O menino finalmente pôde respirar, enquanto Jacob e Harry trocavam olhares. A conclusão mútua não foi nem um pouco positiva: os Weasley tinham vindo de Boston para resgatar a filha.

— Vá até lá, meu caro. Se é Gina quem deseja, não a deixe escapar. Vou trazer a charrete.

— Obrigado, Jacob. Volte conosco, Daniel. Há quanto tempo os pais de Ginevra estão na casa da sra. Worth?

— Não estão mais, sr. Potter — informou o menino. — Partiram de carruagem, levando a srta. Ginevra. Por isso, a sra. Worth me enviou.

Harry desistiu de obter mais informações do mensageiro. Melhor falar diretamente com a avó de Gina, não sobre negócios, mas a respeito da partida inesperada da mulher que amava.

Ele apanhou as rédeas das mãos de Jacob e acelerou a charrete. Sua mente girava em todos os sentidos, o coração acusava um profundo vazio. Por que Gina abandonara a avó doente depois de uma dura travessia para encontrá-la?

Teria mudado de ideia e antecipado seu eventual casamento com Larry das mãos úmidas? Esse pensamento azedou o instante vivenciado por ele, a ponto de incapacitá-lo de fechar qualquer acordo de negócios com a sra. Worth ou mesmo de fixar a data de partida para a Califórnia.

A dor se instalou no fundo de seu ser. Amava Gina e sabia disso desde o primeiro dia ao lado dela. A deplorável verdade era que ambos haviam lutado infantilmente contra esse sentimento, priorizando outros compromissos, esquecidos de que qualquer tarefa se torna mais fácil quando inspirada pela bênção do amor.

Harry saltou da charrete e entrou correndo no palacete. Jacob e Daniel o seguiram.

— Onde ela está? — gritou, sem alvo definido.

— Gina foi embora, Harry. — A sra. Worth já se achava no saguão, à espera. — Olá, Jacob. Obrigada por chamá-los, Daniel.

Continuava sendo uma dama gentil, mesmo em momentos críticos como aquele.

— Foi para onde? — Harry a apressou, roubando-lhe toda a atenção.

— Minha filha e o marido vieram buscar Ginevra e a forçaram a entrar na carruagem. Devem estar a caminho de Boston. Gina será obrigada a se casar às pressas com Draco Malfoy.

A dor de Harry agora se mesclava à raiva contra o senhor e a sra. Weasley. Com esforço, fazia sentido que Ginevra retornasse a Boston. Mas se casar com Draco... Por quê?

Antigas dúvidas, que incluíam Shannon Rhodes, a ex-namorada de Neville que tinha permanecido na Irlanda, perpassaram a cabeça de Harry. E também uma velha promessa: a de nunca sofrer por amor. Mas, naquela hora, tratava-se de Gina, e nenhuma outra. Consolidar o afeto dela já lhe exigira alguns sacrifícios ou desistências.

— Conte-me por que ela aceitou partir com os pais. — ele segurou as mãos enrugadas da sra. Worth e as afagou.

— Porque o pai ameaçou o senhor — disse a mulher, com a voz embargada.

— O que isso significa exatamente? — Experimentou um enorme peso nos ombros.

— Arthur Weasley é bem relacionado, tem influência e poder junto às autoridades policiais. Falou claramente que, se Ginevra não voltasse a Boston e desposasse Draco Malfoy, ele denunciaria o senhor pelo roubo de dois cavalos e, pior, por atentado ao pudor, ou seja, um estupro. O senhor passaria anos na cadeia, antes de ser deportado para a Irlanda.

A sra. Worth livrou uma das mãos, a fim de esfregar os olhos que lacrimejavam. Emitiu um longo suspiro e continuou o relato:

— Receio que Arthur tenha cartas na manga para cumprir a ameaça. Pelo menos, convenceu minha neta. — Fez uma pausa. — Percebe que Ginevra optou por uma vida odiosa em troca do seu bem-estar, sr. Potter? Se isso não se chama amor, não sei mais que nome tem.

— Diabos! — O vermelho da ira tingiu o rosto de Harry.

— É isso — concluiu a velha senhora. — O que pretende fazer agora?

— Basta virar à direita depois de passar a fazenda dos Pattee, na Colina Misteriosa, não tem erro. Estou certo, Bill?

— Certíssimo, Frank. Não tem erro.

Na cabine da carruagem, Gina ouviu Remus falar com dois homens à beira da estrada, pedindo orientação para achar a oficina de ferreiro mais próxima. Despediram-se amistosamente, e os informantes voltaram ao boteco onde jogavam baralho.

O coração de Gina sobressaltou-se.

Pattee. Colina Misteriosa. Ela conhecia os lugares em que dias antes tinha vivido horas felizes na companhia de Harry. Já parecia haver passado um século.

— Só precisamos fixar a roda que está quase solta, mas que tipo de serviço vamos encontrar neste deserto? — Arthur Weasley repreendeu o cocheiro. — Por que não verificou o estado da carruagem em Portsmouth?

— As pedras da trilha fizeram a diferença, senhor — explicou Remus.—Prefere esperar até passarmos por Andover? Se me permite a opinião, acho perigoso.

— Droga! Vamos consertar o veículo o mais rápido possível, para não nos atrasarmos ainda mais. — A voz irritada de Arthur soou da traseira da carruagem, pois ele vinha alternando o lombo do cavalo negro com o interior do veículo.

Aquele era o segundo dia da viagem rumo a Boston. Rumo ao desastre, à abominação. Gina percebeu que o pai só deixava a cabine por não suportar olhar para ela. Parecia fatigado das habituais críticas injuriosas à filha e a Harry Potter. No entanto, ela não acreditava ter infligido a Arthur tanta dor quanto a que ele lhe causara.

— Negligenciou suas responsabilidades, Lupin — disse o pai de Gina, voltando a raiva contra o pobre cocheiro. — Não vou mais tolerar tal atitude de qualquer empregado meu.

Molly Weasley interveio em socorro de Remus, argumentando que não era hora de discutir, mas de resolver o problema da roda da carruagem o quanto antes e retomarem o galope normal. Era uma das poucas coisas que a filha admirava na mãe: a habilidade em calar as frases desagradáveis do marido, assumindo uma falsa doçura.

— Perfeitamente, senhor. — Remus manteve a polidez, apesar da preocupação com o emprego.

Pela janela, Gina deparou com um cenário familiar: a agradável casa do ferreiro Bernard Paulson. Ignorava se ele poderia consertar a roda rapidamente. Talvez ela pudesse pegar no colo os lindos bebês gémeos daquele homem, como fizera na viagem de ida, quando sonhava com um futuro luminoso. Agora, cada quilómetro a mais no retorno a Boston constituía uma dádiva de tranquilidade que não iria durar. Ao menos, tinha a chance de rever as crianças do casal Paulson. E de invejar a vida feliz que Bernard e Abigail desfrutavam.

O olhar de Gina recaiu na Colina Misteriosa, escondida entre as árvores. Pôde sentir as mãos de Harry em sua cintura, amparando-a na subida do pequeno morro. Ouviu a música do vento, sentiu os aromas da natureza.

— Ô-ô! — Remus exclamou ante a agitação dos cavalos, retesando as rédeas, quando a roda em estado precário fez a carruagem saltar sobre a pista. — Já chegamos à oficina do ferreiro, senhor.

Gina inclinou-se à janela, esperando ver de relance seus conhecidos. Notou ao longe, em seu avental de couro, Bernard trabalhando na oficina. Melhor não demonstrar que tinha estado ali antes e criara certa amizade com pessoas tão simples. Seria pretexto para novas recriminações por parte do pai.

— Sente-se direito, Ginevra. Não gosto de vê-la espiando. É feio. — Dessa vez, foi Molly Weasley Alberta quem se encarregou da censura.

— Sim, mamãe. — Não era hábito de Gina obedecer sem contestar, mas resolvera evitar discussões banais.

Os olhos da mãe brilharam de satisfação. Molly havia aprendido a fingir-se de surda diante das inconveniências verbais do marido, porém ainda possuía um resto de amor-próprio a suprir.

— Veja, querida — a mãe prosseguiu —, pode conseguir muitas coisas boas sendo menos rebelde.

Gina controlou com esforço sua contrariedade. Desceu da carruagem e viu que Arthur e Remus combinavam o serviço com Bernard. Se o ferreiro tivesse de remover a roda, Molly também teria de sair do veículo e esperar ao relento.

— Vou caminhar um pouco — anunciou.

— No meio da mata? — A mãe ensaiou a retomada de sua postura de oposição.

— Não me afastarei muito. Só alguns minutos de exercício.

Sem aguardar ordem, Gina andou com passos rápidos, rumo à clareira onde, antes, tinha dançado com Harry, ao som de violinos. A viva recordação pareceu trazer-lhe de volta a música, o caloroso contato com o corpo viril e, por fim, o ruído de patas de cavalo, seguido de uma voz bem conhecida.

— Mo chroí! Meu coração.

Estaria delirando? A figura do homem amado, sobre um animal provavelmente emprestado por Jacob, ocupava o vazio do terreno e o vácuo que sua ausência havia criado na alma de Gina.

A Colina Misteriosa fizera valer sua magia.

— Harry! Como me achou aqui?

— Perguntei aos homens da beira da estrada se tinham visto uma carruagem passar. Eles me reconheceram e foram muito simpáticos. Confirmaram a passagem de um veículo que apresentava problemas e que o cocheiro subira a colina em busca do ferreiro, como nós mesmos o fizemos dias antes.

Ele desmontou, e os minutos subsequentes foram adora-velmente preenchidos por abraços, beijos e toques ansiosos. Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Gina.

Harry a amava. Não hesitaria em confessar seus sentimentos, agora que a reencontrara.

— Eu te amo, Ginevra Molly Weasley — disse com ternura. — Não podia deixá-la partir.

O pranto de Gina cresceu. Gotas salgadas desceram dos olhos cor de mel. Mas se sentia bem contra o peito másculo. Ali, nos braços dele, estava seu ninho, o lugar em que deveria ficar para sempre.

— Não o abandonei. Parti porque...

— Já sei o motivo da fuga. Seu pai e suas influências não me assustam. Minha família também conta com certo apoio nos portos que recebem os navios do Estaleiro Potter.

— Mas...

Harry tinha sido um tolo, cheio de arrogância e orgulho, ao deixar de procurar os associados do pai e dos irmãos em Boston. Cavara o poço sem fundo em que havia se transformado o próprio destino.

— Nunca precisará casar-se com Draco Malfoy — ele afirmou, sentindo um novo e doce poder. —Você é minha desde o dia do acidente nas docas.

— Meu pai...

— Descobri que preciso de você mais do que o ar que respiro. Sem você, minha vida não vale a pena.

— Então, sr. Potter — ela ergueu o queixo, emocionada —, se parar de falar e ouvir se meus anseios correspondem aos seus...

— Claro, claro. — Ele prestou atenção, um pouco temeroso.

— Também preciso de você, e com a mesma intensidade. Agora e sempre. — Ela sorriu, depois reforçou a declaração com um beijo suave que prometia a Harry o Céu na Terra.

— Vamos embora juntos então — ele propôs.

— Não. É impossível viver fugindo de meus pais como dois malfeitores. Tenho outra ideia.

— Qual?

— Bernard Paulson, o ferreiro, não mencionou que o cunhado dele era um ministro religioso?

— Sim.

— E o próprio Bernard não é um respeitado líder comunitário, capaz de testemunhar a nosso favor contra as difamações de meu pai, que, aliás, está fora das fronteiras de seu Estado?

— Sim de novo. — Gina imaginou onde e como aquela contenda iria acabar, porém seus olhos cintilaram de alegria. — A questão é que, se o cunhado de Bernard nos casar perante a Igreja, meu pai não se atreverá a atacar o próprio genro, porque o escândalo respingará nele. Meu pai tem ambições políticas, acima do orgulho e do preconceito.

— Até o momento, querida, eu desconhecia o intelecto maravilhoso que possui. Além de todo o resto. Sou um homem abençoado... — Beijou com ardor aquela mulher incrível. Sua mulher.

— Vamos falar com Bernard — ela propôs. — Com cuidado, pois meus pais devem estar na casa dele, tomando refrescos, enquanto aguardam o conserto da carruagem.

Harry começou a descer a colina, puxando o cavalo emprestado. Deparou com o menino, Harvey, que brincava com o cachorrinho malhado e ficou contente por rever os viajantes.

Conversaram, riram, e a vivacidade do garoto inspirou em Harry a ideia que completaria o plano de Gina.

— Seria capaz de realizar uma missão secreta para mim, Harvey? É importante e ninguém deve saber.

— Pode falar. — O menino arregalou os olhos, empolgado.

Meia hora depois, diante das históricas ruínas druidas, o pastor anglicano Kenneth Jones dirigiu a Harry e Gina as bênçãos nupciais. A irmã dele, Abigail Paulson, e as crianças serviram de testemunhas. Embora menos religioso do que a noiva, Harry acreditava na dádiva divina dos Potter e em todos os homens bons da Terra, segundo os relatos de sua falecida avó.

Não me esqueci da bênção, vovó, ele pensou. Obrigado por tudo.

— Já pode beijar a noiva, sr. Potter — disse o celebrante. Sua noiva!

Um vigor novo lhe fortaleceu o corpo e a alma, ao dar um beijo em Gina. Ela agora era dele aos olhos de Deus, e ninguém, muito menos Arthur Weasley, poderia negar a retidão do casamento.

— Amo você, mo chroí — Harry afirmou, antes de se apossar dos lábios de Gina.

— Sim, eu também — ela sussurrou de volta, oferecendo a boca rosada.

— Oh, foi um lindo casamento. Bernard gostaria de ter visto. — Abigail levou o lenço ao nariz, fungando.

— Foi uma brincadeira diferente, não, meninos? — Harry provocou Harvey e David, que não paravam de sorrir, tentando disfarçar o tédio.

— Obrigada, sr. Jones, por vir tão depressa. — Gina e apertou a mão do reverendo.

— Sem problema, minha cara. Bernard me avisou que era um assunto de urgência. — Ele coçou a cabeça. — Mas nunca celebrei um matrimônio tão perto da Colina Misteriosa. Este entrará para a lista de histórias estranhas que cercam o lugar.

— Pode haver uma contestação do casamento, por não ter sido realizado numa igreja? — interrogou Abigail, preocupada.

— Não, minha irmã. Tudo está correto, de acordo com as normas religiosas. Talvez eu mude alguns dos cultos semanais para cá. — O sr. Jones riu e se afastou, desejando felicidades ao novo casal.

Aos poucos, todos tomaram lugar na charrete do sacerdote, exceto os noivos.

Pelo gosto de Gina, ela ficaria eternamente ali, no sopé da montanha, entre os monumentos cheios de tradição, sorvendo energias para amar Harry com insuspeita força. Ele, por sua vez, sentia-se tocado por uma espiritualidade que nunca havia experimentado. Enlaçou a mulher pela cintura e trocou com ela um sorriso repleto de ternura e cumplicidade.

Mal ouviram uma charrete chegar, trazendo os pais de Gina.

— Tire já suas mãos sujas de minha filha! — bradou Arthur Weasley.

Deliberadamente, Harry estreitou o abraço e encarou o desafeto.

— Bom dia, meu sogro — disse, em oposição ao tom belicoso do recém-chegado.

— Como ousa? Do que está falando?

— Papai... — Gina tentou intervir, em vão.

— Sua mãe me contou das suspeitas dela sobre... vocês dois. É abominável, mas não impedirá seu casamento com um cavalheiro decente e respeitoso, Ginevra.

— Acabei de me casar, papai. Está falando com a sra. Potter, do Estaleiro Potter, na ilha de Beannacht, Irlanda.

— O quê?

Da charrete que ocupava, o reverendo Jones acenou para o novo casal. Os Paulson sorriam em aprovação, ao contrário do colérico Arthur Weasley. De repente, mais um veículo alcançou a colina, guiado por Jacob e trazendo a .

— Ah! — Arthur exclamou. — A senhora tinha mesmo de estar por trás desta catástrofe.

— Vovó? — Gina questionou, feliz por vê-la bem disposta à luz do dia. Voltou-se para o pai. — Ela nada tem a ver com isso, exceto por me apoiar com seu bom senso e amor.

A sra. Worth ignorou o genro e encarou Harry.

— É um prazer, sr. Potter, conhecer um homem que cumpre suas promessas com rapidez e eficiência.

— Minha neta já tem idade para decidir seu destino, Arthur — raciocinou a velha em voz alta. — Embora tenha sido um dia e tanto.

Numa atitude rara, o pai de Gina acatou a ponderação da esposa e empunhou as rédeas para voltar à oficina de Bernard.

— Não se atreva a interferir na vida de minha família, rapaz — Ele ainda ameaçou. — Tenho outra filha, Luna, que, ao contrário de Ginevra, dará a satisfação que um pai como eu merece.

Assim dizendo, ele partiu. A sra. Worth arregalou os olhos doces para Jacob Warren, como se não entendesse a existência de uma pessoa tão detestável quanto Arthur Weasley. Como lhe era incômodo descer da charrete, acenou para que o novo casal se aproximasse.

— Sr. Potter, acho que o encontrei bem em tempo.

— Em tempo?

— Sim, meu jovem. Já que cuidou tão bem de Ginevra, creio que haja outros assuntos a serem discutidos.

— Quais, vovó? — Gina mostrou-se curiosa, embora a carga de novidades fosse pesada demais para um só dia.

— Faz tempo que decidi deixar o moinho e a serraria de herança para você, querida. Isso já consta de meu testamento. Só que, depois de tantos anos, perdi o interesse em dirigir os negócios. Meu querido Jacob está doente como eu e quer se aposentar. Portanto...

Ela segurou a mão de Jacob, que meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas com alguma tristeza.

— Portanto — prosseguiu a avó —, vocês podem assumir a empresa e realizar uma parceria com o Estaleiro Potter, para o fornecimento de madeira de construção naval. Já que fizeram um casamento de surpresa, sem planejar nada, também podem ir morar no chalé...

— No palacete... — murmurou Harry, apreciando a ideia mais do que admitiria poucas horas antes.

— Aceita, sr. Potter?

— Claro, se minha esposa aprovar.

Gina voltou-se para o marido, espantada e ao mesmo tempo eufórica.

— Gosto cada vez mais desse rapaz — disse a sra. Worth.

— E a senhora, como passará o tempo? — Gina preocupou-se.

— Vou morar com Jacob e cuidaremos um do outro, com a vantagem de termos, eventualmente, um médico dentro de casa. Toda mulher, minha neta, pode casar ou ter um companheiro, e mesmo assim ser livre e forte. — Uma luz viva reverberou nos olhos castanhos da velha senhora. — A força vem de nosso interior, não é, Jacob?

Ele assentiu, e Gina exibiu um sorriso de contentamento antes de beijar a avó com ternura. Na velhice, ela estava assumindo uma relação que já durava muito tempo. Harry e Gina se entreolharam, encantados com aquela lição de vida, que também queriam para si.

— Só me resta uma dúvida, querido... E o seu ouro? E a Califórnia? — Ginevra o interpelou.

Ele a afagou na nuca, frisando o delicioso instante de mútua compreensão.

— Desisti de tudo, mo chroí. Encontrei em você uma riqueza mais valiosa do que o mais puro lingote de ouro!

-FIM-


End file.
